Sharpest Thorn
by Spinosa
Summary: Dark times are ahead for WindClan. Above all the chaos that ensues, one cat must decide what path to take. Good, or evil? Overtime her decision will effect all of the Clans. And they may not be good decisions either. Rated T for violence.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Half a strip of moonlight hovered high in the sky. Though it was still newleaf the air was still cool as a breeze picked up. Light pawsteps could be heard as a young cat trotted across the open field. The red, brown and white form of the cat padded towards large mountains that stretched out to the sky. His ears pricked forward in alarm as he looked for signs of danger. Out here he was alone and vulnerable. Even if he knew how to fight that didn't mean he could take on any enemy that stalked him.

"Willowshade!" His tail waved in greeting as an older creamy brown she-cat approached him. Beside her was an even younger cat, who looked like she was barely out of the nursery.

The medicine cat of ThunderClan dipped her head respectfully. "Nettleclaw, I trust that all is well in your Clan," she meowed in greeting. Formal as always. Willowshade had a certain attitude about her that made even Nettleclaw feel put off.

"Cricketspring has been complaining about getting sores under her belly every now and than," he admitted, remembering what his former mentor was complaining about earlier that day.

"Have you tried checking her nest? One of the apprentices might be bringing her a nest full of bugs," Willowshade suggested. "As for sores, I suggest using dock leaves to keep them from getting infected."

Nettleclaw nodded in agreement, having remembered that was what Cricketspring had used when Ashfang came back with a bleeding paw. Apparently the mousebrain had gotten a stone caught between her pads when she was out hunting.

The other medicine cats were probably already waiting for them. His ears flicked from side to side as he followed Willowshade towards Mothermouth.

He noticed how quiet the young cat traveling with Willowshade was. Memories of his first trip to the Moonstone suddenly washed over him. It was leafbare at the time, and the air had been bitterly cold. He too was afraid of what the other medicine cats would think of him at the time. Eventually though he got over his nerves, and had become stronger because of them.

"I'm glad to see that everyone is safe." The voice of Meadowlark made all cats turn towards her. To Nettleclaw's surprise, Dovepaw was standing right next to her.

The apprentice had only just become a medicine cat apprentice a couple of moons ago when RiverClan's medicine cat passed away. Now Dovepaw took full responsibility of her Clan, even if she was just an apprentice.

"Where is Whiskerheart?" Willowshade asked.

"He couldn't make it," Meadowlark explained. "Fallenkit has a case of whitecough, and he wanted to stay behind to make sure she was okay."

Nettleclaw's ears pricked forward in alarm. That didn't sound good to his ears. Kits with whitecough eventually turned to greencough if it wasn't treated properly. He hoped Whiskerheart knew what he was doing.

With a shake of his head, the five medicine cats made their way towards the Moonstone. The winding dark caverns had become familiar to Nettleclaw. He actually enjoyed the sense of darkness, unlike his Clanmates. Though they used the tunnels to their advantage, that didn't stop him from wandering in caves like this, which would normally terrify young cats.

He used his whiskers as guidance, leading him forward as the cave walls hugged him. The ground started to slope downward every now and than before rising up again. Eventually the cave walls began to spread apart, until finally they reached a large open space.

"May we all share good dreams with StarClan," he murmured under his breath. The Moonstone loomed ahead, its silvery light nearly blinding against the darkness.

Willowshade was the first to approach the Moonstone, her apprentice quick to follow. "I wish to present my first apprentice in the eyes of all medicine cats, and our ancestors," she began. "Poppypaw, is it your wish to train as a medicine cat, and learn the ways of StarClan?"

"It is," the pale golden cat nearly squeaked.

Amusement washed over Nettleclaw when he saw how nervous she was. He remembered fondly how his first night as a medicine cat had gone. When Cricketspring performed his ceremony he nearly fell over his paws with excitement and anxiety.

"Then may your dreams be full of hope as you share tongues with StarClan for the first time," Willowshade purred.

To his surprise Willowshade actually looked _happy_. Nettleclaw had never seen this side of her as she and her apprentice approached the Moonstone. With a shake of his head he decided not to dwell on it.

He stepped forward and touched his nose to the Moonstone, feeling a familiar sense of icy cold wash over him. The world suddenly went black as dreams overtook him once more.

. . .

"Nettleclaw, it is good to see you again." Almost instantly he was woken by the sound of a familiar voice.

His ears pricked forward as his eyes opened to see who was standing in front of him. Once again he was in the same clearing he always seemed to be every dream. Only this time things seemed different. His head tilting to one side, he glanced at the cat warily.

The cat in question was a dark brown tabby tom with a single white paw. He had come to know the cat as Hawkstar, former leader of WindClan. Hawkstar had died in a battle against ShadowClan, when they were trying to steal more territory. At the time Cloverstar had been too grief-stricken to take his position as leader. But eventually Cricketspring managed to convince her otherwise.

"Hawkstar, I hope that all is well," Nettleclaw meowed once they touched noses in greeting. The tabby's eyes darkened, and suddenly Nettleclaw almost regretting saying those words.

"I wish that were true, young one," he rasped. "Come with me, there is much to discuss."

With that being said, Hawkstar suddenly started padding away, leaving a confused Nettleclaw standing there.

He shook his head and fluffed up his fur, trying not to look embarrassed as he followed Hawkstar at a steady pace. The former leader was fast on his paws, making it difficult to keep up. But Nettleclaw and his siblings had always practiced running when they were kits. He could keep up without losing too much breath at once.

As he started to catch up though he noticed that something was wrong. His legs had started growing numb, and soon vines of thorns started encircling the path he was taking. After a few more heartbeats he was forced to stop when a barrier of thorns stood in his way.

"Hawkstar, where are you?" he nearly yowled. He tried looking for an opening through the barrier, even clawing at it every now and than. But the thorns hurt his paws as he tried. Nettleclaw was even more confused at that.

_We're not supposed to feel pain in our dreams_, he thought.

"Can you not get through?" Hawkstar's question made him jump.

Nettleclaw whirled around to see the dark brown tabby looking at him warily.

"What's going on here? Why are there thorns where there shouldn't be?" Nettleclaw suddenly demanded. His fur was bristling with more than just frustration. A sudden sense of fear washed over him.

"The thorns are a sign," Hawkstar explained. "They will disappear over time, with care and love. But treat them with violence, like you did, and they will grow cold and violent. Heed my warning young one, dark times are ahead. Watch over the ones you love. And keep your enemies closer."

The forest started to fade away, along with the barrier of thorns. Nettleclaw was left standing in the cavern of the Moonstone, his pelt bristling with unease. What was happening to his Clan?

Allegiances

_WindClan_

Leader: **Cloverstar** - pale brown she-cat with a white chest, paws and tail-tip.

Deputy: **Weedwhisker** - long-haired gray tom with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: **Nettleclaw** - red, brown and white tom with amber eyes.

Warriors:

**Ashfang** - light gray she-cat with darker gray paws.

**Brushfur** - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Honeywing** - light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Birchnose** - pale gray tom with blue eyes.  
><strong>Apprentice: Runningpaw<strong>

**Kestrelfoot** - skinny gray tom with green eyes and a long tail.

**Sagefire** - pure white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Jumpfoot** - black and white tom with green eyes.

**Hickoryfur** - dark brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Mossfire** - tortoiseshell she-cat with red-tipped ears and blue eyes.

**Aspenleaf** - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes.  
><strong>Apprentice: Thrushpaw<strong>

**Goldenbird** - pale brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Robinflight** - brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Redthorn** - light ginger tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

**Runningpaw** - golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Thrushpaw** - brown and white tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

**Cottonwind** - very pale gray, almost white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Thornkit, Thistlekit, Briarkit and Palekit by unknown tom.

Kits:

**Thornkit** - pale golden brown she-cat with gray patches mixed into her fur. Has amber eyes.

**Briarkit** - light brown and gray spotted she-cat with green eyes.

**Thistlekit** - dusky brown tom with amber eyes.

**Palekit** - pale tabby tom with light green eyes.

Elders:

**Cricketspring** - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. Former medicine cat.

**Darkfur** - jet-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

**Seedtail** - gray and white tom with amber eyes.

_ThunderClan_

Leader: **Emberstar** - small light ginger dappled tom with green eyes.

Deputy: **Dustfur** - light brown tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: **Willowshade** - creamy brown she-cat with pale blue eyes.  
><strong>Apprentice: Poppypaw<strong>

Warriors:

**Smokefang** - dark gray tom with amber eyes.

**Ravenfeather** - dark black she-cat with blue eyes.

**Berrypool** - light ginger dappled she-cat with green eyes.

**Pineheart** - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Falconwing's brother.

**Ivyclaw** - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Marrowfoot** - very pale gray, almost white tom with blue eyes.

**Darkpelt** - dark gray, almost black tom with yellow eyes.

**Orangestripe** - orange tom with tabby markings and amber eyes.  
><strong>Apprentice: Brackenpaw<strong>

**Blacksplash** - huge, jet black tom with amber eyes.  
><strong>Apprentice: Hollowpaw<strong>

**Birchfrost** - pale brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Whiteflower** - spotty gray-brown she-cat with a single white paw. Has green eyes.

**Adderclaw** - dark brown tom with pale amber eyes.

Apprentices:

**Brackenpaw** - dusky brown tom with amber eyes.

**Hollowpaw** - dark brown and white tom with amber eyes.

**Poppypaw** - pale golden she-cat with green eyes.

Queens:

**Lilyflower** - black she-cat with white flecks and pale blue eyes. Mother of Winterkit, Brightkit and Ashkit by Emberstar.

Kits:

**Winterkit** - pure white she-cat with blue eyes.

**Brightkit** - tortoiseshell she-cat with red patches and bright green eyes.

**Ashkit** - dusky brown tom with amber eyes.

Elders:

**Grayflower** - gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Mintwhisker** - gray and white she-cat with blue eyes.

_ShadowClan_

Leader: **Cedarstar** - cream and brown tom with dark blue eyes.

Deputy: **Lilyfur** - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: **Whiskerheart** - light brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
><strong>Apprentice: Meadowlark<strong>

Warriors:

**Timberpelt** - lean brown and white tom with amber eyes.

**Briarfoot** - light gray she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes.

**Thislefur** - dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Pebblestorm** - speckled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
><strong>Apprentice: Brownpaw<strong>

**Stripedtail** - pale tabby tom with unusual markings along his tail.

**Yellowtail** - pale orange she-cat with a darker orange tail. Has green eyes.  
><strong>Apprentice: Toadpaw<strong>

**Petalstorm** - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes. Bearclaw's Mate.

**Olivebranch** - cream and brown she-cat with blue eyes.

**Patchnose** - white, brown and cream tom with amber eyes.

**Sagerush** - pale gray, almost white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Coldpoppy** - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Rushwind** - large red and white tom with blue eyes.

**Fennelpool** - sandy gold and brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

**Brownpaw** - dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Meadowpaw** - small gray-brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Toadpaw** - gray and white tom with amber eyes.

Queens:

**Wingfeather** - light brown she-cat with dark amber eyes. Mother of Rock-kit, Mudkit and Fallenkit by Stripedtail.

**Bubblesong** - blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting.

Elders:

**Timberpelt** - lean brown and white tom with amber eyes.

**Tinyfeather** - small tabby she-cat with green eyes.

_RiverClan_

Leader: **Kindlestar** - dark ginger tom with piercing green eyes.

Deputy: **Ripplesong** - black she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: **Dovepaw** - gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors:

**Otterpool** - light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

**Volepelt** - gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Iceblossom** - pale silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes.

**Foxshade** - reddish brown tom with a white-tipped tail; has green eyes.

**Flintfang** - large dark brown tom with amber eyes.

**Sedgeheart** - white she-cat with amber eyes

**Appledusk** - tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Marshwing** - shaggy, brown furred tom with amber eyes.

**Scorchfur** - pale orange and white tom with green eyes.

**Reedrush** - silver-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Hollyfrost** - gray she-cat with black paws and green eyes.

**Coalfire** - ginger and white tom with green eyes.

**Sunnytail** - yellowish orange she-cat with amber eyes.

**Deerleap** - gray she-cat with amber eyes.

**Aquashine** - gray-blue she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

None

Queens:

**Starlingsong** - pale ginger she-cat with dark green eyes. Mother of Rustkit, Russetkit and Rosekit by Scorchfur.

Elders:

**Pepperfoot** - mottled gray tom with amber eyes.

**Addertooth** - black tom with yellow eyes.

Kits:

**Rustkit** - mottled dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Russetkit** - dark ginger tom with green eyes.

**Rosekit** - lighter ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

_Cats Outside Clans_

**Leopardfang** - big golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Former ThunderClanner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have the beginning of Sharpest Thorn. Yes, it takes place in WindClan instead of ThunderClan. I think you readers know what's gonna happen in future stories ;) I am very excited about this one, and it will probably be much darker than EP was. Hopefully it will also have a lot more excitement to it as well. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of EP, it's truly appreciated, and I hope you all enjoy this one as well!<strong>


	2. Chapter One

**"Love, I have waited for you And love, I was wounded for you, Won't you look into my eyes Through the pain and through your pride, And find I am true You're the one I can't deny, And I'll never leave your side I gave my life for you, So what are you waiting for..." **On And On, Tenth Avenue North

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Pale morning sunlight filtered through the nursery. The sound of pawsteps scuffling outside alerted Thornkit to how late it was. After spending the night huddled with Briarkit and Palekit, it was nice to get out of the nursery and stretch her legs. Of course she would have to wait until someone was awake. She shook her head in amusement before slipping away from her siblings.

The nursery was in a little hollow that was surrounded by heather and gorse. The heather kept everyone protected from the rain and snow. The gorse kept the heat inside during leafbare. At least that was what Thornkit had been told many times.

She peered outside the camp to see what was going on. Runningpaw and Thrushpaw were playfighting. She watched with interest as Runningpaw rushed forward towards the right. Thrushpaw's ears were angled to the left however. In less than a heartbeat Thrushpaw suddenly sprang forward and knocked Runningpaw off of his paws. Thornkit's ears pricked forward with interest.

For days now she had longed to join them. Lucky Thistlekit always seemed to get all the attention these days. He was always looked after by not only Weedwhisker but Nettleclaw as well. It felt as though the Clan thought he was special or something. A small twinge of jealousy suddenly surged through her at the thought. But she quickly pushed it aside, realizing that jealousy would get her nowhere in life. With a shake of her head she scampered out of the nursery to get a better view of the camp.

WindClan's camp was in a small hollow, said to be scooped up by Wind herself. Thornkit knew that it was just a rumor, but she loved hearing the nursery tales. It made her wonder what other stories her ancestors had been part of. To her right was the warrior's den. WindClan warriors loved sleeping out in the open. She couldn't wait for the day when she could join them. Queens and elders were the only cats who had shelter, aside from the medicine cat.

_He needs to keep his herbs safe somehow_, she thought with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Thornkit, I'm glad to see you're awake." The little kit jumped at the sound of Kestrelfoot's voice. He was one of WindClan's best tunnelers, and had spent a lot of time in the nursery since she and her siblings were born. Seeing as he was Cottonwind's sister, Thornkit could understand why.

"Kestrelfoot, did you dig any more tunnels today?" Thornkit asked. Her eyes glowed with excitement at the thought of being underground.

Tunneling was one of WindClan's most secret techniques. It was how they survived the harsh leafbares when there was no prey around. And it was how they managed to survive during darker times, when the Clans were constantly at war. She had already heard Kestrelfoot boating that Cottonwind's kits would make fine tunnelers.

"We just dug a new path near the gorge," he explained with a wave of his tail. Thornkit noticed for the first time how dirty his fur was. She had gotten used to that appearance over time. "One tunnel did collapse though earlier this morning, just before the sun came up," he added; a hint of worry sounded in his voice.

"That must have been terrifying," she whispered.

A shudder ran down her back at the thought of the tunnels collapsing. She had never witnessed such an event, thank StarClan. But Kestrelfoot had told her enough stories to know what it must feel like. From the ground beneath your paws shaking, to the sound of it twisting and churning as it began falling around you. One had little chance of escaping according to Kestrelfoot. He was lucky to have gotten out alive when he was just an apprentice.

"It didn't bring back happy memories," he admitted.

_He must be thinking of that collapse_, she realized.

Thornkit pressed a paw against his own, feeling her heart beat a little faster. She remembered mother doing this with her when she felt scared or angry. Cottonwind always knew what to do or say at times like this. Now Thornkit just felt downright mousebrained.

"I'm sure things will be fine," she mewed.

"You're a good kit," Kestrelfoot suddenly purred. He flicked his tail over her ear playfully before trotting off to join his Clanmates.

Pride suddenly surged through her when he said that. Maybe she wasn't like Thistlekit when it came to making friends. But at least she knew how to comfort someone. She always thought that was more important than anything else.

"See? She woke before us!" Thornkit let out a sigh of frustration at the sound of Briarkit's voice.

She loved her siblings and would give her life to protect them. But there were times when she wished she could have some moments of peace. Even a few heartbeats would be more than enough for her. Of course Briarkit always had to do what she was doing. And Palekit... there was no telling what went on in his mind.

"Let's play mossball," Briarkit suddenly squealed. Just to prove her point she grabbed a wad of moss she always kept hidden away from everyone else. The mossball had gotten dried up and was already beginning to crumble apart. Yet it was one of Briarkit's favorite games.

Thornkit wrinkled her nose in annoyance before tossing the ball aside. Briarkit managed to hook it with her claws before using them to throw it back at an unsuspecting Palekit. Their brother let out a low growl of frustration before kicking the ball aside as well. It didn't take Briarkit long to think it was a game. Thornkit watched in amusement as her sister tried to get Palekit more agitated than ever.

"This game is boring," Thornkit muttered crossly. "Can we play tunnelers instead?"

'Tunnelers' was a game that she had invented not too long ago. She would scoop up as much soil as she could, and whoever dug up the most won.

"But you always win at that game," Briarkit complained. "Why don't we try something different?" Her eyes suddenly lit up at the prospect of something new.

Thornkit rolled her eyes, but she knew it was pointless to argue. If she were like Thistlekit than she wouldn't need to play any of these dumb games. She longed to learn some hunting techniques or even try some fighting moves. Instead she was stuck here trying to figure out what to do until she became an apprentice.

"Speaking of which," she hissed under her breath. Thistlekit's chest was puffed out with pride as he approached them.

"Guess who just told me I'm going to be the next leader?" he boasted once again.

"Let's see, was it Runningpaw?" Briarkit tilted her head to one side when he shook his own.

_Why does she encourage him_? Thornkit wondered.

"Nope." Thistlekit gave them a few more heartbeats before giving up on them. "Weedwhisker himself said I'd be the next leader!" He gave an excited bounce as if it were the best news ever.

Despite how annoyed she was with him, Thornkit couldn't help feeling a little jealous. Why did everyone expect Thistlekit to be the next leader? Why start talking about it already like he was? Cloverstar was still WindClan's leader for StarClan's sake!

"When did he tell you this?" Thornkit felt her ears flattening almost instantly when Cottonwind greeted them all.

It was obvious who mother loved the most. Thistlekit had always been her favorite. Briarkit came in a close second, while Palekit was third. And Thornkit? She was just another mouth to feed. She supposed it fell under the fact that Cottonwind had four kits.

A queen having a litter of four was rare in the wild. Thornkit was lucky to have been born at all, according to mother. What bothered her more than anything was that Cottonwind was quick to point out her mistakes, and not everyone else.

"Just this morning," Thistlekit replied. "He said I already perfected the hunter's crouch, and some fighting moves!"

"Kestrelfoot said I'd make the best tunneler," Thornkit pointed out. Her fur bristled when Cottonwind glared at her.

"There is more to life than tunneling," Cottonwind retorted.

"She's already got the look of a tunneler," Thistlekit snickered.

Thornkit was about to make another retort when she thought better of it. She knew that Cottonwind would just snap at her again. Maybe they were all right about her. She didn't have anything else to contribute to the Clan, whatever that word meant.

With a sigh of frustration she curled up in a spot near the nursery. One day she would prove them wrong. She was more than just a tunneler at heart. She wasn't going to let Thistlekit take her place in the Clan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I'm planning on putting song lyrics in every few chapters. And chapters will be updated once a week so that I'm not overwhelmed with writing and work I do outside of FF. My schedule has been getting very hectic lately with driving lessons and searching for jobs.<strong>

**QOTD: What do you think of Cottonwind's kits so far? Let's be honest, who hates Thistlekit already? :P**

**Skyfrost14 - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying this so far!**

**JohnathonByers11 - I was originally going to write about ThunderClan, but I couldn't resist writing this idea down. The plot is just too good to not post. And yep, Emberstar will definitely be making a few appearances in this story.**

**Hollyleaf1243 - Hehe, you'll have to keep reading to find out ;) And I'm not saying anything about Thornkit's parentage. That will be revealed to her in later chapters.**

**Lunasparks - Thank you! The prologue was a bit challenging, but once I got the prophecy down I realized exactly what needed to be said and done :) I hope this is enough for now ^^**

**Guest - That shall remain a secret, at least until the next Gathering. I love making people wait XD**

**ambrousseau - Thank you! I do tend to make a few grammatical errors here and there ^^" I was planning on fixing them in the future when I get the chance, though I'm not sure when that will happen. And thanks for pointing out those errors, I've already fixed them!**

**sunburstkitty - Thank you :)**

**ShadowQuest2000 - I love Poppypaw's character for some reason. She just seems so quiet and nervous compared to everyone else, and I'm glad I wrote her that way :) And thanks for favoriting, following and commenting! :)**

**Bwezil - Thank you! Unfortunately I don't see myself writing a sequel to it any time soon. My life has gotten rather hectic and I barely have time to write chapters for this D:**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"You're babying him too much."

"I don't see why that's a problem."

"Everyone is beginning to notice."

"And they have also noticed how much of a leader he is."

Thornkit forced back a groan at the familiar voices. By now she had gotten used to the arguments. Every few days Nettleclaw would argue with Cottonwind about her mothering tactics. He was annoyed with how she showed her affection towards only one kit when she had three others.

"Is mother arguing again?" Briarkit's voice made Thornkit jump in surprise.

She turned to see her sister peering through the heather that surrounded the den. She only nodded in response before looking back at where her mother was standing.

Cottonwind's fur was bristling with annoyance. She could see that Nettleclaw was trying to keep calm. But the medicine cat was quick to lose his patience, especially with cats like Cottonwind. Thornkit had learned quickly that he used the term 'shallow' around Cottonwind often.

"Why do they keep doing this?" Briarkit murmured through a yawn.

"I don't think Nettleclaw likes mother very much," Thornkit admitted. She was surprised by the guilt in her voice.

_It's not like mother likes _me_ very much_, she thought bitterly. She shook her head at the thought and returned to Briarkit's side, rasping her tongue over her paw to keep it clean. After listening to Thistlekit's jibes about her not being clean, Thornkit had become very self conscious. Briarkit seemed to take notice and gave her chest fur a few quick licks.

"Maybe we'll be made apprentices today!" Briarkit suddenly mewed.

"And hedgehogs fly," Thornkit snorted.

They weren't six moons old now. Who knew how long it would take for that time to come? Thornkit was already getting antsy from being stuck in camp all day. There wasn't much to do aside from listen to the elder's stories or make up their own games.

Mother chose that time to enter the nursery once more. By now her ruffled fur had flattened, showing that their argument was done for now. Thornkit scooted farther away as Cottonwind approached her other three kits.

"Good morning my loves," she whispered in a soothing tone. Gently she flicked her tail over each, Palekit muttering something while Thistlekit was slower to wake up. Briarkit was already wide awake and staring at her mother with loving eyes.

"What were you fighting about mother?" Briarkit asked sleepily.

Cottonwind seemed taken aback by Briarkit's question. Thornkit couldn't help but look at her sister approvingly. Maybe there was hope for their family after all.

"Nothing important, dear," mother replied after regaining her composure. Thornkit resisted the urge to glare as mother began washing her siblings. "You all are so beautiful," she purred.

_And I'm not_? Thornkit wanted to yowl the words. She kept her jaw shut, knowing that would only make things worse. With one final glare at mother, she stalked out of the nursery and tried to keep her pelt from getting any worse than it already looked.

Her fur already looked tangled enough from lack of grooming. If she could just prick at the knots and clean it... then maybe everyone would see her different.

"Thornkit, what are you doing?" She jumped at the sound of Kestrelfoot's voice.

Sure enough the gray cat was watching her curiously. Thornkit shuffled her paws in embarrassment. She was so concerned about the way she looked. Yet one cat cared enough about her that it didn't seem to matter.

"I just wanted to wash my fur," she murmured.

Kestrelfoot looked at her in amusement before flicking his long tail over her ears. "You look fine just the way you are," he purred.

Thornkit couldn't help but look at her uncle with a sense of pride. If there was one cat she could look up to it was definitely him. She never knew who her father was; supposedly he had died before she and her siblings were bored. So Kestrelfoot was the next best thing.

"Thistlekit's showing us some fighting moves!" Briarkit's squeal made Thornkit look over her shoulder in surprise.

Sure enough Thistlekit was dropped to a crouch, trying to perfect a fighting move Thornkit had already seen before. She tried not to roll her eyes as he lunged forward the wrong way, twisting so that his paws clamped over Briarkit's shoulders. Briarkit let out a squeal of surprise when Thistlekit managed to push her to the ground.

_He's not even using the move right_, Thornkit thought angrily. It wasn't about using one's weight against the enemy. She had learned to use tactics and speed to her advantage. After listening to Aspenleaf scold Thrushpaw a few times, she had learned quickly. Of course Thistlekit would never know that. So Thornkit decided to use that to her advantage as well.

Carefully she stalked towards the trio of siblings. Palekit was watching from a safe distance. He was never one to join the fight. Instead he observed the mistakes others made and tried to fix them with his own techniques. It was a good tactic, until the time came to actually use them. Thornkit hoped that one day he would learn that there was more to fighting than just observing.

She cast the thought aside and leaped at an unsuspecting Thistlekit. The dusky brown kit let out a shriek of surprise when she toppled over him, landing not far ahead on all four paws. She tried not to look at her brother triumphantly as Thistlekit glared at her.

"Your move, brother," she sneered in a voice of content. It was similar to the voice he would've used had he done the same thing to her. She may have sounded smug at the time, but this did feel like a true accomplishment to her.

"Mother, she hurt me!" Thistlekit's voice rose to a wail, loud enough for the whole Clan to hear. Thornkit's ears flattened in disbelief at the tone of her brother's voice. In a matter of heartbeats Cottonwind was at his side, pelt bristling with outrage as she glared at Thornkit. "Thornkit hurt me," he repeated himself, whimpering as if he really was in pain.

"I did not!" Thornkit protested. She felt her fur starting to stand on end when Thistlekit buried his muzzle into Cottonwind's leg. Despite the little show he was putting on, she could see him looking at her as if daring her to say anything else.

"Get away from him you monster," Cottonwind snarled. Thornkit stared at her mother in shock. The pale gray she-cat bared her teeth in defiance and lowered her head like she was ready to strike. "I said get away, and don't bother coming back to the nursery!" she snapped, cuffing Thornkit over the ear so hard that it sent a jolt of pain through the young kit. Then Cottonwind flicked her paw at Thornkit as if she was annoying fly. "I better not hear about this from anyone in the Clan either," she added, her voice getting colder with each piercing word.

Thornkit bit back a retort as she tumbled backwards. Cottonwind swept her tail around her other three kits, shooing them back into the nursery as she left Thornkit sitting outside. She wanted to let out a wail of anguish as she was rejected by the only family she had.

_Maybe mother was right about me_. _Maybe I really am just a monster_. The thought made her feel bitter resentment towards the four of them. What had she done to deserve such treatment? She tried so hard to make mother accept her, in some way or another. And yet time and time again Cottonwind had rejected her, treating her like she was just an outcast. _If that's the way she treats me_, _than that's the way _I_ treat _her, Thornkit told herself.

She would have spat the words out loud, making sure that Cottonwind had heard them. But she knew better. Cottonwind would only use that as an excuse to attack her again. So instead she would bide her time, keep away from the cat she once thought of as her mother.

"Thornkit, what in StarClan's name happened to you?" She flinched at the sound of Kestrelfoot's voice. He must have left for a patrol during that whole event. Finally Thornkit looked at him warily; she wasn't sure what to tell him.

"The stupid furball got caught in a briar patch," Thistlekit snorted from outside the nursery. The laughter in his voice made her narrow her eyes with hate. "Maybe next time you'll learn to _think_ before you act," he added in a sneer.

_That's not what happened_! She desperately wanted to shout that to the world. But she couldn't with Thistlekit watching. She knew that he was waiting for her to make the mistake of telling Kestrelfoot what he had done. Instead of saying anything she simply shook her head angrily.

"You'll need to see Nettleclaw," Kestrelfoot sighed. He gave her forehead a comforting lick. "I can't believe that Cottonwind wouldn't do anything about this."

Thornkit bit back another retort about her so called 'mother'. If she said something now Cottonwind might just try killing her and Kestrelfoot. She couldn't put his life at risk for a mistake she had made.

Thankfully he didn't press her further with questions. Instead he gently picked her up by the scruff and carried her off to Nettleclaw's den. She didn't even put up a fight. Normally she hated being carried by the scruff, and Kestrelfoot of all cats knew that. But he was gentle enough that it didn't bother her this time.

Kestrelfoot was quick to make his way to Nettleclaw's den. It was in a small crevice that had been created by two boulders falling on top of each other. Nettleclaw kept his herbs inside the stones in order to keep them dry and protected from the outside weather. And just outside were nests made of heather and gorse for his patients and himself.

"Kestrelfoot, what's going on here?" Nettleclaw's eyes narrowed in suspicion when he saw who Kestrelfoot was carrying.

The skinny gray warrior carefully put Thornkit down before he spoke. "I found her like this outside the nursery," he explained. "Thistlekit claimed she ran into a patch of briar, but I doubt that's the case."

Again Thornkit felt bitter resentment crawl through her. While her siblings were in a warm nest next to their 'mother', she was stuck here getting her wounds treated. If Nettleclaw would even treat them. It was possible he could be just like her mother.

"I'm sorry," Nettleclaw sighed with a shake of his head. Thornkit's fur began to bristle once more as she glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she managed to ask.

"If I had not told Cottonwind or the Clan about the... about a dream I had, none of this would have happened," he murmured sympathetically.

Thornkit's claws suddenly unsheathed with annoyance. "So it's your fault my life's like this?" she demanded, her voice drawling out in a growl.

Nettleclaw looked at her in surprise before nodding. He looked back at Kestrelfoot, his eyes glowing with suspicion once more.

"Tell Cottonwind to come to my den tomorrow," he ordered. "I'd like to have a word with her about her 'mothering' techniques." His tail whipped from side to side as Kestrelfoot nodded and dashed off towards the nursery. "I'm sorry, but you will need to stay here for the next few days until your wounds are healed," he added to Thornkit.

Thornkit only shrugged this time. It's not like she had anywhere to go when her wounds did heal. She was nothing more than an outcast to her family. And she doubted they would forget what had happened any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've decided to update early since I will be gone for the rest of the week. No I'm not going on vacation, but it might as well be one ^^ Going to the Phillie Zoo on Friday, than to the Poconos on the weekend, so... yeah.<strong>

**QODT: What would you have done if you were Thornkit? Can't resist asking ;)**

**Skyfrost14 - Me too. And things aren't going to get any better from here on.**

**Lilystripe608 - Thank you!**

**NatureHeart10 - XD Thank you, and she is kind of like Rainflower. Although I think she might actually top the cake when it comes to bad mothers.**

**Silverbird22 - Don't worry, she'll be making an appearance in the next couple of chapters, along with the rest of Ember's kits ;)**

**Lunasparks - Thank you, and true enough. Normally I wouldn't use the word 'hate' unless it was really needed. And hehe, Thornkit is an arrogant little turd. Cottonwind is even worse though.**

**Wyldclaw - Yep.**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Hehe, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. I do love giving my characters personality ^^ And they're going well, for the most part. I'll finally actually be getting lessons from a real instructor so hopefully things will run more smoothly from here on. I probably will be waiting for a whole year before I can go for my license, just 'cause I get so easily distracted on the road :P**

**Blazesky2014 - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Guest - XD I do love keeping secrets :P**

**Bwezil - You are right about that one, though Thornkit is going to be taking a much darker turn than Emberstar. I'm not giving away too much; don't wanna spoil it for anyone ;)**


	4. Chapter Three

"**Long live the young at heart, You know who you are With your spirit burning, Take a risk and take a chance Carry on, Long live the soul set free...**" Long Live, For KING and COUNTRY

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

By the time Thornkit's wounds had healed it was time for her siblings to become apprentices. She sat grudgingly outside the medicine cat's den while Cloverstar held a Clan meeting that morning. The frail old she-cat looked even worse than ever when Thornkit got a good look at her.

_She's the oldest leader in the forest_, Thornkit realized. It's a wonder she had lived as long as she had. Once she passed away than Weedwhisker would lead the Clan. And Thornkit wasn't sure that was a good thing for them. _Weedwhisker is so much more violent_, she thought with a shudder.

Jealousy surged within her as Cloverstar began the ceremony. Nettleclaw had told her that she should spend at least three or four more days in the medicine cat's den. He wanted to ensure that all of her wounds were healed before she started training. Apparently she had deeper wounds than she realized, but for some reason she hadn't felt the pain at that time.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong," Cloverstar began. She stood on the Tallmound, her head held high as she watched the Clan proudly. "Come forward you three." Thornkit bit back a wail as the three kits stepped forward.

She desperately wanted to shout that it should be four. But she kept her mouth shut for her siblings sake. They deserved to have their shining moment, even if she was left behind.

"Thistlekit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Thistlepaw. Weedwhisker, you are ready for an apprentice. You have trained Aspenleaf into a fine young warrior, and I expect you to do the same with Thistlepaw."

Something flashed in Cloverstar's eyes that Thornkit didn't miss. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as Thistlepaw proudly touched noses with Weedwhisker. Thistlepaw and Weedwhisker were like a bad combination. Thornkit wondered if Cloverstar had done this on purpose.

"Briarkit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Briarpaw. Brushfur, you are ready for an apprentice. You have also trained Mossfire into a warrior WindClan can be proud of, and I expect you to pass this on to Briarpaw."

Excitement gleamed in Briarpaw's eyes as she touched noses with Brushfur. Thornkit only hoped Brushfur knew what she was getting herself into. Briarpaw was an energetic cat who didn't know when to stop. Thornkit had learned that the hard way.

"Palekit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Palepaw. Jumpfoot, you are ready for an apprentice. Though you have had no training at this point you have already proven that you are a worthy mentor. I expect you to pass on your knowledge to Palepaw."

The meeting was over when the two touched noses. Thornkit could only watch in with jealousy once more as the three separated to explore the territory. She longed to go with them and be part of that world. No thanks to Thistle_paw_ she was stuck here with Nettleclaw.

"Thornkit, why don't you help me sort through these herbs?" Nettleclaw suddenly suggested. Her eyes narrowed once more when she saw worry within his. She shook her head, anger swelling within her as her claws dug into the ground.

"I'm no medicine cat!" she spat.

Nettleclaw let out a sigh as he sat down next to her. Thornkit's ears flattened in disbelief. The only other cat to talk to her about this was Kestrelfoot. And that was only after her mother had rejected her from the nursery.

"I know that," he murmured. The sympathy in his voice made her want to claw out his throat. "But you'll need to keep yourself busy."

"Then let me clean out the elder's den," she hissed. "At least that's an apprentice's job."

"Exactly. You're not an apprentice." The words made her flinch.

_And who's fault is that_? she wanted to say. She wouldn't be stuck here if it wasn't for him declaring that she needed to stay. Instead Nettleclaw seemed determined to keep her here as long as he wanted.

"Why does Cottonwind hate me?" she suddenly asked. The longing in her voice made her sick. Why was she so desperate to know? It's not like Cottonwind had ever cared for her properly to begin with. Maybe this change might even be a good thing.

"She doesn't hate you," Nettleclaw told her. His voice had dropped to a whisper, as if he was afraid of who else might be listening. "She just has a lot going on in her life at the moment."

Thornkit looked at Nettleclaw in confusion. What exactly did he mean by that?

"Nettleclaw, do you have anything for an injured paw? Goldenbird stepped on a thorn." Thornkit stiffened when she heard Mossfire's familiar voice. The tortoiseshell she-cat had an attitude that matched her name when it came to toms. But around Nettleclaw she was different.

"I'll be right back," Nettleclaw replied.

Mossfire looked down at Thornkit as an awkward silence followed. Thornkit didn't know the older she-cat very well. All she did know was the fact that Mossfire was known for snapping at younger cats.

"I heard about what happened with Cottonwind," Mossfire finally meowed. Thornkit flattened her ears and glared. After what had happened she was in no hurry to talk to anyone else about it. "She and I used to be friends, until she started disappearing every night."

Thornkit stared at Mossfire in shock when she said that.

"Do you know where she went?" Was all Thornkit could ask.

"Unfortunately I don't," Mossfire growled. She flexed her claws before shaking her head, as if she was afraid she had said too much. "Anyways, I'm surprised by her attitude towards any kits. She used to always talk about starting a family."

Suddenly Thornkit was left wondering what had led Cottonwind to be the cat she was today. Who was her mate? Cottonwind had never mentioned his name before. To make matters worse she always avoided the subject when any of Thornkit's siblings had asked. Even Thistlepaw had tried asking and she would shut down.

"Here we go, make sure to chew these herbs to a pulp after you pull out the thorn." Nettleclaw had returned just in time, a bundle of bitter-smelling herbs clamped in his mouth. Thornkit wrinkled her nose at the stench, reminding herself once again that a medicine cat was not something she wanted to become.

"Thanks Nettleclaw," Mossfire quickly purred before grabbing the bundle of herbs.

With that being said, she trotted off to go and find Goldenbird, leaving Thornkit behind.

_Why can't I join them_? Thornkit wondered bitterly. All she wanted to do was go out and explore the territory. Even if that meant going behind Nettleclaw's words.

Thornkit looked over her shoulder as Nettleclaw disappeared into his den again. He could be so bossy sometimes, just like Thistlepaw. She was going to prove that she could become an apprentice now. One way or another, Nettleclaw couldn't keep her here.

Her ears pricked forward almost instantly as she started stalking further into camp. Most cats had learned to ignore her by now. No thanks to Thistlepaw it seemed like everyone in the Clan hated her, except for a few cats.

This time she was going to make sure that everyone saw how wrong Thistlepaw was about her. And Nettleclaw for that matter. She was stronger than they thought. After putting up with Cottonwind and Thistlepaw all those moons, it had made her stronger.

She was careful not to make a sound as she slipped out of the camp unnoticed. Her paws were tiny compared to a full-grown cat. That made it easier for her to keep quiet.

Excitement crawled through her when she reached the moors. Wind brushed past her fur, warm and welcoming. The sweet scent of heather and clover made her feel even more alive. To her this was like nothing she had ever seen before.

The moor seemed to stretched on forever. As Thornkit climbed up the first slope, she caught sight of Twoleg nests looming in the distance. She had heard Cottonwind describe what Twoleg nests look like long before she was able to leave the nursery. To her right she could see the outlines of Highstones, where the Moonstone was located.

Thornkit shook out her already ruffled fur and started trotting ahead, towards the open moors and away from camp. She could do this on her own. She didn't need anyone telling her what to do, especially medicine cats.

"Are you sure that fox is still here?" Thornkit stiffened when she heard a familiar voice. Acting quickly, she glanced over her shoulder and jumped into the nearest heather bush. She wasn't giving herself away that easily.

"No. We chased the fox as far away as possible," another cat replied. Thornkit's ears pricked forward. It was Runningpaw and Birchnose. She leaned forward to see Robinflight with them as well.

"Good, Cloverstar is under enough stress as it is," Robinflight sighed in relief. "I say we go back and tell them nothing happened. Then we can talk with Weedwhisker about this later on." She glanced at the rest of the patrol; they were giving her uneasy looks before nodding in agreement.

_What's so scary about a big bad fox_? she wondered. She had heard stories about foxes. Apparently they were big, red furry creatures that liked to prey on cats. According to Seedtail, the oldest cat in the Clan, a fox had tried stealing kits once. But it was chased away before it could get anywhere near the camp.

Shaking her head at the thought, Thornkit waited to continue until the patrol passed by. Once she was sure they had left, she padded further onto the moors. Her eyes skimmed the grassland as she checked for signs of danger.

"Thornkit!" She nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard the yowl. Eyes widening in horror, Thornkit turned to see Kestrelfoot staring at her in disbelief. "What are you _doing_ out here?" he demanded as he bounded towards her.

"I just wanted to prove that I can be an apprentice too," she muttered crossly.

Despite how annoyed she felt earlier, she felt shame crawl through her. Kestrelfoot had every right to worry. She had gone behind the medicine cat's orders, and broken the warrior code. Just how many rules could she break in one day?

"I already know what you are capable of," Kestrelfoot sighed. He sat down beside her and looked at her sympathetically. "Thornkit, I know that things are only getting worse for you. But you need to start listening; who knows what sort of trouble you could have gotten into?"

Thornkit's ears flattened as she thought of every possible scenario. A hawk could have gotten her, the fox could have found her. The possibilities were endless. But nothing _had_ happened to her, yet.

"Kestrelfoot, can I please stay out here?" she begged. "I just want to explore the territory!"

"You will when you're an apprentice," he replied in a firm tone. "Now let's get you back to camp. I'm sure that Nettleclaw is worried about you."

Anger churned within Thornkit when he didn't mention Cottonwind's name. Of course her own mother wouldn't be worried about her. If anything, Cottonwind would probably be happy if something had happened to her.

They padded on in silence, and Thornkit welcomed it. She was too angry to say anything at this point. If her own mother didn't want anything to do with her, than fine. Thornkit wasn't going to let that get to her. She needed to move on and start her own life.

Kestrelfoot suddenly stopped in his tracks. Thornkit watched her uncle warily as his fur began to stand on end.

"What's–" Kestrelfoot cut her off with a wave of his tail.

"Run," was all he whispered.

She was about to ask why when she saw what he was staring at. Her eyes widened in shock when a large russet-colored creature started bounding towards them. Thornkit didn't need to be told twice. She knew all too well what that creature was.

With one quick jump she leaped to the nearest boulder and tried hiding behind it, dropping to a crouch.

Thornkit watched on in horror as Kestrelfoot distracted the fox. His pelt was standing on end with fury as he moved to the side, avoiding it's piercing teeth. She hated not being able to help Kestrelfoot fight off the fox. But she was too small, and terrified to do anything but stare.

It felt like moons had passed before Thornkit looked again. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when the fox rounded on Kestrelfoot, snapping it's jaws around his tail. Thornkit winced at the screech that followed. She couldn't imagine how much that must hurt.

Her claws scraped the ground as she started charging forward. She didn't realize how reckless she was being. Or care for that matter. She couldn't just stick around and wait until the fox finished Kestrelfoot off.

"Thornkit, what in StarClan's name are you doing?" Kestrelfoot sounded exhausted. But he didn't stop trying to scare off the fox as it spotted what looked like easier prey.

"Helping you," Thornkit gasped, ignoring the glare he was giving her.

"You need to get out of here." Without looking back he jumped out of the way as the fox lunged forward.

Thornkit let out a terrified wail as the fox suddenly leaped at her. Just when she thought it was over, a yowl sounded from behind them. The fox took a startled step back as a patrol charged after it, pelts standing on end with rage. Her shoulders sagged in relief as the fox ran, realizing that it was outnumbered.

"Jumpfoot, Honeywing, make sure that the fox is actually gone this time." Thornkit recognized Birchnose's voice in a heartbeat.

"Thank you," Thornkit whispered.

"And you, _you_ should not have been out here in the first place!" Birchnose nearly yowled as the two warriors bounded off.

"Calm down Birchnose," Redthorn murmured. "I think this poor kit's been through enough trauma for one day."

Birchnose looked like he was ready to argue when he thought better of it. Instead he simply glared at Thornkit before shaking his head and stalking away. Thornkit felt her chest heaving with exhaustion as she realized that it was over.

"Kestrelfoot…." Thornkit turned to see that Redthorn was nudging her uncle gently. She hadn't even noticed that he collapsed during the fight. Her eyes widening in shock, Thornkit padded forward so that she was standing next to Redthorn.

"Is he…. Is he alright?" Thornkit felt a lump forming in her throat. He wasn't even moving, or showing signs of life.

"Oh StarClan!" Birchnose's cry made Thornkit jump in surprise. She followed the pale gray tom's gaze and noticed a trail of blood pooling around Kestrelfoot's body. "Even a medicine cat can't heal a wound like that," he whispered.

Thornkit felt like she was going to be sick. Kestrelfoot was dead. And it was her fault.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Hides behind computer* Please don't kill me! Had to write out that scene, as much as I hated to... I wasn't going to update now, but I thought I would just for the fun of it. Next update will likely be posted sometime next week.<strong>

**Skyfrost14 - Tell me about it. Not cool at all.**

**NatureHeart10 - XD Is it sad that I would write about that if I could? I am a very abusive author :P But of course it is something I would never do in real life. Maybe I should start writing warnings when there's such content in the chapter... But thanks, I appreciate the support! I'm trying to make my chapters not only longer but more descriptive, and I feel like I'm actually getting somewhere with that now. And thanks, it was a blast. The zoo is always amazing, especially with the 2-month old lion cubs ;)**

**Guest - Hehe, I could see that happening. That would actually make for a good parody version of this story. Though I will admit, I'm not very good at writing parodies.**

**Frostdawn - You'll have to wait and see ;)**

**Lilystripe608 - Thanks, it was an awesome trip! I'm not sure Cloverstar would've exiled Cottonwind... maybe make her clean out the elder's den for the next few moons, but other than that she probably wouldn't get much of a punishment.**

**ShadowQuest2000 - These comments are too funny! Those are pretty good scenarios, considering what Thornkit's going through right now. And thank you, it was a great trip.**

**Silverbird22 - XD They do deserve that! And I might just have to do that with Winterpaw... Does she have a warrior name you would prefer by the way? I honestly can't remember if you gave her one or not ^^**

**Lunasparks - Yep, Thistlekit, er, paw, is probably one of the more annoying characters I've written about. At least Leopardfang learned to keep her mouth shut at certain points. And I'm glad you liked that little tidbit, Thornkit is definitely going to have more problems than anyone else in the near future.**

**Bwezil - Yeah, I was debating whether or not I should wait until the next chapter to do that. But than I figured I could start it early on, than it would build into the story. And she probably is the worst mother out there; Berrypool did have a lot more common sense than Cottonwind does...**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Dread washed over Thornkit as she sat vigil that night. She was so exhausted that she had curled up next to Kestrelfoot's already frozen body. When she woke up the following morning his body had already been removed. She was horrified to learn that a patrol had buried him in the middle of the night while she was asleep.

Nettleclaw had to drag her into his den after she started wailing. Her emotions had gotten the better of her. Thornkit wanted to disappear, now more than ever. Everyone kept making fun of her now. All because she couldn't control herself.

"Thornkit, why don't you go and get something to eat?" asked Nettleclaw. He was nosing through a pile of bitter-smelling leaves. Thornkit's nose wrinkled in disgust. She didn't know how he could stand his job as medicine cat.

"I'm not hungry," she replied. In fact, she felt sick.

Ever since that day, three days ago, Thornkit had not eaten. Her thoughts were churning with anxiety. Kestrelfoot, the only cat she had ever looked up to, was gone. She desperately wanted to see him again. Even if it was just for one heartbeat.

"Come on, I'll get you something small." Nettleclaw nudged her forward gently, forgetting the herbs he'd just brought back.

She eyed him warily before sighing in agreement.

Might as well get something to eat. At this point she would never become an apprentice if she didn't get back her strength.

Her paws trudged on when they reached the clearing. Thornkit's ears flattened in resentment as cats gave her harsh looks. By now she had gotten used to their piercing gazes. But it was still difficult to pull through the day, especially when she heard the apprentices laughing at her.

"Here, this should be enough." Carefully, Nettleclaw picked a small sparrow from the fresh-kill pile.

Thornkit glared at the tiny bird before taking it without a word. She wasn't going to speak unless she had to.

With her head raised high, she trotted back to the edge of the clearing and ate alone. Nettleclaw wasn't going to always baby her like Cottonwind did with Thistlepaw.

Once she was finished eating her fresh-kill, she buried the bones and headed back for her nest. It was just outside of Nettleclaw's den. She didn't want to sleep inside with those herbs making her eyes water all night. It was bad enough he constantly checked on her to make sure that her wounds didn't open up.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Tallmound for a Clan meeting!" Thornkit's ears pricked forward with interest when she heard Cloverstar's cry. Peering up she noticed the frail old leader was standing on the Tallmound, with the support of Weedwhisker.

Curiosity suddenly surged through Thornkit, despite the anger that churned within her. She wasn't old enough to attend Clan meetings, but that didn't stop her from trying to watch them.

"By naming apprentices we show that our Clan will remain strong." Thornkit stared at Cloverstar in disbelief.

_What is she doing_? Thornkit wondered. She glanced over at Nettleclaw warily. He only watched Cloverstar expectantly, like he knew exactly where she was going with this.

"Thornkit, come forward." Cloverstar flicked her tail at Thornkit, who felt her stomach twisting with worry and excitement at the same time. The grief and anger she felt earlier seemed to vanish instantly as she stumbled forward, ignoring the snickers and jokes between her Clanmates. "Until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw. Ashfang, you are ready for an apprentice. You have trained many cats into fine apprentices, and I expect you to continue your work with Thornpaw."

Almost at once Thornpaw's ears flattened with resentment. Ashfang, the oldest warrior in the Clan, was going to be her mentor. Not that she didn't like Ashfang or anything. She just wished someone younger could be her mentor.

She touched noses with Ashfang, careful not to show her annoyance. The last thing she needed was for cats to question why she was being so resentful.

No one cheered for her name as the ceremony was over. Ashfang looked more annoyed than anything else. The senior warrior simply shrugged and looked around as an awkward silence hung in the air. Finally Ashfang looked down at Thornpaw reluctantly.

"I suppose I will have to show you the territory," she sighed.

Thornpaw's whiskers twitched with anxiety. The last time she had done that resulted in the death of a Clanmate. She wasn't even sure if she could go out there again. She shook her head and tried pushing the thoughts aside as Ashfang led the way out of camp.

"This is where you will be practicing many of your battling moves," Ashfang explained in a tone that sounded like she didn't care. Thornpaw rolled her eyes and watched the clearing with interest. It was dusted with sand to make it easier for practicing pouncing moves. A log rested just a few mouse-lengths away from the clearing. Tall grass surrounded most of it, making it difficult to see if anyone was approaching.

"Can I try out some fighting moves?" Thornpaw suddenly asked.

"You aren't ready," Ashfang retorted. "Besides, we still have the territory to explore."

She cast another longing look over at the training clearing. Thrushpaw and Aspenleaf were battle training. With one graceful leap and a twist of his body, Thrushpaw had pounced on Aspenleaf's back and managed to jump away just in time. Thornpaw wished that she could join them. She could already perform moves like that without even blinking. But Ashfang simply ignored her longing and carried on.

For the rest of the day they explored the territory. From the gorge to the Twoleg farm nearby. Thornpaw had spotted a RiverClan patrol nearby. Thankfully they only watched the pair carefully before making their way back deeper into their territory. But it was the first time Thornpaw had ever seen another warrior from a different Clan.

"Are those the tunnels?" She looked past the strange dips in the land nearby. Ashfang followed her gaze and rolled her eyes.

"Of course they are mousebrain," she snapped.

Thornpaw's heart nearly skipped a beat when two cats emerged from the tunnel nearby. Their pelts were coated with dirt, but they didn't seem to care. Redthorn and Hickoryfur were chatting away until they spotted Ashfang and Thornpaw.

"Ashfang, I trust your patrol is going well?" Hickoryfur was the first to speak up, ignoring the look Thornpaw kept giving her.

"Well enough," Ashfang replied curtly. "Have you dug up any new tunnels?" She sounded more annoyed than anything else. Thornpaw looked at her in confusion.

"As a matter of fact we have," Redthorn meowed; his voice was full of pride. "We dug one close to the RiverClan border. If it ever came to a battle than we could hide in there until we're ready." His pelt was fluffed up with anticipation.

_Won't that only make us look like cowards_? Thornpaw wondered, tilting her head to one side.

She shook her head at the thought, deciding that it wasn't in her place to think such thoughts. If she wanted to become a tunneler than she was going to have to start thinking the same thing. These tunnels could be used to their advantage, if they were tunneled properly.

Ashfang simply dipped her head to the tunnelers before carrying on. She didn't even seem interested. Thornpaw looked at her warily before shaking her head. If she wanted to become a tunneler than she would have to ask someone else to train her.

"I think we've seen enough of the territory for one day," Ashfang meowed. Her tail lashed from side to side as she looked at Thornpaw. "You can finish the day with cleaning out the elder's den."

Thornpaw's fur bristled with outrage almost at once. Cleaning out the elder's den was just another excuse! She had been hearing them all day now. And she was getting tired of them. If Ashfang didn't want to be her mentor why couldn't she just say it out loud?

_Because Ashfang doesn't want to be seen as a failure_, Thornpaw suddenly realized. That made her glare at the senior warrior even more.

If Ashfang didn't want to be her mentor than she would make the older cat's life miserable. Ashfang clearly didn't care whether or not she became a warrior.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for the shorter chapter, but I felt this was the best place to leave it off at. Next few chapters might be this way, just a warning. And I've been obsessing over Days of the Future Past. It is quite possibly one of my favorite X-Men movies ^^<strong>

**Skyfrost14 - I know, I couldn't resist...**

**Guest - Thank you, and Nettleclaw asked that she stay in his care until she's fully recovered, which is why she didn't become an apprentice with her siblings.**

**Silverbird22 - XD Love your reviews! And thanks, I'll be sure to remember that when she does get her warrior name.**

**Lilystripe608 - Her life unfortunately does suck. And I had to kill him off in order for things to move on :(**

**Frostdawn - Sorry, it had to be done D:**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Thornkit, Thorn_paw_ appreciates your support :) And thanks, I appreciate the fact that people are enjoying this story so far.**

**Snowspider of ColdClan - Cool name :) Like I said, unfortunately it had to happen. The plot gets much darker from here on...**

**boscyboo - Here's a tissue! *hands over tissue* Sorry about that, it had to happen :(**


	6. Chapter Five

"**When you've been fighting for it all your life, You've been struggling to make things right That's how a superhero learns to fly, Every day, every hour Turn the pain into power...**" Superheroes, The Script

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"I just don't get why Ashfang doesn't take you out for proper training." Thornpaw held back a sigh of frustration when Darkfur said that. The jet-black she-cat did have a valid point. She was stuck cleaning the elder's den yet _again_ for the third day in a row. Meanwhile Ashfang went out on a hunting patrol right after ordering her apprentice to perform the same duties she had been doing.

"My guess is she's scared," Cricketspring murmured. The former medicine cat had recently moved into the elder's den about a moon ago. Thornpaw still remembered how kind Cricketspring was, and still is. The dark brown she-cat had often brought the kits honey when she found it, saying that every kit deserves a treat every now and than. "She doesn't know what to expect, even if she's already mentored an apprentice before."

_Are you saying she's afraid of me_? Thornpaw wanted to shout. She kept the words to herself, knowing that she would only receive a cuff over the ears.

"Looks like you'll be an elder before you're a warrior." Thornpaw stiffened at the sound of Thistlepaw's voice. Her eyes narrowed with hate at the dusky brown apprentice. "Oh well, you were always an extra mouth to feed anyways," he added with a shrug.

"Say that again to my face, rabbit-brain!" she suddenly yowled. "And don't you dare talk that way to them!" Her pelt was standing on end with rage, eyes blazing with fury as she glared at her brother.

Thistlepaw looked taken aback, as if he wasn't expecting her to say anything at all. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he slunk off. Thornpaw watched him disappear, fur flattening once more as her shoulders sagged in relief.

"You didn't have to do that," Seedtail, the oldest cat in the Clan, murmured. Aside from Cloverstar he was the oldest. He could still remember when Cloverstar was named deputy.

She gave her chest fur a few quick licks before locking eyes with him.

"It had to be done," she replied. "He's nothing but a foxhearted coward." She nearly spat the words.

A tail brushed across her shoulders, and she looked up in surprise to see Cricketspring watching her with sympathy. Thornpaw refused to meet her gaze. She didn't want anyone's sympathy. She just wanted to be treated like everyone else.

"I think you've done enough work for the day," Cricketspring meowed. "Go and get some rest."

_You mean spend more time with my foxhearted brother_? She refused to say it out loud. Instead Thornpaw trotted over to the fresh-kill pile, relieved to get away for now. She had a feeling Ashfang would send her back tomorrow anyways.

"How about we play a game?" Once again Thistlepaw's annoying voice reached Thornpaw's ears. She kept herself on high alert, knowing where this was going.

"Can we play catch the rabbit?" Briarpaw bounced up and down with excitement. Palepaw sat next to her, looking equally interested.

"Sure," Thistlepaw flicked an ear and glared at Thornpaw. "Thornpaw gets to be the rabbit." His lips curled in the beginnings of a snarl, and Thornpaw's eyes widened in disbelief.

She wanted nothing to do with their games. And of course Thistlepaw had to get her involved. Thornpaw flattened her ears before whisking away. She wasn't going to let Thistlepaw treat her like rabbitdung. He already got away with too much.

But it seemed like Thornpaw wasn't going to get away in time. In less than a heartbeat Thistlepaw had pounced on her. She bit back a yowl of protest when he dug his claws into her shoulders, using all the pressure he could muster.

Thornpaw had to think quickly. Thistlepaw could kill her if he wanted to, and would get away with it. Suddenly she kicked out her back legs with all the strength she could give. Thistlepaw went flying backwards, the breath knocked out of him once he landed. Thornpaw looked on with pride as he struggled to get back up. Briarpaw and Palepaw skidded to a halt when they realized what happened.

"You…. You…." Thistlepaw couldn't speak. His eyes widened in horror until he finally found his voice. "Monster!"

"That is enough!" Thistlepaw's ears flattened when Cloverstar's voice rang across the clearing.

Relief washed over Thornpaw when the WindClan leader approached them. Her pelt was bristling with outrage as she looked between Thistlepaw and Thornpaw. Briarpaw and Palepaw had already fled the scene before Cloverstar could catch them.

"She started it," Thistlepaw muttered.

"I don't care who started it," snapped Cloverstar. Her glare swept over to Thistlepaw as he looked down at his paws. "Even from a distance I could see that you started this fight." Thistlepaw was about to say something again when Cloverstar cuffed him over the ears. "I may be old but my ears work well enough. You're cleaning the elders den for one moon, until you have learned your lesson."

Thistlepaw's eyes widened in disbelief, than narrowed to hate as he glared at Thornpaw. Luckily for his sake he didn't argue. Instead he bowed his head in defeat. Thornpaw took the chance to get away before he said something even worse once Cloverstar was gone.

_At least someone finally stood up for me_, she thought bitterly. She grabbed a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile and ate by herself. It was just another day of being an apprentice. She knew that her life could be worse. She could be living out on the streets as a rogue with no family at all.

...

"No, you're not supposed to duck when I attack! Use your head for a change!" Ashfang's yowl of frustration was starting to get to Thornpaw.

Ashfang had finally decided to take her out for training, and was failing miserably. Thornpaw was doing just fine on her own. It was Ashfang who seemed to cause all the problems. One move led to the next, and Ashfang thought that Thornpaw was doing the wrong thing.

Thornpaw ducked her head and kept her tail tucked in before leaping forward. Ashfang hardly had the time to react as she collided with her mentor, paws sheathed of course. The senior warrior spat something under her breath as she shook Thornpaw off.

"I'm only doing what you taught me," Thornpaw huffed after getting to her paws. She wondered why Ashfang bothered trying at all. It was obvious that Ashfang didn't like her.

"Yes, but you're still doing it wrong," Ashfang retorted. She lashed her tail and glared at Thornpaw once again. "This time try it _without_ tucking in your tail."

She looked at her mentor in confusion before doing as she was told. Her tail wasn't tucked in this time. But she checked to make sure that she was balanced enough. Ashfang had dropped to a crouch, ready this time for what would happen.

With one quick leap Thornpaw managed to tackle into Ashfang once again. The light gray she-cat let out a hiss of annoyance before cuffing Thornpaw over the ears. In retaliation Thornpaw quickly moved to the side and kicked dirt into Ashfang's face. She _had_ after all made a promise to make Ashfang's life miserable for what she was doing.

Finally Ashfang stopped in her tracks when she realized what Thornpaw was doing.

"When am I actually going to learn something _new_?" Thornpaw asked.

Ashfang shot her a cold look. "When I decide you're ready, which you obviously are not," she hissed. "You need to learn some humility first."

Thornpaw wanted to yowl in frustration. Her claws dug into the ground as Ashfang looked away.

"You're a terrible mentor," Thornpaw whispered, so quietly that Ashfang couldn't hear.

"What was that?" Ashfang demanded.

"Nothing." Thornpaw rolled her eyes and began heading back to camp. She wasn't going to learn anything. Not when Ashfang clearly didn't care.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ashfang suddenly bounded up to her, blocking Thornpaw's only exit.

She resisted the urge to say something back. Ashfang's fur was bristling with annoyance. One wrong move and the she-cat would try flaying her. Thornpaw had no doubt the Clan wouldn't care what Ashfang did to her.

"I'm going back to camp," Thornpaw muttered crossly. She desperately wanted to shout that she was looking for a new mentor. But she knew better. Ashfang would definitely attack her than.

"Not until we're finished here," Ashfang snapped. "Cloverstar is expecting me to train you into an apprentice, and that is exactly what I'm going to do."

_Then why are you making me so miserable_? Thornpaw's mind was churning with outrage. What she wouldn't give to claw this cat's ears off. But she stopped herself just in time. If she attacked her own mentor, Ashfang would tell the Clan. Than she would really be punished for that.

Either Ashfang was telling the truth or she was going to push Thornpaw too hard. Either way Thornpaw was not looking forward to it. She knew that things weren't going to get much better from here.

...

A dull pain throbbed in Thornpaw's side as she returned to camp later that night. She and Ashfang had been out for most of the day practicing that move. By now her muscles ached from working too long. Even if she had learned most of the basic fighting styles, she still wasn't used to being out for more than half the day.

Nettleclaw looked at her in surprise when she limped towards his den. She was holding her right paw up where Ashfang had scratched the sensitive pad. Her heart had plummeted when she saw the hatred in Ashfang's eyes. It was obvious that Ashfang had been listening to Cottonwind's stories. And that Ashfang would do anything to keep Thornpaw from becoming a warrior.

"What happened this time?" Nettleclaw asked when he led her into his den. "And don't lie to me, I need to know if this is going to keep happening. I can't keep wasting my herbs on senseless fights like these." He looked at Thornpaw warily before grabbing a bundle of herbs.

_If I tell him the truth Ashfang will hate me even more_, Thornpaw thought bitterly. _I already have enough enemies in the Clan_, _there's no need to make things worse than they already are_. She raised her chin defiantly and realized that she would have to stop visiting the medicine cat and endure the pain.

"I stepped on a thorn earlier this morning and didn't report it to Ashfang," she simply lied with a shrug. She might as well have considering all the bruises and scratches Ashfang had given her. Her mentor's attitude made Thistlepaw look like a StarClan warrior.

"Am I really supposed to believe that?" Nettleclaw looked at her doubtfully as he applied marigold and cobwebs to stop the bleeding. "This wound opened up recently, which implies that the injury occurred recently. And judging by the way you were limping, you have several hidden injuries as well."

Thornpaw bit back a retort, knowing that Nettleclaw would only see it as an excuse to hold back on her training. Once he was finished applying the herbs and told her to take it easy, she rushed off back to the apprentice's den. She was eager to get away before he did actually say that. All she wanted to do now was curl up and sleep away the pain. And for once that was exactly what she did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's chapter five. It may seem broken up and choppy, but everything occurs on the same day. And I apologize for the time skips ^^ But anywho, anyone listen to the new album from The Script? I've only just recently started listening to them, and I absolutely love No Sound Without Silence. Awesome and inspiring album. That's my advertisement for the day XD<strong>

**Wyldclaw - yeah it does, and unfortunately it's not going to get any better :(**

**Snowspider of ColdClan - No problem! And the plot must go on; I'm trying to improve on just about every category I can think of, and so far angst seems to be the best for me /= Not sure why though... Anyways, updates probably will be a little slower for this story...**

**Skyfrost14 - He probably would have been her mentor, although since they were very close that might have complicated things.**

**Silverbird22 - XD Yep, I do! And here's a flashlight :P Yeah, Thornpaw is pretty much the complete opposite of Tallstar. Ashfang definitely isn't helping, and believe it or not she's Thornpaw's kin D: You'll find out in a few chapters ;)**

**boscyboo - Hehe, I try :P And thank you, I appreciate your review!**

**Frostdawn - Indeed she dose, but she certainly isn't going to get that from her Clanmates. I've seen it happen too many times as well, especially in other books I've read...**

**ShadowQuest2000 - I'd say Thornpaw's life is worse than Emberstar's, and it might not get any better :( But at least she has fans XD That might help. And as for X-Men, I absolutely loved all of the movies, and Apocalypse (I think that's the title for the next movie) sounds like it will be just as amazing. I always like to call the end scenes Easter eggs, and almost every Marvel movie has them :)**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Rain poured down on the camp when Thornpaw woke up. She let out a huff of exasperation before hiding under the nearest bush she could find. Her fur was already messy enough, and the camp was now becoming a muddy clearing. Apprentices were working double time to make sure the elders didn't slip. Thornpaw noticed that Thistlepaw was even working harder than usual, and held back a purr of satisfaction.

It was good to know that someone had noticed the treatment Thistlepaw gave her. Cloverstar's punishment had not gone by unnoticed either. After complaining about it for most of the night, Cottonwind had marched over to Cloverstar to find out what had happened. And of course Cottonwind had blamed the whole incident on Thornpaw when she had the chance.

She looked down at her mud-coated paws warily. Why did Cottonwind hate her so much? She had never done anything to harm her mother, as far as she was concerned. It was like Cottonwind didn't even see her as her daughter by blood. Only Thistlepaw, Palepaw and Briarpaw were treated like Cottonwind's true kits.

"Thornpaw, we're going hunting!" Ashfang's voice soared over the pouring rain. Thornpaw looked at her mentor in dismay. In this rain it would be almost impossible to find anything. She glanced over at the other apprentices and wished she could join them. Even the tunnelers had stopped their work; in the rain the tunnels collapsed more often and made work underground much more dangerous.

With a sigh of frustration, Thornpaw got to her paws and trotted after her mentor. Ashfang looked down at her scornfully before leading the way out of camp. By now Thornpaw was soaked to the bone, her pelt clinging to her for warmth.

_We shouldn't be out here_, she thought angrily. _Ashfang's doing everything she can to make me miserable_. Thornpaw knew very well what Ashfang was up to before they had even reached the training spot. She just hoped they weren't out too long before she got sick.

"Right, I want to see your best hunter's crouch," Ashfang meowed. She sat near the edge of the clearing, her tail wrapped around her paws. Thornpaw only looked at her in confusion. WindClan cats didn't need to do that. They mostly chased rabbits and large birds; every now and than a mouse would be caught in one of the tunnels, but that was about it.

But Thornpaw complied nonetheless. Her haunches wriggled as she dropped to a crouch. It was a move that just about every young cat learned before they left the nursery. Thornpaw had nearly perfected hers when she tried practicing her moves on Thistlepaw. Of course her brother didn't appreciate it much at the time, but Thornpaw knew than what she was capable of.

"How is this supposed to help me catch rabbits?" Thornpaw asked when Ashfang finally let her up. The light gray she-cat seemed annoyed with the fact that Thornpaw already knew so much. But Thornpaw wasn't going to let that get to her. She had already promised that she would make Ashfang's life as miserable as possible.

Before Thornpaw could react, Ashfang suddenly got to her paws and swatted them across Thornpaw's face, claws unsheathed. Pain seared through Thornpaw the moment Ashfang stepped back. A look of contentment stretched across Ashfang's face when she finally saw what she had done.

"Do not speak to your mentor unless I demand it," she snapped. "I can see that my lessons from the other day fell on deaf ears. You clearly need more work than I realized."

Thornpaw dug her claws in the ground out of pure frustration. The pain from earlier seemed to vanish once Ashfang inflicted her pain. She was determined to prove Ashfang wrong now more than ever. Her mind was telling her to end it quickly due to the rain and fatigue. But Thornpaw simply raised her chin and ignored her inner pleading.

"Fine, you want me to hunt a rabbit? Then I'll find one," she snapped. Ashfang looked at her in surprise, but she didn't let the warrior continue, "And maybe than you'll see I don't need this foxdung." Thornpaw ignored the glare Ashfang gave her and trotted away.

Even in the pouring rain, Thornpaw could hear the yowls of protest that came from Ashfang. If she died out here on the moors, it would be on Ashfang's paws. She hoped that guilt would overwhelm that crowfood eating coward. She wasn't going back until she caught her first piece of fresh-kill.

...

A rabbit hared across the open moors, desperate to escape the clutches of it's pursuer. The rain had finally stopped, but dark gray swirls of clouds still surrounded the sky. Underneath the rabbit's paws the grass was slippery and wet. Finally out of exhaustion and tripping so many times, the rabbit gave up for a few precious moments.

That was all Thornpaw needed in order to catch up. Her chest ached from running so hard and long. But her eyes gleamed with triumph as she lunged for the kill. The rabbit writhed underneath her paws as she gave it a swift killing blow. Satisfaction swelled within Thornpaw as she dropped the dead rabbit at her paws.

"Let's hope that this shuts her up for a while," Thornpaw sighed. The wind had picked up as the clouds drifted by. Thornpaw looked around warily before grabbing the rabbit to take it back to camp. She knew that cats would start asking where she was if she didn't get back now. If they cared at all. As far as she was concerned it was only the elders who seemed to care about her, and Cloverstar.

_At least someone is looking out for me_, she reminded herself. The bitterness in her mind made her realize just how much she hated the Clan. Why was it that everyone treated her like she was an outcast? She had never done anything wrong as far as she could remember.

Thornpaw shook her head at the thoughts and trudged back to camp, dragging the rabbit with her. It was almost as big as she was. Maybe she could give the rabbit to the elders since they had been so kind to her lately. Or better yet give it to Cloverstar.

"…. And she left me standing there, the ungrateful _runt_!" Thornpaw stiffened when she heard Ashfang's complaint. "Why did Cloverstar give me such a useless apprentice? Out of all the kits I had to get that one…." Anger surged within Thornpaw before she skirted away from the clearing.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hard on her?" Birchnose meowed. "Give the poor apprentice a break, she's going through enough trauma as it is." Thornpaw felt a small prickle of hope; at least _someone_ was standing up for her.

She decided to use that as a chance to show Ashfang that she was back safe and sound. Even if she was annoyed with her mentor, she at least had to show that she cared. Thornpaw held her breath when she dropped the dead rabbit at Ashfang's paws. The she-cat's nose wrinkled in disgust almost at once.

"Is that satisfying enough for you?" she demanded. Thornpaw hoped that Ashfang got the hint that she heard everything. Ashfang's face twisted in a scowl when she understood what Thornpaw meant.

"You expect cats to eat something that's covered in dirt?" she hissed.

"Ashfang…." The warning tone in Hickoryfur's voice went unnoticed. Before either Birchnose or Hickoryfur could react, Thornpaw suddenly lunged forward. Fury surged through Thornpaw as she tackled the older she-cat to the ground, pinning her despite being smaller. All those times fighting Thistlepaw had made her stronger, and she wasn't going to let up until Ashfang apologized.

"I'm tired of you treating me like I'm just a worthless piece of foxdung!" Thornpaw snarled. She pressed a paw against Ashfang's neck, letting anger get the better of her. "If you don't want me to be your apprentice than fine, tell Cloverstar. But I am _not_ going to let you hold me back on my training!"

Ashfang was too stunned to say anything. Finally Thornpaw released her grip and grabbed the rabbit. All of the anger she had felt earlier suddenly seemed to melt away, like that attack had released it all. Thornpaw's shoulders sagged with relief as she dropped the rabbit on the fresh-kill pile.

"That went well." Thornpaw nearly leaped out of her fur when she heard Cricketspring's voice. She looked up to see that the elder had joined her. "You do realize that attacking a Clanmate is against the warrior code?"

"I don't care anymore," Thornpaw sighed. She dropped her gaze as shame suddenly crawled through her. "It's not like anyone wants me around anyways." She added the last part with a shrug. Most of that was true; no one wanted her here.

"You know that's not true," Cricketspring rasped. Thornpaw leaped away from the elder as she tried soothing her. Too much pain and anger had built up within her. She didn't want any cat's sympathy, not now. "Thornpaw, come here." Cricketspring raised her tail, and Thornpaw's ears flattened in disdain. Finally Thornpaw scooted over, giving in. "Now you listen to me. You are not the worthless apprentice they may make you feel. Everyone has their own differences. You just need to see yours as your strength."

Hope flared within Thornpaw for the first time in moons. She looked up to see the truth in the former medicine cat's eyes. Maybe Cricketspring was right, but that still didn't make what was happening now any better.

"Thank you," she murmured. "For being there when I needed someone."

Cricketspring flicked her tail across Thornpaw's ears before padding away to the elder's den. The former medicine cat was wise, and Thornpaw knew that she should take her advice seriously. But that didn't mean the others were going to listen.

"Everyone!" Thornpaw stiffened when she heard Weedwhisker's voice. The long-haired gray tom was standing near the camp entrance, looking horrified. "I've just found Cloverstar outside the camp; she's…. I'm afraid she's dead!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... yeah. That was that chapter. Lots of drama, the typical stuff that keeps a reader interested :P Actually I did have that last scene planned for the last few weeks, I just needed to figure out where it would be added. And this seemed perfect enough. As for Thornpaw, well, life for her is about to get even more hectic.<strong>

**Wyldclaw - She really is. Maybe she needs more than just a wake-up call. And yep, Cloverstar was one of my favorite leaders next to Emberstar ^^ Although Kindlestar is a close third for some reason...**

**Skyfrost14 - I think just about everyone is starting to hate her. I do too :(**

**Snowspider of ColdClan - Ashfang is Cottonwind's mother, if you can believe it. And you'll find out about Thornpaw's father in later chapters, it might surprise everyone ^^ I'm glad you're enjoying both stories, they're fun to write as well!**

**Silverbird22 - XD No problem! This was before Tallstar's time though, so... not sure if that could be possible :P Gotta love Pokemon references; I can't wait for November 22! Or is it the 21? Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire here we come! :D**

**Natureheart10 - Trust me, you're not the only one who hates them. Cloverstar and Nettleclaw do, or did play big rolls in this story. So does Cricketspring; I don't know why but she reminds me of Willowshade...**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Ashfang is quite the enigma... unfortunately she's also the type who likes to be in the 'in crowd', which includes her family. I think part of the reason for that is because it's so far away; I don't think Apocalypse is coming out until 2016, but I'm not entirely sure about that. The album is on Youtube, you can listen to it on their site :)**

**Foreststar of WindClan - Unfortunately it would spoil part of the book if I told you...**

**Bwezil - It's okay, I'm glad that you're reviewing at all :) As for Thornpaw, her life isn't going to get much better until the end :(**


	8. Chapter Seven

"**All You've ever wanted, all You've ever wanted, All You've ever wanted was my heart Freedom's arms are open, my chains have all been broken, Relentless love has called me from the start And all You wanted was my heart...**" All You Ever Wanted, Casting Crowns

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Shock surged through Thornpaw as she stared down at the body of Cloverstar. The former leader's fur had been cleaned and lined with her namesake for vigil. Thornpaw bowed her head when she caught sight of Cloverstar. Weedwhisker had claimed to have found her body near the border. Because of the rain from earlier it had been difficult to pick up any familiar scent.

Thornpaw felt miserable. Now the Clan would be led by Weedwhisker, and he could care less about her. At least Cloverstar had cared for all of her Clanmates like a leader should. Weedwhisker was just…. She didn't know how to describe him. There was just something about him that threw her off, and the fact that he encouraged Thistlepaw to do the things he did didn't help.

_I'm sorry Cloverstar_, Thornpaw thought with a sigh._ I wish I could've been there for you_. Instead she had taken her frustration out on her own mentor. She could still see Ashfang glaring at her with all the hate she could muster. Few cats dared talk to the senior warrior right now. The scratches Thornpaw had given her were now covered in cobwebs to prevent them from getting infected.

She bowed her head once more before retreating to the apprentice's den, exhausted from the day's turn of events. Tonight Weedwhisker would travel to the Moonstone. And of course he was taking Thistlepaw with him. According to Clan tradition an apprentice was taken to the Moonstone before they were made warriors. And as usual Thistlepaw got to go before anyone else.

_I hope he gets bitten by an adder_, she told herself, the bitterness and anger suddenly returning. _Then he'll see what I go through on a daily basis_. Those thoughts kept running through her mind until sleep finally overtook her. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

...

"I say these words before the spirit of Cloverstar so that she may hear and approve my choice!" Weedwhisker sat atop the Tallmound, his tail wrapped around his paws. Or was he Weed_star_ now? Judging by the grin on his face he had earned his nine lives. "Ashfang will be my deputy!"

Ashfang looked completely taken by surprise. Thornpaw's ears flattened in annoyance as she stood up and the Clan congratulated her. Eventually the surprise was replaced with embarrassment when she realized that this wasn't just a dream.

"I, I don't know what to say," she stammered. "But I do promise to make sure that patrols are always set up, and I will do my best."

"Your best is all I ask," Weedstar meowed.

Thornpaw didn't miss the smirk on his face. She knew why he had chosen Ashfang as his deputy. Ashfang was already getting old, and had the temper of a badger. Thistlepaw would soon be a warrior, and since he was already Weedstar's favorite, it would be no surprise if he become Weedstar's next deputy.

_Because Thistlepaw doesn't have enough power as it is_, she reminded herself. She glared at her brother. He was sitting between Palepaw and Briarpaw, a look of pride showing on his face. Weedstar, his mentor and his favorite warrior, was now leader of the Clan. That gave him a chance to rub it in to the other apprentices. Which meant Thornpaw of course would bare the full brunt of it.

She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts. Today she would begin her training once more, and hopefully this time Ashfang would take it more seriously. After the beating Thornpaw had given her yesterday, maybe Ashfang would show a little more respect.

"Hey Thornpaw, are you alright?" Thornpaw whirled around to see Runningpaw looking at her in concern. "I, I'm sorry about what happened," he stammered, sounding more embarrassed than anything else. "Cloverstar was a great leader, she even stood up for you."

"Why should I not be alright?" Thornpaw demanded. Her pelt began to bristle with annoyance; she could already see Thrushpaw standing next to Palepaw, a knowing look flashing in his eyes. Thrushpaw had put his brother up to this little chat. "Cloverstar isn't my kin, she was just the leader. I can just as easily stand up for myself; I don't need anyone's help." She nearly spat the words out, letting all the anger from earlier return.

Runningpaw took a startled step backwards, his eyes wide with fear. "I-I didn't mean—" Thornpaw cut him off with a wave of her tail. She didn't care what he had meant. The fact that he was mousebrained enough to follow his brother's prank made her want to claw his ears off.

"I don't care," she hissed. "Just leave me alone and go back to whatever it was you were doing." Runningpaw didn't hesitate to turn and run. Thornpaw watched in faint amusement as he disappeared into the apprentice's den, tail tucked between his legs.

She stifled a yawn and started grooming herself once she was left alone. Her fur was already so matted, and from the rain earlier it was now coated with mud. Cottonwind had never taken to grooming her when she was a kit. It was always her job to ensure that her fur was clean. While Cottonwind had always said Briarpaw was the most beautiful kit, she would always say that Thornpaw was the ugliest. She never said it straight forward, but Thornpaw heard. She knew what Cottonwind thought of her.

"Why do you bother cleaning your fur? It's not like that will make a difference anyways." Thornpaw stiffened at the sound of Thistlepaw's voice. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits as she looked at her brother. "Besides, no cat would ever think you're beautiful to begin with," he added with a shrug.

Fury swept through Thornpaw, and before she knew what was happening she launched herself at Thistlepaw. He let out a yowl of surprise when she barreled into him, digging her paws into his shoulders. All of the insults in the world wouldn't stop her from attacking again if she needed to.

"You're nothing but a foxhearted coward," she spat. "All you ever do is use words to hurt others, but they don't effect me. I've already been tormented from the day I was a kit, by the likes of you!" She made sure that he understood the message behind her words.

"Really? My words don't effect you? Because from where I'm at I can see that you're in a world of trouble." Hurt flashed through Thornpaw when she realized that he was right. It was more than just words that had effected her. The fact that he had the Clan wrapped under his paw only made things worse. And she knew he would use that to his advantage. "You may have learned all of the fighting moves, but none of them will help you when I become a warrior, and you're still just a puny apprentice."

He kicked her off and she went tumbling down the small slope. Thistlepaw gave her a sneer of content before dashing off to join the other apprentices. Thornpaw's ears flattened in defeat, all of the courage she had felt earlier suddenly washed away.

...

"You've improved in your fighting skills," Ashfang huffed after getting pinned once again. Thornpaw had managed to beat her mentor three times in one day. Pride flashed through her when she realized that she _was_ getting stronger. "Maybe it's time for some advanced battle training." Ashfang nodded to Thrushpaw and Aspenleaf.

In a few days Thrushpaw and Runningpaw would become warriors. The two had started talking nonstop about their ceremony since than. Thornpaw only rolled her eyes when Thrushpaw lifted his chin. His chest was puffed out to make him look twice his size. Thornpaw's lips curled in annoyance; she was not intimidated by his appearance.

"I want you two to practice your fighting moves, make sure that you show us what you are capable of," Aspenleaf meowed. "And Thrushpaw, try to go easy on her." Thornpaw let a small growl form in the back of her throat. She was going to surprise them all.

She waited for Thrushpaw to make the first move. He leaped forward, his claw sheathed as he tried landing a blow. Thornpaw simply stepped aside and let him slide into the ground beside her. Amusement flashed in her eyes as she whirled around and pinned him, digging her front paws into his shoulders.

Thrushpaw tried struggling free from her grasp, but Thornpaw held on. Finally she lessened her grip, and for a moment Thrushpaw stopped writhing in confusion. She used that as a chance to gain the upper paw by toppling him over. Thrushpaw landed on his back with a loud _umph_ sound.

"Where'd you learn how to fight like that?" he asked after getting back to his paws. Thornpaw stopped her relentless attacks and let pride show in her eyes once more. He was more confused than ever after realizing just how skilled she really was.

"I observe, and from what I observe I learn," she explained with a shrug. "I could beat Thistlepaw in a fight any day. He's just too mousebrained to realize that." She added the last part with a scornful hiss, remembering what he had done to her earlier that day.

"Alright, I think that's enough for one day," Ashfang announced. "I have patrols to organize for tomorrow. Aspenleaf, would you mind taking Thornpaw hunting?" Thornpaw looked at the older she-cat in surprise. For the first time since she had started her training, she actually saw _respect_ in Ashfang's eyes.

_What changed her mind_? Thornpaw couldn't help but wonder. She shook her head at the thought, realizing that it didn't matter. All those days of training by herself had paid off in the end. Finally a few cats were starting to see that she wasn't just some worthless apprentice.

Aspenleaf dipped her head respectfully and turned to face Thornpaw and Thrushpaw. "We'll try hunting near the gorge, just try and keep away from the edge," she warned them. Thornpaw didn't miss the look in her eyes, and a shudder ran down her back.

Many cats had died falling over the gorge because they weren't paying attention. She remembered hearing the elders talk about it one day. Briarpaw had woken up wailing after falling asleep from that tale, and it had taken quite a while for her to recover.

Thornpaw trotted ahead to get a better view of her surroundings. A rabbit was nosing it's way through a bush while a hawk soared lazy circles above. Thornpaw dropped down to a crouch and watched carefully. If she was careful than she might have two pieces of fresh-kill for the price of one. Hawks were difficult to catch, and apprentices were often scolded for hunting them.

Suddenly the hawk dove down, the rabbit having forgotten about predators around it. Thornpaw kept her head low to the ground so that the hawk wouldn't spot her. Thanks to her golden fur she blended in with the light brown and green grass that covered the moor.

Just when the hawk was about to catch the rabbit, Thornpaw leaped in the air and landed on it's back. The hawk let out a screech of surprise when the sudden weight knocked it off balanced. But the hawk was quick to regain it's balance and tried throwing her off. Thornpaw simply clung on with her claws for dear life. Within heartbeats Thornpaw managed to push the hawk to the ground; before it could recover she gave it a killing blow to the neck.

The commotion had startled the rabbit enough for it to flee before she could catch that as well. Thornpaw shook her head in frustration before stepping off the now dead hawk. It was big enough to feed half of the Clan, and she couldn't help but feel pride surge through her once more.

_I'll have to find a place to bury it_, she realized. She couldn't just come back with one piece of fresh-kill, even if it was a hawk. Thornpaw decided to explore the moors once more before dragging the hawk to a tunnel. Here it would be safe for now until she returned.

Throughout the day she continued searching for any prey she could find. It was close to dusk when Thornpaw finally managed to find a shrew and take it down. Her shoulders were stiff with exhaustion, but she couldn't help but feel proud of herself.

Aspenleaf and Thrushpaw were still waiting for her at the training clearing, much to her surprise. The two stared at her in shock when they saw the hawk she was dragging. Next to the hawk was a tiny looking shrew, and Thornpaw had to admit that it did look puny compared to the hawk.

"Do you know how mousebrained it was to go after a hawk?" Aspenleaf demanded. Her voice was full of anger, but Thornpaw could see surprise in her eyes. "You could have been killed going after it. But I am surprised you managed to catch it." Her tail flicked over to the small amount of prey Thrushpaw had caught.

"Thanks, it wasn't too difficult," she murmured in embarrassment. She wasn't used to getting praised by others. Maybe this sudden change wasn't such a bad thing. If cats were starting to show her more respect than that meant life might just start getting better. And that was all she really wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's chapter seven. I'm trying to stay consistent with my updates! And word amount as well; which means this chapter was over 2K... I'd say that's pretty impressive for me. Hopefully that scene with the hawk wasn't too much, I'm not sure what age a cat has to be in order to hunt one : Anywho, on to the review replies!  
><strong>

**Skyfrost14 - I know, I'm evil to all my cats ;)**

**Wyldclaw - Thornpaw does have a bit of a temper doesn't she? And you'll find out later on!**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Haha, I understand what that's like. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you get some rest!**

**Snowspider of ColdClan - Cloverstar unfortunately did die, though I didn't go into full detail as to what happened for a reason. And I hope this update is quick enough, I'm trying to update every few days so that readers can keep up.**

**boscyboo - I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and hopefully this update is fast enough!**

**Silverbird22 - XD I'm so excited for November, my birthday is coming up and the Newsboys concert is coming up, and the new Pokemon games as well! So much going on! My bet is on Weedstar, just for kicks ;)**

**Frostdawn - Please don't swear in reviews; some of the younger readers might find it offensive...**

**Lunasparks - Ah it's okay, I understand. I'm just glad you're reviewing at all! Cloverstar's death is a mystery that few will be able to solve, and I do love mysteries :P**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Weedstar said that I'll be going to the Gathering tonight." Thornpaw rolled her eyes at the pride in Thistlepaw's voice. He was boasting about how great his mentor was yet again. And of course Weedstar had allowed him to go to the Gathering. His first one; and Thornpaw doubted he would let her go.

The hawk she had caught the day before had impressed quite a few cats. Even Ashfang of all cats had been pleased with her progress. But of course she received vengeful glares when she decided to share it amongst the elders. Considering they were the first to help her out when she needed it, she felt like they deserved such a large meal.

Weedstar refused to believe that Thornpaw was worth taking to a Gathering. He had invited Briarpaw and Palepaw as well, including Runningpaw in the mix. Thornpaw would be stuck in camp with Thrushpaw. She desperately wanted to see what it was like at a Gathering. Maybe she could sneak out of camp while there were so few warriors around.

_Fourtrees isn't too far away_, she thought._ And I would be back before the Clan got back_. Hope flared within her chest at the thought. That was exactly what she would do. She was a master of blending in with her surroundings after all, or so she thought. All she wanted to do was see the other Clans. There was no harm in that, right?

"I can't wait to see what the other Clans are like," Briarpaw mewed. Excitement gleamed within her eyes as Cottonwind approached them. Thornpaw's ears flattened when mother shot her a cold glare. "Mother gets to go too!" Briarpaw nearly squealed.

"You are such a beautiful kit," Cottonwind purred. She brushed her tail against Briarpaw's shoulders when the apprentice ducked her head in embarrassment. "Why can't Thornpaw be more like you? She's nothing but an embarrassment to this family."

Hate replaced the hope Thornpaw had felt earlier. She couldn't help but glare at her mother, wishing with every heartbeat she had that she could flay her. Cottonwind didn't even bother hiding the fact that she hated her other daughter.

"Yeah, why can't she be more beautiful, smarter and faster than us?" Thistlepaw sneered. Thornpaw dug her claws into the ground as she tried to control her temper. "I bet she didn't even take down that hawk on her own. It was probably already sick or injured," he added.

Fury swept through Thornpaw, and she resisted the urge to strike out at him. Thistlepaw was just goading her on, she knew it. If she attacked him now, Cottonwind would use it as an excuse to hurt her even more. Cottonwind already hated her enough. Instead of letting their cruel words getting to her, Thornpaw stalked away towards the elder's den.

"She's already an elder," Cottonwind purred in amusement. "Why don't I get you three ready? I don't want the Clans thinking you're mother is neglectful." Thornpaw's ears flattened at the words; Cottonwind didn't want the other Clans to know what she had done to her other daughter.

Cricketspring was sitting outside, washing herself when she noticed Thornpaw's arrival. Thornpaw wished there was some way to block out the voices of her kin. The only cat that had actually cared for her was dead. She didn't even consider Cottonwind as her mother anymore.

"Why does everyone hate me?" she whispered, bowing her head in shame.

"Not everyone hates you young one," Cricketspring rasped. She brushed her tail across Thornpaw's shoulder comfortingly. "I believe those cats are only jealous of what you have accomplished. There aren't many who can take down a hawk like that, and share it with the elders!"

"That was the best meal I've had in moons," Grassfang agreed. He was laying down with his paws tucked underneath his chest, even though he was moons older than Cricketspring. Thornpaw was amazed at the fact that even though he looked old, he still had a lot of energy.

Thornpaw's ears burned with embarrassment at the praise. She knew that the elders were only being nice because of Cricketspring. One wrong word and the former medicine cat would likely claw their ears off.

"Thank you…. I just wish there was more I could do, if there was anything to actually make them see that I'm not just a…." Thornpaw paused and thought of the right term, not wanting to insult anyone. "Just a kit."

"As I said before, they are only jealous," Cricketspring meowed. "Give it time, and you will see that as well. I'm sure eventually they will warm up to you."

Doubt flickered in Thornpaw's eyes, but she didn't to make it look like she didn't care. Instead she bowed her head thankfully and watched as Cricketspring and Grassfang got ready to leave. Darkfur had been moved to the medicine cat's den after complaining about fighting chills, and Seedtail had asked to stay behind with him. So only Cricketspring and Grassfang were going.

As the Clan started to leave the hollow, Thornpaw made a quick decision. She was going to the Gathering, no matter what. Even if it got her punished she wasn't going to miss it. Considering the fact that Ashfang was able to go and she was forced to stay behind, it was only fair.

"Where are you going?" Thrushpaw's voice caught her by surprise. She whirled around to see him standing behind her, head tilted to one side out of curiosity.

"Look, I just want to get some fresh air, maybe stretch my muscles," she murmured. She hated lying, especially after Thrushpaw was only just starting to like her.

"Sounds to me like you're sneaking out," he said in an accusing tone. Thornpaw was about to make a sharp retort when she noticed his eyes were flashing with amusement. "Then again, I may have misunderstood you," he added.

She looked at him in disbelief. Was he actually implying that he would let her go? Thrushpaw was always more difficult to read than his brother. But he was treating her like a normal Clanmate would. And she couldn't help but wonder what had changed his mind about her.

"I'll be back before the Clan gets back," she promised with a dip of her head. She was hopeful that he wouldn't rat her out. Then again maybe she was putting too much faith in him. It was hard to judge when someone was lying or telling the truth.

Thornpaw padded away before Thrushpaw could say anything else. The moon was already beginning to rise to it's fullest height. She had to move quickly if she wanted to get there in time. With careful pawsteps she was quick to avoid the prying eyes of the guards. Hickoryfur and Sagefire were guarding the camp tonight. The two she-cats too were busy gossiping to notice the disappearance of one apprentice.

Her shoulders sagged in relief when she reached the moors. Up ahead lay Fourtrees, where the Gatherings were held. She looked over her shoulder one last time before bounding down the slope. Once again she was thankful her fur blended in so well with the territory. Otherwise cats would spot her from a distance if they were looking.

The moors seemed to stretch on forever until Thornpaw finally skidded to a halt. A few tail-lengths ahead were the thick band of trees that made up ThunderClan's territory. Thornpaw's ears flicked back and forth to listen for sounds of any approaching patrols. Once she was sure that she was alone, Thornpaw continued making her way towards Fourtrees.

Already she could pick up the mingled scents of RiverClan and WindClan. The rich fishy scent made her nose wrinkle in annoyance. She didn't know how RiverClan could stand that stench. Then again to RiverClan the scent of WindClan might disgust them. She wasn't sure how that worked.

Her ears pricked forward when she spotted a few cats through the ferns that lined the hollow where Gatherings were held. Silhouettes of cats could be seen, and Thornpaw trotted forward to get a better view of the clearing.

"… useless piece of foxdung like that doesn't belong in our Clan." Thornpaw flinched when she heard Cottonwind's voice. She pressed forward and spotted Cottonwind talking to a couple of RiverClan cats. "All she ever does is cause trouble, and she's already hurt my poor son!"

"Why did you bother letting her live than?" one she-cat asked. A low growl formed in the back of Thornpaw's throat, but she pushed it back when the other she-cat turned in her direction. The last thing she wanted was to give her position away, especially now.

"Because that mousebrain for a medicine cat thought it would be wise to keep her alive," Cottonwind muttered. "He's about as useless as it gets when it comes to medicine cats. I still can't believe Cricketspring chose him as her successor."

_Cottonwind truly is a heartless coward_, Thornpaw thought bitterly. She decided to leave while she could. Cottonwind would pay for what she had said and done. She obviously wasn't a loyal warrior to WindClan. All she seemed to care about was Thistlepaw and her other two kits.

She continued weaving her way through the ferns until she reached a spot where she could see everyone. The two medicine cats were huddled together, their pelts almost touching. Thornpaw's ears pricked forward with interest as she tried to catch what Nettleclaw was saying. Dovepaw often paid him a visit for advice since she was only an apprentice. Because the former medicine cat had died before he could take on an apprentice, Dovepaw had chosen to take on the special task.

"…. I'm worried about the apprentices though," Nettleclaw was saying. "Especially Thornpaw. Everyone treats her like she's a piece of dirt, and I'm afraid that nothing good will come out of it."

"You're worried about the prophecy, aren't you?" Dovepaw's voice was soft, but Thornpaw heard her words loud and clear. "What if the prophecy isn't about Thistlepaw or Briarpaw? It could be about her, seeing as she is treated like an outcast, it would make sense." She added the last part with a shrug, like it didn't matter.

"If that is the case, than WindClan is doomed." Thornpaw felt her fur standing on end with fear. What did he mean by that? She ducked when the scent of ThunderClan filled her lungs. A patrol of warriors, apprentices and elders quickly barged into the clearing.

Thornpaw stiffened when she saw a light ginger dappled tom pad to what she guessed was the Great Rock. Cricketspring had described to her what Fourtrees looked like on the inside. She had never actually seen it for herself until now.

"Good evening Willowshade, Poppypaw," Nettleclaw greeted the two medicine cats of ThunderClan. Thornpaw had to raise her chin to get a better view of the pair. Willowshade was a pretty looking creamy brown she-cat with icy blue eyes. And Poppypaw had pale golden fur and green eyes. "I hope all is well in ThunderClan."

"Life couldn't be better," Willowshade replied with a flick of her tail. "Whiteflower moved into the nursery a few days ago."

"That's wonderful news!" Dovepaw purred. "Hollyfrost moved into the nursery not too long ago as well. She was so shocked when I told her she was expecting kits."

Thornpaw ignored the medicine cats for a while and moved forward. She was close enough to see a group of apprentices sitting together, chatting away like songbirds. Thornpaw leaned closer when she noticed the ThunderClan apprentices.

There were three apprentices in total, all of them different shades of pelt colors. One was a pure white she-cat with blue eyes, another was a tortoiseshell she-cat with red patches mixed in and green eyes. The last was a dusky brown tom with bright amber eyes. Thornpaw rolled her eyes when she saw that Thistlepaw was boasting about how great he was yet again.

It didn't take long for ShadowClan to arrive once ThunderClan was settled. By now it was already moonhigh. Thornpaw tilted her head to one side when she saw the apprentices break apart. Her heart nearly skipped a beat as the white she-cat let out an infuriated screech. A smug look flashed on Thistlepaw's face until the she-cat swiped a claw across it. Thistlepaw looked at the she-cat in utter shock, than his eyes narrowed into hate.

She couldn't help but look away. That apprentice was going to regret doing what she had done. Thistlepaw would get his revenge, one way or another. He always did. And he always got away with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm posting this early because I will be gone for most of the weekend. Going to the lake house up in the Poconos, than heading to my uncles to celebrate my cousin and aunt's birthday. Their birthdays range around almost the same exact time, and I get to meet my other cousin's new baby Anna-Marie :) So exciting! So... yeah.<strong>

**Silverbird22 - Happy birthday! Super Smash Bros. Looked pretty awesome, I'm thinking of getting it, though If I do it may be for Christmas. I'm getting Omega Ruby for my birthday. Also, you're more than welcome to kill off Weedstar and Thistlepaw again if you want :P**

**Skyfrost14 - I think everyone is... Thistlepaw is definitely my least favorite, although Weedstar is a close second.**

**Snowspider of ColdClan - Thank you, that's good to hear :) Originally it was going to be once a week, but I can't wait that long to update D:**

**Lunasparks - Yeah, I'd say Thistlepaw is worse than Thistleclaw, but I can't necessarily say that just yet ;) That's great to know, because I have been working on my descriptive writing, trying to write out the scenes and all. Battles scenes are still the toughest for me /:**

**Frostdawn - It's okay, thank you for understanding. Really? For some reason I can see Thrushpaw and Thornpaw together... Not quite sure why though Oo**

**ShadowQuest2000 - *Blushes in embarrassment* Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I like to think my writing has improved since I first wrote my Legacy trilogy. And you're more than welcome to try and guess who killed Cloverstar, though you might be surprised as to who did it ;) And that's good to know, I wasn't quite sure whether or not she was the proper age to hunt hawks XD**

**Foreststar of WindClan - I think WindClan picked up on hawk hunting when they were in the mountains. First Crowfeather learned about it from the Tribe and soon taught them, but I'm not entirely sure about that one. That will probably be a one-time moment for Thornpaw.**

**boscyboo - Yeah it is!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**"I'm bleeding out, So if the last thing that I do Is bring you down, I'll bleed out for you So I bare my skin, And I count my sins And I close my eyes, And I take it in I'm bleeding out, I'm bleeding out for you, for you..."** Bleeding Out, Imagine Dragons

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

"I believe it is time for the Gathering to begin." Thornpaw leaned forward when a cream and brown tom spoke up. He was standing on top of the Great Rock, looking down at the gathered Clans. Thornpaw strained to get a better view as her vision was blocked by a group of warriors. She let out a huff of frustration before standing on her hind paws to see better. If someone spotted her now she would be in more trouble than ever.

"… is plentiful and we are thriving as a Clan. We have three new apprentices here with us tonight: Winterpaw, Hollowpaw and Poppypaw." The light ginger dappled tom backed down after he was finished speaking. Thornpaw could have sworn she had seen him from somewhere before.

"ShadowClan is thriving as well; newleaf has been kind to us. Bubblesong has had a litter of kits, and they are strong as ever." A challenge gleamed in the creamy brown tom's icy eyes. Thornpaw ducked her head, suddenly aware that she was in a vulnerable position. If she was spotted than Weedstar might view her as an enemy rather than a Clanmate.

"I'm afraid to announce that Cloverstar has joined StarClan a few days ago," Weedstar began. Murmurs began spreading throughout the hollow almost instantly. "She was a wise and brave leader, and she will be greatly missed. Ashfang is now my deputy." Cheers for Ashfang rose shortly after, but Thornpaw could see a few cats sharing doubtful looks. "We also have three new apprentices: Thistlepaw, Briarpaw and Palepaw are all here."

Fury swept through Thornpaw._ He didn't even mention me_! She resisted the urge to jump out of her hiding place just to prove him wrong. A look of satisfaction gleamed in Weedstar's eyes until the creamy brown tom suddenly stepped forward. Weedstar looked infuriated with something that he had said, but Thornpaw didn't catch it.

"You failed to mention the fourth apprentice, that _my_ apprentices were talking about," he growled. "Are you daft enough to forget about your own Clanmate?" Weedstar's ears flattened with rage, but he dared now say anything against the older leader. If he said nothing now than that would only prove what the ShadowClan leader had said was true.

"Fine, we have one more apprentice, but she is about as worthless as apprentices go. Thornpaw is not here," the WindClan leader snapped.

Finally Thornpaw couldn't take anymore. Her rage had gotten the better of her as she bounded away from the hollow, back into WindClan territory. All she ever wanted was to feel accepted by her Clanmates. Weedstar was only making her life worse.

She didn't stop running until she found a tunnel to hide in. By now the moon was barely visible as clouds began to gather. Moisture filled the air, and Thornpaw knew that it was going to rain soon. She decided to curl up and keep herself warm until morning. It's not like the Clan would miss her anyways.

...

Early morning fog settled over the moor when Thornpaw finally woke up again. Mud now coated her fur, and she tried desperately to wash it away. The rain from last night had been particularly hard. Even with the shelter of the tunnel she still got soaked. She forced back a huff of frustration as she started gliding her tongue over her fur. Why did her fur have to get so dirty? Right now it was nothing but a tangled mess.

She stopped when she heard the muffled sound of pawsteps. Ducking backward, she didn't want to be found. All she cared about was disappearing from existence. It's not like Weedstar or anyone else would care that she was missing. She waited until the pawsteps faded, than she peered outside to pick up the familiar scents.

"Looks like the waste of fur has finally woken up." Thornpaw flinched at the sound of Thistlepaw's voice. "The whole Clan was looking for you last night. Weedstar's angry enough as it is that you left the camp like you did."

"She can't even talk, she's so scared of you!" Briarpaw nearly rolled on her back with laughter at the look on Thornpaw's face. Thornpaw glared at her sister, and she was suddenly aware that she was surrounded. Palepaw was standing beside Briarpaw, tale whipping from side to side while Runningpaw stood on Thistlepaw's side.

"Let's take her back to camp, I'm sure Weedstar will have a few choice words," Palepaw finally spoke up. Normally he was so quiet compared to Thistlepaw and Briarpaw. Thornpaw's ears flattened when she realized that Thistlepaw had finally gotten to him.

"Worthless piece of foxdung," Thistlepaw muttered under his breath.

Thornpaw raised her chin and ignored the comment, despite the hurt that stabbed at her heart. He could insult her all he wanted. She knew who she was. She still had friends in the Clan that she could rely on. Aspenleaf, and even Ashfang had gained her trust. And there were always the elders. Thornpaw knew that no matter what she could always count on Cricketspring for comfort and support.

The silence was almost deafening as they reached camp. Thornpaw was thankful for it even if the silence made her uncomfortable. The other four apprentices were keeping a distance. She knew they were avoiding her for a reason.

"What do you think you were doing out there?" Weedstar's yowl broke the silence. Thornpaw looked up at him, feeling a mixture of hate and fear rise within her. "If you are going to break the Clan rules than at least allow a fox or badger to kill you as punishment."

Faster than she could blink, Weedstar suddenly raised his unsheathed claws and struck her down. Thornpaw bit back a cry of pain as her face burned from the impact. Weedstar took a step back, a look of satisfaction showing on his face.

"There, that should work," he sneered. "Thistlepaw, why don't you join me?" He flicked his tail over at her brother. Thornpaw struggled not to flee when she realized what Weedstar had in mind. Thistlepaw simply grinned and trotted over, a look of malice gleaming in his eyes. "You can give her a nice scar, anywhere is fine."

The Clan only watched in shock as Thistlepaw followed his leader's order. Another wave of agony coursed through her as Thistlepaw sliced his claw down her shoulder. He made sure his attack was slow and precise, so that she would feel every bit of pain. Finally Thistlepaw pulled back and looked at her triumphantly.

"Did I do good?" Thistlepaw looked back at his mentor, and Weedstar nodded reassuringly. His pelt fluffed out with pride before Weedstar led him away once more. Thornpaw just laid there for the next few heartbeats, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to stand. She forced back another screech of pain as hot fire jolted through her body. This time it felt like Thistlepaw was attacking her all over again.

"We need to get you to Nettleclaw," Ashfang murmured. Her voice lacked the sympathy that Thornpaw hated. Only concern flashed in her eyes as she nudged Thornpaw as gently as she could. Even that little movement was enough to cause her to cry out in pain.

"Don't bother wasting his herbs on that useless scrap of fur!" Thornpaw didn't bother flinching this time at the sound of Cottonwind's voice. "It deserves any punishment we can give it." As if to prove her point, Cottonwind trotted past Ashfang and nearly shoved Thornpaw to the ground.

Thornpaw buried her nose into the ground to try and block out the voices that followed. All she wanted to do now was curl up and let StarClan take her away. Then again she reminded herself that if StarClan was real, than this wouldn't be happening to her.

"I can't believe that cat is related to me," Ashfang muttered. Her voice was filled with frustration as she tried moving Thornpaw once again. "Let me go and fetch Nettleclaw, we can figure out what to do from there," she sighed in defeat. It was the last thing Thornpaw heard before blacking out.

...

For a while it felt like she was just floating. Darkness swallowed her up, surrounding her like a warm nest. The darkness was strangely comforting compared to what she had endured that day. Here at least she didn't feel claws ripping her apart, or the harsh words that often brought her down even further.

"They are afraid of you." Thornpaw's ears pricked forward at the voice. Her heartbeat quickened when she realized that she was still alone. "They know what you are capable of, and they want to ensure that you never rise in power."

Images flashed around her at the words. Wariness washed over her when she saw an older version of herself. She was standing on top of the Tallmound, her tail swishing from side to side. Standing around her was what looked like WindClan cats, but she wasn't sure.

Eventually the images faded, leaving Thornpaw in darkness once more. She was left reeling in confusion. The words that were whispered moments ago continued echoing around her. They filled her with strength and determination. For the first time in moons, someone was actually watching over her. She wasn't going to let these cats get to her. One way or another, she would be stronger. Even if it killed her in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this chapter is a bit short, and probably a bit strange for most readers. But I liked the way it ended. And yes, I am updating pretty dang early. Thought I would update before heading to church ^^<strong>

**Skyfrost14 - Yep, they were :) Thornpaw felt the need to sneak out since her siblings got to go, and yes, Cottonwind is a terrible mother :(**

**boscyboo - I've already read it, and reviewed it! I find Gathering scenes easier to write for some reason than battle scenes... I'm not entirely sure though why.**

**Silverbird22 - I'm more curious about the whole cloud's dimension thing. Like how are we going to get to those islands through the clouds? Should be interesting XD I'm super hyped for these games, I can still remember spending hours on end playing Ruby and Sapphire in my room. That chapter did bring back good memories, especially as I started writing Ember's lines :)**

**Frostdawn - I'm glad about that ;) Those two are cute together, although I have a feeling Thorn's not gonna have kits, at least not any time soon. And unfortunately I just made things worse for her...**

**Guest - Don't worry, they're not. It's hard to keep track of family trees, especially in Fanfictions XD**

**Snowspider of ColdClan - Hehe, you might be surprised. Being ThunderClan she does have more muscle strength than a WindClan cat would ;)**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Thanks, and I did manage to read it all! Unfortunately she doesn't exactly make it back to camp safely :(**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Warm wind brushed past her fur. Slowly but surely Thornpaw opened her eyes, only to feel confusion wash over her. The warm wind was coming from outside. She was in a shelter of some kind. It wasn't until her senses returned that she realized where she was.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Thornpaw stiffened at the sound of Nettleclaw's voice. That was when the pain suddenly returned. She forced back a wail when she tried standing, only to fall back down on a nest of dried moss and heather. The medicine cat looked at her in concern before turning to a store of herbs. "Here, this should soothe the pain," he murmured gently.

She couldn't help but flinch when Nettleclaw raised his paws. Fear washed over her as memories of what had happened before returned. She only stiffened as Nettleclaw rubbed a poultice over her wounds. The pain lasted for only a few more heartbeats before it became a dull throb. She stifled a sigh of relief before struggling to stand up again. Her shoulders were stiff as if she hadn't stood for days. Eyes widening in alarm, she sat back down and tried to relax.

"What happened?" she muttered, already knowing the answer. She just wanted to see if it wasn't just a nightmare. The pain she had endured was real enough. But maybe it had just been a bad day, and that was all she could hope for.

"I'm afraid that you have been out for three days," Nettleclaw explained after letting out a sigh of regret. Thornpaw didn't miss the guilt in his voice either. "Weedstar and Thistlepaw decided to attack you, and than Cottonwind only made things worse." He paused to let this news sink in. "After they attacked you Weedstar didn't want me 'wasting' my herbs, but I did what I could." He shook his head as another look of guilt flashed in his eyes.

Thornpaw felt rage sweep through her. Weedstar was responsible for this, and Cottonwind. Had Cottonwind not goaded Thistlepaw into becoming what he was now, things wouldn't be so bad. But Cottonwind wasn't even a cat she would consider her mother. She knew all too well that Cottonwind would never be her mother.

"Thank you," she rasped. "Can I leave the den?" She struggled to stand up once more, forcing back a hiss of pain as she stood on all four paws. The weight on her right shoulder only seemed to cause more pain, but Thornpaw wasn't going to let it get to her.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Nettleclaw replied with a shake of his head. He was ready to open his mouth and say something else when the sound of pawsteps cut him off. Thornpaw couldn't help but flinch when she saw who it was approaching them. The eyes of Weedstar were narrowed with hate as he looked down at her, before glancing back up at Nettleclaw.

"I thought I told you not to waste your herbs on this useless piece of foxdung?" he demanded, tail lashing from side to side with anger. Nettleclaw raised his chin and glared back, a look of defiance replacing the sympathy and regret that he once held.

"Medicine cats do not follow the same code as you warriors do," he retorted. "This apprentice would have died had I not taken her in time. Her blood would be on your paws, and I doubt you want that on your conscious, if you have any." A look of pure rage flashed in Weedstar's eyes. For a moment Thornpaw was afraid he might attack Nettleclaw for what he had said. But instead Weedstar flattened his fur and tried to remain stoic.

"Very well," Weedstar sneered. "But if I catch you helping that thing one more time, I will be forced to exile you. Unlike you I know when I shouldn't be wasting my time with something like that." Weedstar inclined his muzzle towards Thornpaw, whose ears flattened in shame.

Nettleclaw only let out a sigh of frustration and shook his head. "That would be a big mistake," he muttered crossly. Glancing back at Thornpaw, he noticed that she was cowering against the back of his den now. Her pelt was standing on end, eyes wide with terror.

Violent images swept past her when Weedstar left the den. Images of Weedstar and Thistlepaw striking out at her were the first things she had seen. Then came the images of Cottonwind attacking her with more than just words. Thornpaw let out a wail of terror until she felt something brush against her shoulder. She finally blinked and the visions faded almost instantly.

"Thornpaw, no one is attacking you," he said in a reassuring tone. "Nothing is wrong." His voice was so soft and gentle compared to the voices from earlier. Thornpaw bowed her head as shame crawled through her. "You had a traumatic experience, and it is not going to leave you any time soon."

_But what good will that do for my training_? she thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here," was all she could say. She was ready to try and stand again when Nettleclaw stopped her. Thornpaw looked at him in confusion and frustration before she saw the worry in his eyes.

"Maybe you would be better off staying here," he told her. "There's no telling what the Clan will do now that Weedstar is in power."

Thornpaw was ready to make a retort when she thought better of it. Instead of arguing with him she sat down with her head hanging low. This life couldn't get much worse. She was stuck in the medicine cat's den with no hope of gaining the respect of her Clanmates. Not if Weedstar had anything to say about it.

...

It took three more days for Thornpaw to make some kind of recovery. The process was slow and painful. Because of Weedstar's orders, Nettleclaw was forced to use as few herbs as he could. In the meantime Briarpaw had returned with more injuries than ever from her training. Thornpaw didn't miss the look of sorrow in Briarpaw's eyes when she had looked at her. That only made her angrier when she saw how much progress her sister had made in her training. It wouldn't be long before her siblings became warriors and she didn't.

After the third day Nettleclaw had said that it was safe for Thornpaw to just wander around the camp. She had already suffered from several more episodes like that one from a few days ago. All Nettleclaw could do was sit and wait until the visions cleared before comforting her. At least someone was taking the time and patience to heal her, if not with herbs than with words of kindness.

The warm greenleaf sun bathed on Thornpaw's pelt was she tried to stay away from everyone else. She wasn't ready to face them just yet. She walked with a limp every now and than, and Nettleclaw wasn't sure if that limp was permanent. He was afraid that due to the lack of proper treatment, the limp would always be there.

_Just another thing to make fun of_. The words were constantly taunting her. Any chance they had those same harsh, cruel words would continue to torment her. She struggled to keep them from getting to her. Some days it was easy, and other days she just wanted to collapse and let the world take her.

"It's good to see you back on your paws." The elders and Nettleclaw were what had kept her going. Even Ashfang and Aspenleaf would stop by to help her when they could. In the three days she had been able to walk around even Thrushpaw had paid her a visit or two.

"Nettleclaw wants me to stretch out my legs," she admitted warily. She did feel guilty about spending so much time in his den. Nettleclaw had said that he enjoyed having the company, but she knew he was growing tired of taking care of her. Sooner or later she would have to face her denmates, and she wasn't looking forward to that moment.

"Well that's a good thing," Cricketspring rasped. "The last thing you want is to lose the strength in your legs. Spending all your time in that den isn't going to help." She gave a look over her shoulder when a cat snorted in amusement.

"You keep saying that when you can barely feel your legs," Seedtail retorted.

Thornpaw held back a purr of amusement. She wished that she could get along with her denmates like this. It was all in good humor. Seedtail was always getting annoyed with what Cricketspring said, even if she usually made more sense than he would.

"Thornpaw, would you be a dear and bring me something from the fresh-kill pile?" Darkfur suddenly asked. "I haven't eaten anything since last night." Thornpaw looked over her shoulder doubtfully. She knew that going there would be a risk.

Eventually she gave in and limped over to the fresh-kill pile. A few cats were already gathered around it, gossiping like birds. Thornpaw did her best to ignore the looks they gave her as she picked out a hare from the pile. That was when a paw reached out to stop her, nearly knocking her to the side.

"What makes you think you've earned that hare?" Thornpaw bit back a retort when she looked up at Mossfire. "You are about as useless as the elders, but at least they have earned their living. You haven't even done that now, have you?" Mossfire's ears were flattened against the back of her head as she glared at Thornpaw. "Maybe we should call you _Scarpaw_ instead."

If her words meant anything Thornpaw didn't let herself show it. Instead she grabbed the hare and limped away as fast as she could, ignoring the insults that were thrown at her. Thornpaw was quick to return to the elder's den, slow as she was, and dropped the hare at Darkfur's paws.

"Thank you, Thornpaw," she purred. "I am sorry you had to go through that though," she added, not sounding sorry at all. One smack of Cricketspring's tail shut her up in a heartbeat. Thornpaw gave her a thankful look until a yowl sounded across the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Tallmound for a Clan meeting!" Her ears flattened at the sound of Weedstar's yowl. Thrushpaw and Runningpaw were about to become warriors. Thornpaw decided to watch the ceremony from a safe distance. She wasn't ready to face the rest of her Clanmates just yet.

"First off, I would like to congratulate Goldenbird in expecting kits," he began. Goldenbird's pelt fluffed out in embarrassment as her name was cheered. It had been a while since there were kits in the Clan, since Thornpaw and her siblings became apprentices. "And now, it is time for the warrior ceremony. I, Weedstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices."

Thornpaw strained to see Thrushpaw and Runningpaw. The two toms were standing side-by-side, their pelts almost touching. Since they were the only kits in their mother's litter, they were very close. She almost wish she had that same bond with her three siblings.

_No_, a voice suddenly snapped. _You don't want to be that close to Thistlepaw_.

"These apprentices have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Thrushpaw, Runningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" A knowing look flashed in Weedstar's eyes. A look that told Thornpaw there was little meaning behind his words.

"I do," Thrushpaw meowed confidently.

"I do," Runningpaw replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Thrushpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Thrushflight. StarClan honors you for your courage and spirit, and we welcome you as a full member of WindClan." Thrushflight's chest was puffed out with pride as Weedstar touched his forehead with his nose.

"Runningpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Runningtail. StarClan honors you for your wisdom and speed, and we welcome you as a full member of StarClan." Runningtail looked like he was ready to burst with pride when his name was given. Thornpaw wondered if this was what her ceremony would be like.

"Thrushflight! Runningtail!" The Clan cheered their names as the two toms looked on with pride. Thornpaw joined in the cheering, knowing full well she would be scorned if she didn't.

Once the ceremony was over Thornpaw made her way back to the medicine cat's den. By now her muscles were screaming in exhaustion. All she wanted to do now was curl up in her nest so that she could relax.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's the next chapter. And yes, I am posting quickly. Next chapter will probably be up by the end of the week, or halfway through. Maybe on Wednesday. Anywho, please let me know what you thought!<strong>

**QOFTD: What do you think is happening to Thornpaw?**

**Lilystripe608 - If only they could :(**

**Skyfrost14 - I know, it's shocking. And I think I mentioned a few chapters back that she and Cottonwind are kin.**

**Snowspider of ColdClan - Yeah, Ashfang is finally being nice. I think she realizes there is more to Thornpaw than she assumed.**

**Silverbird22 - You know who needs Mega Evolutions? Sevipor and Zangoose. Those two seriously need some epic looking megas. They may actually never meet, but I'm not entirely sure about that. And don't worry, Thistlepaw has it coming, just not any time soon ;)**

**bosyboo - It's okay, it took me a few weeks to figure out how to update too. What you have to do is go under Publish, than click on manage stories. There should be a content/chapters section you can click on, and from there you can update your story. Hope that helped!**

**WyldClaw - I don't either. 'Tis a shame he is such a mousebrained jerk.**

**ShadowQuest2000 - If only that could happen. Sadly there are no healing antidotes in the Warriors world, or human world for that matter :( It's a bit late but I hope you feel better! Being sick stinks...**

**Bwezil - It's all right, I know a bit of what that's like.**

**The Mystical Palm Tree - Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the prologue. I will admit that for some reason I keep mistaking than and then, I don't know why when it should be obvious... I'll have to fix it when I get the chance, though I'm not sure when that will happen...**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Slowly but surely Thornpaw was recovering from the wounds inflicted by Weedstar and Thistlepaw. By the time she was able to walk properly again, it was time for her siblings to become warriors. Bitter rage coursed through her as she watched the ceremony unfold. Thistlepaw had been named Thistlestrike, Briarpaw had been named Briarleaf, and Palepaw had been named Palepelt. And of course Weedstar didn't bother making a point that their sister was stuck in the medicine cat's den.

Five more days it took for Thornpaw to face her Clanmates. While her siblings were out patrolling the border she would still have training to catch up on. That led to many cats giving her the nickname 'Slowpaw'. Thornpaw wanted to claw their ears off for the insult, but she knew better.

"Hey Scarpaw, we've got something to show you!" Weedstar's yowl suddenly broke the silence that Thornpaw had been enjoying. She looked up to see him standing next to a worried Ashfang. The deputy kept giving him icy looks, but she said nothing. "Better hurry up before I drag you over here," he added when she slowly made her way over. Thornpaw was quick to pick up the pace, annoyance flaring within her. "Something has happened outside the camp, and I need you and Ashfang to join me. Thistlestrike has already warned me of what has happened."

A shudder ran down Thornpaw's back at the mention of her violent brother. If Thistlestrike was involved than she knew no good would come out of this. And why was he asking both her and Ashfang to go with him? Wouldn't it be safer to take a patrol of warriors?

The three of them made their way towards the camp entrance. A patrol was already waiting for them, Thistlestrike in the lead. Thornpaw flattened her ears when he glared at her scornfully. Suddenly she was aware that something _was_ wrong. A look of grief washed over Honeywing's eyes as she looked on at a patch of heather.

That was when everything came crashing down on Thornpaw. Horror surged through her when she saw who was laying in the heather, a pool of blood surrounding their body. Thornpaw pushed her way past the crowd and stared down at the body of Cricketspring.

"What…. What happened?" Thornpaw's body was trembling with rage and grief. The only other cat that had ever cared for her was dead. She desperately wanted to know what had happened to the former medicine cat. To kill a medicine cat was a crime in itself. "Who did this to her?" Thornpaw nearly yowled the words, and the patrol took a few steps back in shock at her reaction.

"Judging by the wounds on her neck, a cat did this to her," Ashfang meowed grimly. "But because of the heather I can't pick up any scents." She tried tasting the air and only shook her head in frustration. Thornpaw didn't miss the knowing look Weedstar and Thistlestrike shared.

Thornpaw dropped to the ground, a low wail forming in the back of her throat. More violent images swept past her when she realized that Cricketspring was actually gone. First Kestrelfoot, then Cloverstar and now Cricketspring. Who else would die because they were close to her?

"Get Thornpaw back to camp," Ashfang ordered Honeywing. "We're going to find out who did this," she said reassuringly to Thornpaw. "But I'm afraid that you can't go with us, not in your condition." The apprentice only stood there, muttering incoherent words. Honeywing simply did as she was told, guiding Thornpaw away before cats could question what was wrong. Many already thought that she was insane. "Thistlestrike, you and Birchnose come with me. You two are the best trackers we have." Ashfang continued giving orders.

Honeywing didn't stop until they reached the medicine cat's den. Nettleclaw was already waiting, his head hanging low when she relayed the news about Cricketspring. The former medicine cat had been his mentor after all. They were still very close until she had retired.

"I think she's going to need something for the shock," Honeywing meowed. Thornpaw didn't say anything. Her mouth kept opening and closing like she wanted to say something, but no words slipped out. Instead she just stared at nothing and tried to block the vision that was haunting her.

"Thornpaw, you need to listen to me," Nettleclaw murmured as Honeywing slipped away. "Listen to my voice, those visions are nothing. You need to focus on what is happening now." Thornpaw flinched at the soothing tone in Nettleclaw's voice.

Eventually though she did start to focus more on his voice. The visions that had been overwhelming her just moments ago started to fade away. She held back a sigh of relief when she found herself back inside Nettleclaw's den. Then memories of what had happened came crashing down on her.

"I'm sorry," was all she could whisper. She dipped her head as shame crawled through her. If she wasn't close to Cricketspring than none of this would have happened. Nettleclaw's eyes grew dark with worry as he flicked his tail across her shoulder.

"This wasn't your fault," he said reassuringly. She didn't believe him. Everything that had happened recently seemed to be her fault. The Clan would hate her even more when they found out what had happened.

Again Thornpaw remained silent. It wasn't until a yowl of alarm sounded that her head jerked up in surprise. The yowl belonged to Weedstar, and Thornpaw knew almost at once that he was announcing what had happened. She was sure by now most of the Clan already knew.

"I'm sure by now that everyone knows what happened," Weedstar began as Thornpaw peered outside the den. He was standing on top of the Tallmound, his tail wrapped around his paws as he addressed his Clan. "Cricketspring was found dead near the camp's entrance. We still are not sure what or who killed her, but I can assure you that we will find her murderer."

Yowls of approval followed his words. Thornpaw bowed her head, feeling another hot wave of shame crawl over her.

_I wish I could've been there to help her_, she thought bitterly. Instead she was stuck here in camp, worrying about her own future.

...

That night the Clan sat vigil. Thornpaw was closest to Cricketspring, burying her nose into the dead elder's fur. She didn't want to be dragged away just yet. Cricketspring had done everything for her, and cared so much about what she got herself into.

"You were the best mentor a cat could ask for," she heard Nettleclaw sigh. He gave her one last look before padding away. It was getting late already. But Thornpaw didn't want to move. She raised her head when she felt someone pushing her out of the way.

Cottonwind was glaring down at her, pelt bristling with annoyance. "Why are you still here? You are probably the reason Cricketspring is dead," she hissed. Thornpaw could only gape at her mother as she shoved her side harshly with two unsheathed claws.

She bit back a yowl of horror as images of Cricketspring's broken body appeared in front of her. Cottonwind only cuffed her around the ears hard enough to drawl blood. Thornpaw's heart began beating rapidly as she realized what was happening.

"Leave her alone!" Ashfang's yowl suddenly broke through the images. "She's done nothing wrong to you, and all you do is torment her!"

"I'm her mother, I can do whatever I want with that useless brat," Cottonwind spat. As Thornpaw's vision began to clear she realized that Ashfang was standing right next to her, her nose practically shoved right into Cottonwind's.

"You are not a mother, and you are certainly not the kit I raised and gave birth to!" Ashfang's yowl echoed across the clearing. By now more cats had looked the pair as they started arguing.

For once Cottonwind was too stunned to say anything. Thornpaw stood there in shock as she looked between Ashfang and Cottonwind. She had almost forgotten that Ashfang was Cottonwind's mother. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally turned and padded away.

"Come on, we need to get that cleaned up," Ashfang murmured in a more gentle tone.

Thornpaw could only stare at her in disbelief. After all those days of training Ashfang was finally starting to care for her. But Thornpaw had to wonder why. What had changed in Ashfang so much?

Ashfang helped Thornpaw to her paws and padded away, leaving the Clan to discuss what had happened. Thornpaw had no doubt that Cottonwind was already spreading rumors about her traitorous mother. It wasn't Ashfang's fault, and Thornpaw hoped that what had happened wouldn't backfire on Ashfang.

"You didn't have to do that," Thornpaw muttered. Ashfang looked at her in surprise before shaking her head.

"Cottonwind wasn't always like that," she murmured thoughtfully. "Something in her changed when she was expecting kits. Even I don't know the full story; the father has never been revealed, and I doubt she would tell the Clan who he is or was."

That stopped Thornpaw in her tracks. She had heard rumors of who her father might be. Some cats claimed that he was from another Clan. And others believed that he was just a random rogue Cottonwind had met one day.

Maybe that was why Cottonwind hated her so much. But that didn't explain why Cottonwind treated all of her other kits with respect and love. Thornpaw wished she understood what was going on. She could figure out what made Cottonwind hate her, and than change things around.

Nettleclaw was shocked when Ashfang told him what had happened. He didn't miss the fresh wounds on Thornpaw's ears, and held back sigh of frustration. Thornpaw knew that he was getting tired of seeing her in his den. She didn't want to admit that she was getting tired of being stuck here as well.

"Those 'episodes' you mentioned earlier are getting worse," Ashfang added when he applied a new poultice to Thornpaw's wounds. She flinched as the herbs began to sting upon contact. But instead of shrinking back she sat still, allowing the herbs to soothe the pain.

"What do you mean?" he asked warily. He almost sounded annoyed. Thornpaw looked at him in confusion before ducking her head again. She didn't want him attacking her for listening or making a fool of herself. Ashfang's voice dropped to a whisper, and Nettleclaw's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure that's what happened?"

"I know my daughter, better than most cats. Cottonwind is capable of killing, and she would…." Ashfang stopped short when she realized that Thornpaw was listening. Thornpaw already knew what she was going to say. It didn't take a genius to realize what was going on.

"She would what?" Thornpaw demanded. She tried to keep her voice steady, though the fear in it was obvious. Ashfang flicked her tail across Thornpaw's shoulder, a look of wariness flashing in her eyes.

"That isn't for you to know," she whispered.

Thornpaw's pelt bristled with unease, but she didn't say anything else after that. Instead she tried curling up in a comfortable position to get some rest. She had a feeling that tomorrow wasn't going to be much better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's chapter eleven. Is it sad that I've already got the next few chapters typed up? It's just a matter of posting them... oh well. Anywho, on to the review replies! Also I have some big news:<strong>

**I did take down Darkness Within, mostly because I didn't know where to go with it. I have all the chapters saved so if I do plan on writing it again I still have them. However, I am planning a new story in my Legacy series. Yes, it's long overdue. But it will not be started until this or Fireblazin' is finished.**

**Skyfrost14 - Oh don't worry, she isn't going to let Cottonwind get away with what she has done ;)**

**ShadowQuest2000 - No problem, and yep, you are absolutely right! I'll have to look that word up, I know what you're talking about but all I can think of is telepathy for some reason... I've been watching X-Men too much XD**

**Majestic Leafeon - Thank you! I'm glad you've enjoyed both so far. I like to think my writing has improved since I started my Legacy series.**

**Snowspider of ColdClan - I think everyone hates Weedstar now. Well, everyone except for the Clan. For some reason they adore him Oo**

**bosyboo - No problem! I'm always glad to help!**

**Lunasparks - XD I actually did intend for that to happen, I'm glad someone finally caught on :P But I wouldn't worry too much about Thorny. I've got big plans for her, big plans indeed... And thanks, as I said before, I like to think that my writing improved since I started my Legacy series way back when. If there's one thing I've gotten good at it's writing a character's personality out :)**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

It was early in the morning when Thornpaw woke up again. She looked around to see that Nettleclaw was in the back of his den, sorting through his store of herbs. It looked like he was trying to distract himself. Thornpaw held back a sigh when she realized how much he must miss Cricketspring.

She stretched out her back and decided to leave the den before he noticed. She had heard that Weedstar would be holding a ceremony for her siblings today. They had passed their final assessments the day before. She desperately wished that she could join them. But of course no thanks to Weedstar she was stuck in the medicine cat's den until Nettleclaw said it was safe to leave.

"Hey Scarpaw, good to see that you're awake now." Thornpaw didn't even flinch when Thistlepaw spoke up. "Maybe we can start using you as target practice." His eyes gleamed dangerously as he stalked towards her. Thornpaw raised her chin and glared back, letting her claws unsheathe as he got closer.

"Don't even try," she spat, letting her voice lower to a whisper. "You wouldn't last." She would take out all of her anger and frustration on him if given the chance. Thistlepaw looked startled by her response but only grinned.

"Oh, the little rabbit finally has guts," he meowed confidently. "I bet two rabbits that you wouldn't beat me in a fight. And just to prove it I'll even hold back my warrior ceremony if you win." His chest puffed out with pride as she glowered at him.

_Oh wouldn't that be nice_, she thought._ I would rip you to shreds if the Clan wasn't watching_. She knew that he was only goading her on. It was a dangerous game, and one that she was on the edge of losing. If she fought him now the whole Clan would turn on her.

"Looks like you've scared her witless," Palepaw purred in amusement. Briarpaw was standing next to him, her eyes sparkling with the same look as Palepaw. Thornpaw only rolled her eyes and tried to ignore them as she padded forward, shoving them aside. "You couldn't defend yourself even if you wanted to!" Palepaw spat after her.

Quicker than lightning Thornpaw whirled around and lunged at him. Palepaw was taken completely by surprise when she pinned him to the ground. She made sure her claws were sheathed, but her paws dug in enough to cause some pain.

"Listen to me you little foxhearted coward," she snapped. "I am able to defend myself. In fact I would probably do a better job of that than you ever could, so keep your mouth shut and stuff your tail in it!" By now her voice had risen to nearly a yowl, and Palepaw was staring at her with a horrified expression.

Thornpaw finally got off of him and stalked away, leaving her siblings behind. She was getting tired of constantly being pushed around. If she wanted to survive than she would have to learn some comebacks. Especially when it came to cats like Thistlepaw.

"Thornpaw, are you up for some battle training?" Her ears perked up at the sound of Ashfang's voice. With a faint nod she was more than eager to get started. She hated being stuck in the camp with everyone tormenting her. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing.

She padded after Ashfang, ignoring the slight limp on her shoulder. It wasn't as noticeable as it had been days ago. Nettleclaw had said that she was making more progress in her recovery than ever. She still wondered whether or not that limp would stay with her for the rest of her life.

"Now, I know that you've learned quite a lot since you started your training, but there is something else that all WindClan cats must learn," Ashfang began. Thornpaw looked at her in confusion when she stopped by one of the tunnels. "Tunneling is an ancient tradition passed on only to the finest apprentices, and I believe that you are one of them, Thornpaw."

By now her heart was pounding with excitement. Kestrelfoot, her uncle, had been a tunneler. He had shown her a few techniques and she was eager to see more. The tunnels were something that had nearly been forgotten since Weedstar became leader.

Ashfang padded into the tunnel first, her tail brushing against the sides for guidance. Thornpaw was quick to follow her. Her ears swiveled back and forth as she listened to her surroundings. Tunnels were different from caves. Kestrelfoot had warned her that they could collapse at any time if one wasn't careful.

"Do you know where we are?" Ashfang suddenly asked. She had stopped somewhere nearby. The darkness was nearly overwhelming for Thornpaw. She could barely see past her whiskers the farther they went. Ashfang's scent was masked by the scent of rich soil.

"We're right under the moor, but it's closer to RiverClan territory because the soil is moist," Thornpaw meowed. She could hear the river running nearby. Being this close was almost unnerving. She had heard stories of the tunnels collapsing because they were too close to the river, or elsewhere.

"Good, but we aren't quite that close," Ashfang replied with a nod. "We are closer to the gorge, though these tunnels haven't been finished. Which is why we aren't going any further just for today. I want you to have an idea as to what tunneling is like."

Thornpaw felt a shudder run down her back when she realized what sort of danger they were in. No wonder so many cats had backed out of tunneling. From inside the tunnel it was so different. Her senses were going wild from all the scents and sounds. The darkness wasn't helping either, making her eyes widen as she tried to see her surroundings.

"I didn't realize that the tunnels are like this," she admitted. Guilt stabbed at her heart when she thought of how much she had wanted to be a tunneler. She had looked up to Kestrelfoot because of how brave and daring he was. Now she realized how much he had risked his life by going into these tunnels.

"Come on, let's go before you have a panic attack," Ashfang murmured. The sympathy in her voice made Thornpaw's tail twitch irritably. She didn't need any cat's sympathy! She was doing just fine without it, surviving on her own.

The two of them traveled in silence, much to Thornpaw's relief. She didn't want to talk about her experience in the tunnels. At least not now. Something about them made her weary. She couldn't help but wonder if it really was safe for a cat to be under them.

...

"I, Weedstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors so that they may look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Thistlepaw, Briarpaw, Palepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Thornpaw watched in the background as her siblings received their warrior names. Jealousy burned deep within her as she watched. Why couldn't she be there with them? Instead she was stuck on her own. Goldenbird and Jumpfoot were purring away, during the ceremony, and since they were sitting right next to her she could hear every word. Thornpaw couldn't help but roll her eyes in disgust.

_During a ceremony of all times_, she thought angrily. Why couldn't they be doing this at night when everyone is asleep? Thornpaw held back a growl of annoyance and tried catching the rest of the ceremony.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Thistlepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thistlestrike. StarClan honors you for your courage and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of WindClan."

Excitement gleamed within Thistlestrike's eyes as Weedstar touched his forehead. Thornpaw's claws unsheathed with anger as she watched her brother. Cottonwind was beaming with pride at her son's new name.

"Briarpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Briarleaf. StarClan honors you for your kindness and compassion, and we welcome you as a full member of WindClan." Again he touched his forehead with Briarleaf. She ducked her head in embarrassment once he backed away.

"Palepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Paleclaw. StarClan honors you for your fighting skills and spirit, and we welcome you as a full member of WindClan." Paleclaw let out a purr as Weedstar did the same thing with him.

"Thistlestrike! Briarleaf! Paleclaw!" The Clan cheered their names, and suddenly Thornpaw was left wondering if she would have the same outcome at her ceremony. She felt more isolated than ever when she realized that they probably wouldn't cheer for her.

"My wonderful kits are finally warriors," she heard Cottonwind purr as she broke away from her hiding place. "I can't imagine a better time for a ceremony." The sun was already beginning to set. Thornpaw noticed for the first time how the sky looked like it was on fire.

"Yeah, at least we're better warriors than that filth over there," Paleclaw muttered. Thistlestrike nodded in agreement, a look of glee shining in his eyes. Thornpaw only rolled her eyes once more and tried to ignore them.

She grabbed a shrew from the fresh-kill pile and sat away from everyone else. It was always like this, for her at least. Everyone else always seemed to share their fresh-kill. After a ceremony was usually when cats spent time together and celebrated. She in the meantime was all alone.

_And I prefer it that way_, she reminded herself. Most cats would just give her a look of disgust when they walked by. Thornpaw had learned to ignore them over time, especially after she had been attacked by Weedstar and Thistlestrike. To her it was just another day in the Clan.

"So Goldenbird is expecting kits now?" Thornpaw's ears pricked forward. Jumpfoot was sharing tongues with Hickoryfur, a good friend of his. She hadn't seen Goldenbird since the ceremony was over.

"Yes, they're going to make wonderful warriors," Jumpfoot purred loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Unlike some useless lumps of fur," he added in Thornpaw's direction. She only ignored him and continued finishing off her shrew.

_Let them insult you_, a voice told her._ One day they will regret doing so_. Thornpaw nodded in silent agreement before burying her bones outside the camp. One of these days they would all regret what they had done to her.

"Nettleclaw said that they'll be do in a few moons," Goldenbird announced when she bounded out of the medicine cat's den.

"Congratulations!" Jumpfoot rubbed muzzles with her before they headed for the warrior's den. Thornpaw watched them grudgingly. She suddenly wished she could claw their ears off for being so loud. Now everyone in the Clan knew.

Thornpaw was about to head for the apprentice's den when she felt teeth grabbing on to her tail. She held back a cry of pain before whirling around to see her attacker. To her surprise and disbelief, it was Cottonwind glaring down at her. But the look was replaced almost instantly when Ashfang stalked by with one of innocence.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she apologized in a mocking tone. Ashfang only rolled her eyes and padded past to organize tomorrow's patrols. Once she was gone the look of anger returned on Cottonwind's face. "I am going to make sure that you never become a warrior," she sneered. "One way or another, you will _not_ fulfill that prophecy."

Before Thornpaw could react she dragged her paw down on her. Pain erupted on her shoulder from where Thistlestrike had attacked. In a heartbeat black spots began to take over Thornpaw's vision until she collapsed in a heap. The last thing she heard were those words echoing in her mind before she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long to get this out. Our Internet isn't working right, and we got new phones so I've been busy trying to figure it out. So... yeah. I'm not going to be able to do review replies this time, and I apologize for that. Next chapter I definitely will reply. I also wanted to throw out there a huge THANK YOU for everyone who reviewed. You guys are amazingly awesome for getting my reviews over 100 :D I never thought this story would get that popular!<strong>

**QOTD: What do you think Thornpaw's warrior name will be? (Just out of curiosity)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Thornpaw woke up to the sound of rain pouring over the den. She held back a groan of annoyance when she found herself in the apprentice's den. Her head was throbbing from where Cottonwind had attacked her. She could still remember the vicious look in her mother's eyes, and the way she had spoken to her. A shiver ran down Thornpaw's back when she realized that Cottonwind really _was_ capable of killing.

"Good morning sleepypaw." Ashfang's purr made her blink away the drowsiness. She needed to prove that she was capable of anything the Clan threw at her. "I think it's time we had some battle training, to see if you need to go through anything again," she explained when Thornpaw emerged from the den.

It wasn't raining hard, yet. But the dark gray clouds told her that it would last all day, and it could start raining harder any heartbeat. Instead of arguing though she got up and tried cleaning her already unkempt fur. Once she had cleaned her fur as best as it would get, Thornpaw followed Ashfang out of camp.

"Look, it's a rat!" She rolled her eyes when Paleclaw and Runningtail started laughing. Thistlestrike was standing between them while watching her with interest. "No wait, even a rat wouldn't want that thing. Maybe a dog would rather have you as a snack."

"Ignore them," Ashfang muttered crossly. She shot him a scornful look before bounding away, Thornpaw hot on her trail. The run was good enough for her pelt to warm up against the cold rain. "Some cats just haven't learned their manners yet."

"It's not just that," Thornpaw pointed out after catching her breath. "They all treat me like that." She closed her eyes and thought back to what Cottonwind had said. Her own mother had attacked her repeatedly. What had she done to deserve such treatment?

Ashfang looked like she was ready to say something when she thought better of it. Guilt flashed in her eyes when she suddenly remembered that she had treated Thornpaw that way not too long ago. The apprentice only stared at her paws before Ashfang finally found the courage to speak again.

"Let's go over that move I taught you a few days ago," she suggested. "Remember that the key is distracting your opponent. Make them think you are going for the obvious and strike for something different."

Thornpaw nodded in agreement before eying Ashfang warily. She was staring ahead, keeping her gaze focused on something other than Ashfang while she circled her mentor. Ashfang tensed and readied for the attack. Her mentor barely had time to react when Thornpaw suddenly lunged forward. But instead of hitting the spot Ashfang had left wide open, Thornpaw went for her shoulders. Ashfang let out a yelp of surprise before collapsing under Thornpaw's weight.

"When did you get so big?" she muttered after managing to pry Thornpaw off.

"I've had practice," Thornpaw purred triumphantly. After watching Thistlestrike and Paleclaw practice so many times, she had nearly perfected the move. Thornpaw had become familiar with many fighting moves while she was stick in Nettleclaw's den.

"Alright, let's try something different," Ashfang meowed. "This move is a bit more complicated, and one that not everyone gets on their first try." Thornpaw watched with keen interest as Ashfang performed the move, using her back legs rather than her front. It was an explosive attack that left little room for reaction.

Once Ashfang was finished she stepped back to let Thornpaw try it out on her own. Thornpaw glanced over her shoulder warily before pressing forward with her back legs. The mud from the rain made it difficult to keep her legs from slipping. She held back a grunt of pain before jumping forward like Ashfang had. With one twist of her back she landed elegantly back on her paws next to Ashfang.

"This mud is impossible to work with," she grumbled. To make a point she flicked the mud off of her paw, trying to keep it clean. Of course her work was for nothing. She was always trying to keep her fur well groomed. But of course it never worked. She was beginning to wonder if her pelt would always be such a mess.

"You should use the mud to your advantage," Ashfang told her. "Some cats are not suited for this kind of terrain, which means they will be vulnerable in battle." Her eyes flickered with amusement when Thornpaw looked at her in disbelief. "Try using your claws to grip the ground when it is like this. It will keep you from sliding around," she explained.

Thornpaw followed her advice; she gripped the ground with her claws and found that she wasn't sliding around as much. With a sheepish grin she performed the move Ashfang had taught her earlier. In less than a heartbeat she had already perfected the move, landing on her front paws first before striking back out with her back legs.

"Well done!" Ashfang's purr made Thornpaw nearly burst with pride. She liked to believe that she was getting better. Despite the pain she was in earlier it seemed to fade away along with the rain. "I say it's time to get back," her mentor murmured thoughtfully. "I have patrols to set up."

_I wonder what it's like to be deputy_? Thornpaw had never asked the question out loud. She wasn't even sure if it was something Ashfang enjoyed. Her position was a difficult one, especially under the leadership of Weedstar. _I know who Weedstar will choose when Ashfang retires_, she added silently, the bitterness in her voice suddenly returning.

Then a sudden, more chilling thought swept through her. Thistlestrike was one step closer to becoming the deputy. All he needed was an apprentice now. He was already violent enough as a warrior. As a leader Thornpaw knew that he would only make things worse for WindClan.

By the time they reached camp the rain was completely gone. Thornpaw felt relief wash over her as a cool breeze ruffled her fur. Soon leaffall would be here, along with the colder weather. She couldn't wait to see the leaves changing color though.

She could still remember the way Cricketspring had described them in her stories. Leaves changed different shades of orange and yellow during leaffall. The best part was running through the leaves. Cricketspring had said that was the most exciting part of leaffall, made even better because there weren't many leaves on WindClan territory.

"Well look who's back." Thornpaw turned and glared at Thistlestrike. To her surprise Thrushflight was standing next to Briarleaf. The look he was giving her made Thornpaw's stomach churn in disgust. "Looks like the rat's back from whatever it is rats do," Thistlestrike sneered.

"Don't you have anything better to do than use wasteful space?" Thornpaw muttered under her breath. Too late she realized her mistake; Thistlestrike had already pounced on her and had her pinned underneath his claws.

"I'd watch what I say around here," he hissed. The venom in his voice made Thornpaw wish she could rip his throat out. "Unlike you I at least know how to properly fight, and I am useful. What have you been doing in the last few moons?" Thornpaw couldn't help but flinch when she buried his claw against her fur.

Anger clawed at her heart. Pure, malevolent anger. She finally snapped and pushed back with all her strength. Thistlestrike let out a yowl of surprise when she sent him flying. Before he could recover she sprung on him and held him down. She showed him no mercy as she dug her claws into his shoulders, making sure that he felt as much pain as she could inflict.

"I hate you!" she snarled. "I hate everything about you and my mother! What did I ever do to you?" Thistlestrike was too stunned to say anything. Thornpaw only let anger blind her further as she buried her claws deeper, drawling blood. "Tell me!"

"You really want the truth you piece of foxdung?" Thistlestrike demanded. Though he tried making himself sound stronger, Thornpaw could see the fear in his eyes. She only released her grip slightly and felt him shudder in relief. "You were born. That's why we hate you so much. All you do is cause mother pain for what you did to our family and Clan."

Thornpaw felt her shoulders grow tense with confusion. Thistlestrike sensed it enough to fight back, flinging her off of him before advancing towards her. Thrushflight and Briarleaf had to step out of the way before getting caught in the crossfire. Paleclaw sat on the other side to ensure that Thornpaw couldn't escape.

"You're nothing but a heartless shrew," she hissed after realizing what they were planning. Even if she could escape Thistlestrike would still tell everyone what had happened. Everyone would know that she had attacked her own Clanmate. She was trapped with no way of breaking free. The Clan would see her as a traitor.

Thistlestrike only looked at her triumphantly before lunging. Thornpaw braced herself for the pain that would follow. She didn't have a choice – it was either fight or flight. She chose fight. Just as he was ready to strike her down she moved to the side, remembering a move that Ashfang had taught her. He landed next to her and was ready to attack again when she whipped around and threw her paw across his cheek, claws unsheathed.

_Keep an eye on him_, a voice told her. _Take him by surprise_. The thought gave her an idea. Thornpaw suddenly started laughing. He only stared at her in confusion as she rolled on the ground and kept laughing. Thrushflight and Briarleaf shared uneasy looks while Paleclaw stared at her like she was insane.

"What's so funny?" Thistlestrike demanded. By now a few cats had begun to notice what they were doing. Thornpaw didn't stop until she was nearly out of breath. It felt good to just laugh, like everything was going to be fine. But she knew that eventaully every cat in the Clan would turn on her, or die trying to help her. It really was kind of funny, in a sad and pathetic way.

"You," she replied after finally catching her breath. "I always wanted to be like you, the center of attention. But now I see that you are worse than mother, and almost as ruthless as our wonderful leader. I am glad that I am nothing like you." She glared at Thistlestrike, letting the anger and rage from earlier take over once more.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thornpaw rolled her eyes when Weedstar finally joined them. Ashfang was at his side. Thornpaw's eyes widened when she noticed that her head was hanging low, and she had fresh wounds around her ears and right eye. "No warrior is to attack one another in the camp," he added in a low growl.

"And yet here we are," Thornpaw muttered crossly. "If you had any ounce of intelligence you would know that Thistlestrike started it." For some reason she wasn't afraid of Weedstar, at least not anymore. To her he was nothing more than a coward. If he was a true warrior than he would have earned his title as leader the honorable way.

"Thornpaw here decided to attack me in the middle of the camp," Thistlestrike complained. "If it weren't for my siblings and Thrushflight I might be dead." He shot Thornpaw a glare before looking back at Weedstar. "And she openly admitted to killing Cricketspring too!" Finally Thistlestrike glanced at Briarleaf and Paleclaw. Both cats nodded in agreement, and yowls of outrage followed his words.

Thornpaw could barely register what was happening after those words. Images of Cricketspring's body, broken and torn to pieces, clouded her thoughts. She had never felt more helpless and alone when a few cats had demanded that she be killed herself. The voices were almost deafening as more and more joined in. Only a few stayed silent, three of them being Nettleclaw, Aspenleaf and Ashfang.

"She deserves a fate worse than death," Weedstar finally decided. He grinned at Thornpaw before turning to face everyone. "I hereby strip this apprentice of her name, for it no longer stands for what she is. From now on she will be known as Thorn. She is not worthy of holding a warrior name." Her heart felt like it was going to stop than and there when he spoke those words. "And I hereby exile her from this Clan. If she is seen than you will bring her to me to be killed, or you have the privilege of killing her yourself."

More yowls of agreement followed his words. Her ears flattened when she saw her mother staring at Thistlestrike triumphantly. All of their hard word had finally paid off. And she had paid the price. Weedstar suddenly grabbed her by the scruff and threw her to the side before she could flee. She forced back a cry of pain as she was flung to the ground.

"Get out of here you flea-bitten filth!" Cottonwind yowled.

She could only stare at the cat she once called '_mother_'. All that kept her from attacking Cottonwind was the fact that she was outnumbered, and in pain. Weedstar had opened up a new wound, and she would have no medicine cat to help her now. From now on she was on her own, cast out by her own Clan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ah, this chapter was so hard to write. But it had to be done :( Alas Thornpaw, er, Thorn, is now an outcast. But fear not, the story is far from over :P<strong>

**Skyfrost14 - Those are good choices, though I've used Emberheart and Leopardfang already, so I may not choose those names for Thornpaw...**

**Silverbird22 - Thornscar would be awesome! I was thinking of using that originally, but than I realized that there's an even better name for her, but I'm not giving any spoilers :P**

**Nightfeather - I think she would graciously accept that blender now. And I may or may not have done that to Cottonwind's personality on purpose ;) I won't go into full detail, but... yeah XD**

**Bwezil - You may be right about that one, but I'm not saying anything just yet. I love writing about mysterious deaths, especially when the reviewers keep guessing :P That's what makes writing this so fun!**

**Frostdawn - Oh don't worry, I've got big plans for her. Though you may not like them very much :P**

**Lazy watermelon - I may add her in the next installment of this series. Right now I'm not really accepting any OCs, sorry :(**

**boscyboo - Thornspirit sounds pretty awesome! Thornstrike sounds a bit like her brother though :) And trust me, you're not the only one who has trouble coming up with names.**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Thanks, the Internet's finally sort of working, but it's still ridiculously slow. We're thinking of switching over to RCN, they seem to have better service than Verizon. As for Thornpaw, she most certainly will get her revenge, one way or another.**

**Foreststar of WindClan - Hehe, of course I did ;) And I have technically already chosen, I just like to see what everyone thinks her warrior name would be, if she ever got one.**

**Snowspider of ColdClan - Sorry, that was my mistake. I ended up revealing Thistlestrike's name too early on D: I will edit that when we get better Internet, but for now it is staying the same...**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

"**I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me. A monster, a monster, I've turned into a monster, A monster, a monster, And it keeps getting stronger...**" Monster, Imagine Dragons

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

She wasn't sure how long she had been running. Her muscles were screaming at her to stop. A dull ache had throbbed where Thistlestrike had hurt her. But she ignored both and continued running. All that kept her going was the need to get away from the moor.

"Wait!" The thrumming of pawsteps stopped her in her tracks. She whipped around just in time to see a familiar tortoiseshell and white pelt bounding towards her. Aspenleaf skidded to a halt just in front of her, gasping for breath when she finally stopped. "I'm sorry I couldn't reach you sooner," she explained when she finally caught her breath. "Nettleclaw wanted me to give you these."

Before she could ask what Aspenleaf meant by that, the older cat gave her a mouthful of bitter-smelling herbs. Warily she gave the herbs a sniff, wondering why Nettleclaw would care enough to waste his herbs on someone like her.

"I wish there was more I could do for you," Aspenleaf murmured. Her voice was full of sympathy, and Thorn rolled her eyes in annoyance. "But Nettleclaw said those would help with the wounds Thistlestrike gave you." She nodded firmly to the plants at Thorn's paws.

"Why does he care about me?" The bitterness in Thorn's voice made Aspenleaf flinch. "No one in the Clan wants me around, all because of some stupid prophecy." Aspenleaf looked at her in surprise, but she said nothing. All that kept running through Thorn's mind was the prophecy that Cottonwind had mentioned.

"Listen, Thorn," Aspenleaf began, "there are cats who care about you. You just have to keep surviving, and maybe we can put a stop to whatever has caused Weedstar to do this." Thorn only glared at Aspenleaf, unsure of whether or not she was right.

_If only she was_. Nothing else was said after that. Thorn simply picked up the herbs, thankful that she had something to stop the pain, and limped on. Aspenleaf stood there and waited a few more heartbeats before running off, back to WindClan's camp.

Thorn didn't stop her trek until she reached the barn that rested near the edge of WindClan territory. From what she had gathered the barn wasn't occupied at the moment. Every now and than rogues or loners would stop by to rest and hunt. She would spend the night here. After that she wasn't sure what she would do next.

_I have nowhere else to go_, she thought bitterly. _I doubt the other Clans would accept me_.

At least the barn provided the shelter she would need for now. The scent of prey made her mouth water, and she hadn't realized until now that she didn't eat since yesterday. With careful movement she made sure that her pawsteps were slow and steady. She had never hunted mice before, but she assumed that their smaller size meant they could feel the vibrations of her pawsteps. One leap later and she managed to take one down, satisfaction flowing within her as she tasted the mouse's blood.

This was her first hunt on her own. Even if it was in some Twoleg barn, it was better than nothing. The golden grass underneath her paws felt strangely sharp yet soft at the same time, providing comfort for sleep. And to her surprise it was comfortable too.

Once she had killed enough mice she made a nest out of the golden grass and buried underneath it. The grass wasn't like the nests back in WindClan. But it would do for now. She found it more comforting the nests she had slept in before.

As sleep drifted over her nightmares were a constant reminder of what Thistlestrike had done. His face was always looking down at her, a content sneer written all over. What crushed her the most were those words that he had spoken earlier that day. Those harsh, cruel words that meant she shouldn't even exist.

Eventually Thorn woke up gasping for breath. Her chest heaved with effort as she struggled to calm herself down. The nightmares were only going to get worse. She knew that now. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed as she imagined what everyone had done to her, or what everyone had not done to help.

"I thought I smelled something odd." Thorn stiffened at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Her ears swiveled back and forth as she pinpointed the source of the noise. Two cats, both toms from what she could make out. The golden grass blocked most of her senses with a scent of it's own, but she was able to pick out the differences. "We aren't alone," the first cat suddenly meowed.

She only rolled her eyes as the second cat began charging carelessly into the golden grass. His companion let out a snort of amusement before running after him. The noise scared all of the mice away, causing them to scatter around Thorn when they realized how many hunters were in the barn.

"Why hello there pretty." A small ginger and white tom stood right next to Thorn, a small grin on his face as she glared at him. "Why are you hiding here when you should be out there with us?" His companion, the first cat that had spoken, shoved him aside.

"Shut up you mousebrain!" the dark tabby snapped. "We aren't here to make friends."

Thorn bared her fangs at the two cats as they stepped back. She wasn't here to make friends either. Faster than either cats could react, she lunged at the bigger dark tabby with her claws unsheathed. His companion let out a screech of horror when she had the dark tabby pinned beneath her.

"What makes you think you are allowed here?" she demanded, letting the venom in her voice frighten the two cats even further.

"There are no border markers," the dark tabby dared to speak up. His expression was difficult to make out. Thorn noticed a mixture of fear, awe and hate flashing in his eyes. "You aren't so pretty anymore," he added after noticing the scars along her shoulder.

That only made her push down harder. The tabby let out a yowl of pain as she dug her claws into his chest. His smaller companion didn't know what to do. Thorn assumed the cat was younger just by looking at their sleek fur and bright green eyes. The cat underneath her had dull dark fur with tabby markings, and his muzzle was starting to show the age of an older cat.

"This barn belongs to me now," she sneered. "I suggest you leave before I give you something to remember me by." Her muzzle was only inches away from his ear. If she wanted to she could just shred his ears to pieces. But she was going to let them off with just a warning.

"Yeah right, I bet you're all talk and no show," the dark tabby grunted. Bold move for someone who was trapped underneath her claws. Thorn let out a hiss of frustration before dragging her claws slowly across his chest. The tabby wailed in pain as blood seeped from his wound.

"You were saying?" She grinned down at the tabby as he looked at her with terror. "Leave now if you want your friend there to live," she added, flicking her tail over to the younger cat. He had dropped to a crouch and watched with wide, terrified eyes.

The tabby looked crushed between fighting her and saving his companion. The ginger and white kit stared at his companion in horror when the tabby simply looked at Thorn defiantly. He was probably hoping his friend had some kind of guts to let him live.

_These cats are no better than the Clan_! Thorn realized. She dragged her claws further down the tom's belly before jumping off and leaping at the ginger and white kit. His companion was still too shocked to move as she pinned the smaller cat down by the neck. The kit let out a terrified wail when he realized what she was about to do.

"I really do enjoy watching your terror," she hissed as he struggled underneath her weight. She may be smaller than the cats in her Clan, but she was always the best at fighting. And here she was able to prove it. She imagined the kit could be Thistlestrike, and anger suddenly washed over her.

She made sure that the tom felt pain before ending his short life. The tom let out a yowl of agony as she crushed his neck. His companion was only just staggering to his paws when she made the killing blow. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the pool of blood underneath the young cat.

"You… you monster!" he screeched. Thorn simply dodged to the side as he lunged, ignoring the pain she had inflicted earlier. She smirked as he struggled to his paws once more and tried attacking again. And again Thorn moved to the side to dodge another attack. The tabby went crashing into a pile of golden grass, shaking violently as he staggered to his paws. "How…. He was only a kit," the tabby gasped as the pain became too much.

"You can thank WindClan for what I've become," she retorted. "And you should be thankful that I let you live. There's more injuries where that one came from." She nodded to his wounds before disappearing into a pile of golden grass.

Once she was gone the tabby returned to the young cat's side. Thorn watched from a distance as he nuzzled the kit gently. She felt no sympathy for them. They should have known better than to trespass.

"I'm sorry Whisker," the tabby whispered. He dropped to the young cat's side and started rasping his tongue over it's ear. "I promised your mother I would bring you back safely, and now look at me." His shoulders heaved with effort as he struggled to his paws. "I hope you're happy now! You're nothing but a heartless kit killer!"

His words suddenly weighed her down as he dragged Whisker's body out of the barn. She slowly pushed her way out of the pile and stared at the ground where Whisker had been laying. It was now stained in a pool of blood.

_Let him fear you_, a voice told her. The same one that had spoken when she was back in the Clan. _He now knows what you are capable of_. _And soon the Clans will know_.

Thorn's claws unsheathed once again as she stalked out of the barn. The voice was right. Soon everyone would fear her name. She would ensure that WindClan understood what they had turned her into. They would pay for what they had done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter was fun to write. The seeds of ambition have finally shown in Thorn, and it only gets worse from here. Plus that song from Imagine Dragons was so perfect for her. Right? Anywho, onto review replies...<strong>

**QOTD: So what do you think of Thorn now? Just curious ;)**

**Skyfrost14 - They really do :(**

**Snowspider of ColdClan - XD Sorry it took so long to update. Slow Internet and all /: And to answer your message, it had to be done in order for the plot to continue...**

**Tansyfang - Oh don't worry, she'll do that eventually. At least she can in her dreams XD But thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. This one was a bit shorter than the last :(**

**Frostdawn - XD**

**Silverbird22 - That would make for an awesome animation scene! Someone should totally try it out, although I'm horrible when it comes to animating anything... But yeah, Mega Flareon does need to happen. Flareon's stats are terrible, but I bet Mega Flareon would be epic!**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Hehe, I love it when people start asking questions. It helps decide what will happen next :P But in all seriousness, I do have an idea as to where she will go next, but I'm not giving away any spoilers :P**

**Foreststar of WindClan - Unfortunately I do enjoy writing out those scenes until life finally gets better for them. And you'll have to keep reading to find out, I'm not giving anything away ;)**

**Guest - Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying both! And you never know, it still may happen. The story is far from over :)**

**Majestic Leafeon - It may be a few chapters before ThunderClan gets involved /: But I actually do have Thorn's warrior name planned, I just enjoy seeing what everyone else thinks it will be :)**

**Few, now I'm off to play Pokemon X and listen to for KING and COUNTRY :D**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

"**I'm marching out of the doubt into trust, Out of the me into us No turning back, no turning back, No turning back I'm falling head over heels into love ****Leaving regret in the dust, No turning back, no turning back No turning...**" No Turning Back, For King and Country

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

_You're nothing but a heartless kit-killer_! The tom's voice rang in her ears as she padded along the cold pavement. _Kit-killer_…. Thorn closed her eyes at the cruel words that always seemed to taunt her. It felt like something else had taken over when those two cats were in the barn. Like a monster had taken over and had the need to kill everyone in sight. She couldn't stop it even if she wanted to.

It was early in the morning when she dared to leave the barn again. The blood that now stained the ground made her nose wrinkle in disgust. She had left the barn as quickly as she could. The place still left a burning nightmare of what the Clan had turned her into.

Thorn held back a sigh of frustration as she stopped in front of a Twoleg nest. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to live as a kittypet. Then she scoffed at the idea and pushed it aside. The last thing she would want to be was a kittypet. She would hate the soft life and kittypet food they ate.

With a shake of her head she kept wandering until she stopped near what looked like a crevice between two Twoleg nests. Her ears tilted forward as she caught the sound of pawsteps. With quick thinking she hid herself in the nearest pile of Twoleg rubbish, nearly gagging at the stench that filled her lungs. At least it would cover her own scent for the time being.

"And you're sure this cat lived in the Twoleg barn?" Thorn peered between the cracks and saw a pair of cats sitting nearby. One was the dark tabby she had fought earlier. His pelt was covered in fresh wounds, courtesy of her. But the other cat was someone Thorn had never seen before. She looked in all like a warrior, with powerful muscles rippling beneath a golden tabby spotted pelt and sharp amber eyes that looked in Thorn's direction.

"Yes, ma'am, she fought like a warrior! You should've seen the way she pinned me down; I barely had time to react," he muttered crossly. It didn't sound like he regretted losing Whisker. In fact Thorn thought she saw admiration flicker in his eyes. Her lips twisted in disgust at the thought.

_He really is no better than a WindClan cat_, she told herself. She had to keep herself from attacking him again. The cat sitting next to him looked like she could inflict some serious damage. Thorn was in no hurry to gain more wounds that wouldn't heal.

"Good," the golden tabby purred. "She will make a fine recruit. All I need now is to find her." Thorn felt herself stiffen instinctively. What was this cat planning, and why was she suddenly interested in someone like her? All Thorn had ever done was hurt others, including herself.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" the darker tabby meowed. He sounded more uneasy than usual as he kept glancing over his shoulder. "I mean, after I saw what she is capable of, I'm not sure going after her would be such a good plan," he added when the tabby glared at him dangerously.

Faster than Thorn could have thought possible, the golden tabby had the darker tabby pinned underneath her claws. Rage gleamed in the amber eyes that had once shown interest. The dark tabby looked more terrified than ever when he realized she could easily finish the job Thorn had started.

"Now you listen here you flea-ridden mangepelt," the tabby began in a harsh tone. "I am the ruler of this city, and what I say goes. If you have anything to say otherwise, you can take those words straight to your death!" The tabby flinched under her weight as she let him go. "Bring her to me. I want to see if she truly is capable of what you told me. And if she isn't…. Well, you get the idea."

The terrified cat fled as soon as she let him go. Thorn waited until it was safe before stepping out of her hiding place. The golden tabby…. She had seen those moves around before. She just couldn't place where. Suddenly the tabby in question stiffened when she realized that she was no longer alone.

"Who are you?" Thorn demanded. The venom in her voice would have made any other cat run for cover. But this cat only looked at her with renewed interest. Suddenly Thorn lunged forward, moving so that her claws inflicted damage while she backed away before the cat could fight back. "I said who are you?" she hissed, letting her voice rise slightly.

"My name is Leopardfang," the cat replied after baring red-stained teeth. Thorn felt a shudder run down her back at the name. "Or it was, before my Clan betrayed me and cast me out. All I wanted was to keep them safe from my brother, and now look at me."

Thorn took a step back when she realized who she was talking to. This was the cat who had caused so much misery in ThunderClan. She could still remember the stories Cricketspring once told about those days. Leopardfang had been banished from her Clan by her own brother.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" She didn't dare let her eyes leave the golden tabby. After hearing so many stories she knew what Leopardfang was capable of. "From what I heard you are nothing but a coward," she added in a low growl.

"Because I know what you did." Leopardfang's reply was sharp and slow, as if to let it sink in that she was more experienced in fighting than any cat Thorn had ever met. And that much was probably true. Thorn simply raised her chin and glared. "You killed an innocent kit in cold blood."

"And what makes you think you're any better?" she snapped. Leopardfang's shoulders tensed, and Thorn quickly took the same position. She was not going down without a fight if it came to that. But in the end Leopardfang only looked at her in amusement and laughed.

"I don't believe you are in any position to challenge me," Leopardfang hissed after recovering from her laughter. Thorn moved quickly to the side when she suddenly lunged. Leopardfang was quick on her paws, but Thorn was faster. With one twist of her body she managed to leap over Leopardfang and land behind her. Fast as lightning she struck out with her claws while Leopardfang was turning around, hitting her square in the muzzle.

Leopardfang let out another hiss of outrage as she dashed forward. As she prepared to strike out again Thorn rolled to the side and kicked out with her back legs. This time her claws scored deep marks in her target's shoulders; a shiver of excitement rushed through her. She hadn't had a fight like this in a long time. Even Thistlestrike wasn't this good.

Her muscles were working overtime while she kept an eye on the enemy. Leopardfang was smart enough to stay away while she got a chance to recover. Thorn lunged first this time while Leopardfang was struggling to her paws. Leopardfang was sent flying when Thorn barreled into her.

"You fight well for a kit," the golden tabby gasped as she struggled to her paws. "Stick with me and I can teach you moves that you never thought possible." She didn't give Thorn a chance to answer. The younger cat let out a screech of fury when Leopardfang dropped all of her weight onto her back after jumping to her paws. "Or I could just kill you now. Such a young and vulnerable life under my claws…. It would be easy to end your miserable life."

Thorn glared at her resentfully when she realized the position she was in. Leopardfang did have the upper paw when it came to brute strength. But where Leopardfang had strength she lacked in speed and skill. Thorn had seen that while fighting her. And Leopardfang was clearly aware of the disadvantage she was at.

"Alright, fine," Thorn muttered under her breath. "But on one condition…." She paused to let those words sink in. Leopardfang had finally let her up, and as she got back to her paws she only glared at her more. "I want revenge, on WindClan. They took everything from me."

The bitterness returned to her voice the moment she spoke of her former Clan. They had taken everything from her. And now because of them she was forced to work with a murderous cat. For now she would work alongside Leopardfang, until at least she was strong enough to take down her entire Clan. And that was a promise she intended to keep.

...

"You've just made a grave mistake." Nettleclaw let his words sink in as Weedstar padded past him. A triumphant look flashed in the leader's eyes as he had declared the Clan now safer than ever. Nettleclaw could only watch on in horror as the kit he'd tried so hard to comfort was cast away by her own Clan.

He couldn't help but wonder what would become of WindClan now. All of those moons ago discovering that prophecy, and where had it gotten him? The Clan was doomed no thanks to the effort put in by Weedstar and Cottonwind. Those two had been at Thornpaw's throat since the day she was born.

_I should have never told them_, he thought bitterly._ I should have just kept my mouth shut and only told Cloverstar_. He closed his eyes as bitter memories of that night haunted him. What would Cricketspring think when she found out? She would never forgive him. She had cared too much to let go.

"I'm glad that she's gone." Nettleclaw tried letting his fur lay flat at the sound of Briarshine's voice. Like her mother she hated Thornpaw, he refused to call her by the name Weedstar had given her, and to make matters worse she had once actually gotten along with all of her siblings.

"Yeah, I can't believe she was willing to kill your own brother," Thrushflight meowed in agreement. "I would never do such a thing to Runningtail, much as the mousebrain would probably deserve it." He looked over at his brother in amusement. Runningtail was joining the sunhigh patrol consisting of Thistlestrike, Ashfang and Aspenleaf.

WindClan was in desperate need for more warriors. Luckily Goldenbird's kits were due in a few moons, along with Honeywing's. Nettleclaw suspected that it wouldn't be long before Briarshine moved to the nursery as well. She had been spending quite a lot of time with Thrushflight lately.

_We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for Weedstar_, he reminded himself. So many cats had died in the past few moons. And to top things off WindClan had lost another cat due to a simple misunderstanding. Nettleclaw let his claws sheathe and unsheathe at the realization.

Thornpaw would have made a fine warrior had it not been for Cottonwind and Weedstar. The two of them had worked together to make her life miserable. She had been a skilled warrior, and was even capable of taking down her brother.

"Nettleclaw!" He grimaced at the sound of Jumpfoot's voice. The black-furred tom was always bugging him with questions about herbs and their uses for queens. He wasn't a medicine cat, but he certainly knew enough to become one. "Goldenbird's been complaining about how achy she is," Jumpfoot explained when he reached the medicine cat's side. "Do you have anything for that?"

"I'm busy enough as it is," he suddenly snapped. "If she's achy than she probably needs to stretch out her legs." Knowing Jumpfoot he had not allowed Goldenbird out of the nursery since she moved in. The overprotective tom was getting to the point where Nettleclaw thought of clawing his ears off.

"Are you sure that's it?" Nettleclaw held back a snort of amusement when he saw the annoyed look in Jumpfoot's eyes. The older cat was trying to keep his fur flat before he spoke again, "I'm just worried about her, that's all."

Nettleclaw breathed out a sigh of relief once he was left alone again. He knew that Jumpfoot would be back with more questions. It was only a matter of time. But for now he wanted to relax and think of what to do next. Weedstar would have to take a course of action in order to protect his Clan, for one thing. And for another the Clan was at risk now that Thornpaw was banished.

He closed his eyes and gave the latter more thought. This was not going to be easy. That much he knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I bet this chapter was a big surprise for everyone. Gotta love Leopardfang, and the fact that she's returned ;) And I loved writing in Nettleclaw's point of view... I just might have to do that more often!<strong>

**Skyfrost14 - That is a mystery that will be solved later on.**

**Tansyfang - XD That's understandable. Although considering what Thorn has gone through, I think it's understandable to see what she has become too.**

**Foreststar of WindClan - I can see why ;) Writing about villains is so much fun though!**

**Silverbird22 - Thank you! I'm glad somebody finally figured that out. You could take a class on animation at college, but I'm not exactly sure how that would work /: Also, Flareon would be so much better with physical attacks!**

**Frostdawn - Sorry, but I don't think it's going to get any better any time soon :(**

**Snowspider of ColdClan - XD Thanks, I appreciate it :P And as for the word count, I usually like to keep my chapters long, between one thousand to two thousand. What I'm trying to do is increase it to three thousand a chapter, which will hopefully happen in my next story :)**

**Wyldclaw - Those are some pretty good names. And yep, she's definitely getting darker, but can you blame her for what she's been through?**

**Lunasparks - I hate turning characters into Mary-Sues D: The worst part is it's difficult to figure out whether or not they are without someone having to tell you! But, I like to think that I've gotten over that need as well. Thorn is definitely an interesting and fun character to write about, and her story's far from over!**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Hehe, that's a good thing! I'm glad that the story is making everyone all emotional XD Sorry it took so long to get this posted, I've been way too busy!**

**Guest - They are indeed!**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

She held back a cry of shock when her body went flying across the pavement. Leopardfang stood over her, a triumphant grin washed on her face. The cats watching them stood in the background, cowering in what she assumed was fear. These cats really were nothing but cowards, following the orders of someone bigger and stronger than them. Then again WindClan was no better.

Slowly Thorn got back to her paws and let out a fierce battle cry. Leopardfang's eyes widened for a brief moment before Thorn collided with her, the impact sending them both tumbling to the pavement. The big golden tabby let out a hiss of fury while Thorn held a paw at her throat. This time it was Thorn's turn to look triumphant as she let the bigger cat up. Leopardfang may have had strength on her side, but Thorn relied on speed and cunning.

"We would work so well together," Leopardfang purred. The cats standing around them had dispersed once the mock fight was over. It was a way to show them just how strong Thorn really was. She had not missed the look of terror in their eyes when they fled. "Together we could not only rule the forest but Twolegplace as well."

"I think I would rather just rule the forest," Thorn muttered under breath. She felt a shiver run down her back at the thought of ruling Twolegplace. There was something about this place that made her feel uneasy. It wasn't just the stench of Twolegs or the constant roar of monsters that made her feel uncomfortable. She knew what it was but couldn't quite name it.

"Twolegplace wouldn't be that bad." Leopardfang gave her a look of surprise and annoyance. "Sure there's Twolegs and monsters to deal with, but the kittypets and rogues will do anything you tell them if you use the right methods." Leopardfang flashed a look of wickedness in her eyes as she stalked towards the nearest rogue as if to prove her point. "You there, bring me two mice," she suddenly ordered.

The rogue looked at her as if she had grown wings. Thorn watched on in grim amusement as Leopardfang unsheathed her claws. The rogue's eyes widened in horror and understanding as Leopardfang whispered something to him. In a heartbeat he was gone, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"They certainly know how to listen," she meowed. Leopardfang only rolled her eyes once he was gone.

"Rogues are useless if they don't know how to fight," she spat. "A few of them are good, but not to the extent of being called warriors." She glanced over her shoulder and flicked her tail for Thorn to follow. She hesitated before padding after the golden tabby, unease suddenly crawling over her once more. "That's why I was hoping you would join me. We need more cats with your speed and skill."

Thorn nodded in agreement. She would assist Leopardfang just for the need to get revenge on WindClan. At one point it might have sounded like such an ugly word. But after what they had done to her, they deserved to have their fur clawed off. And Thorn would ensure that happened.

_It isn't just WindClan she is after_, a voice reminded her. _She seeks revenge on ThunderClan as well_. An idea suddenly swept through her mind. Any other cat would have been appalled had she thought of such a thing. But this would give them a major advantage when the time for revenge came.

"What if I were to join ThunderClan?" she suddenly asked. Leopardfang gave her a doubtful look, but she simply ignored it and continued, "I could relay information and give out news on the Clans. Leafbare would be an obvious time to strike when they are at their weakest."

Leopardfang let out another purr when she understood the meaning behind her message. "My brother would be foolish enough to accept you," she meowed. "Especially if you give him a typical sob story. He may be violent but he has a soft spot when it comes to she-cats."

_This will work_, the voice suddenly put in. _Worm your way into their hearts and gain their trust_. _Then strike when they are their weakest_. Thorn flashed a toothy grin at the prospect before following Leopardfang down the alley.

The Clans would fall once she had learned all of their fighting styles. And even Leopardfang wouldn't be able to stand up to her.

...

"What did you say?" Nettleclaw's jaw dropped when he heard everything. Ashfang and Aspenleaf were sitting in a semi circle, with him in it's center. Everyone else was either on patrols or making sure the dens were cleaned out for leaffall. WindClan only slept in the dens on the coldest nights of leafbare.

"I said what I had to," Ashfang spat. "I'm tired of listening to Cottonwind rant on about how her daughter ruined everything." Her pelt was bristling with outrage as she looked over where Cottonwind had been heartbeats ago. Their conversation had not ended well.

"What exactly did Thornpaw do to ruin everything?" Aspenleaf muttered. "Cottonwind only seems to care for her other kits more than anything else."

Ashfang held back a knowing sigh and looked up at the sky. The clouds from earlier had begun to break apart, revealing bright blue.

"I remember that day she came to me, talking about some cat she met," she explained. "She was so proud of herself because she beat him in a fight. And than…. everything changed. It was like he wormed his way into her heart and turned her into a monster."

Nettleclaw leaned forward. He had heard this story before. Many times WindClan patrols had spotted a rogue at the edge of their territory. Luckily none of them had thought much of him. But Nettleclaw suddenly understood why the rogue was there.

"That same rogue could still be alive," he pointed out. "Maybe we could find him and—" Ashfang cut him off with a glare.

"He's dead," Aspenleaf meowed. Nettleclaw stared at her in surprise before Ashfang let her continue, "One day Weedstar found him, he was just a warrior than. And…. Well I think you can guess what happened after that."

All he could do was stare at her in horror. He knew the stories of what had happened when Weedstar was a warrior. The dark WindClan leader truly did live up to his name. He was like a weed that refused to go away.

"I think that Cottonwind blamed Thornpaw for her father's death," Ashfang murmured. "That is why she treated her so cruelly."

All three of them exchanged wary looks. That would explain so much. But it still didn't explain why Weedstar had treated her so cruelly. Maybe Cottonwind had somehow convinced him otherwise. And of course there was still the prophecy that Nettleclaw had to worry about.

"I should never have told them about the prophecy," he simply stated. Ashfang looked at him with renewed interest but nodded in agreement. "I feel partly responsible for what has happened. But you can't change what StarClan started."

"Do you really think it was StarClan's fault?" Aspenleaf asked in shock. Nettleclaw quickly shook his head after realizing the mistake he had made. Blaming StarClan was the last thing he needed for the Clan. They were in enough trouble as it was.

"No, of course not," he quickly replied. "I believe StarClan was giving me a warning, and I… read the message wrong." His shoulders trembled with embarrassment. Had he been wise like Cricketspring, maybe none of this would have happened.

"If that's the case than we should tell the Clan!" Ashfang suddenly exclaimed. Again Nettleclaw shook his head, remembering the way Weedstar had reacted when he first recited the message.

"I believe that if StarClan is watching over us, they will fix the problem," he reminded her. "We have to have faith that they know what they are doing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait, and short chapter... Next one will be longer, I promise! But man, it sure is windy outside, and cold. And to make matters worse they're calling for snow! It's too flippin' early for that!<strong>

**Skyfrost14 - I know, I'm planning something big about halfway through this fic... I might actually be longer than Emberstar's Path.**

**Silverbird22 - Only 19 days until the games come out! Super excited! And darn... Oh well, guess that I'll just have to wait than.**

**Wyldclaw - Tell me about it.**

**NatureHeart10 - XD Thorny probably wouldn't care either. She's got enough problems to deal with at the moment, but revenge she shall get! And don't worry, this is probably the last time we'll see Nettleclaw for a while. Thorn's gonna have quite the adventure ahead of her!**

**Foreststar of WindClan - XD Too speechless are we? :P**

**Frostdawn - Hehe, I'll let that one side.**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Oh Thorn has no idea what she's getting herself into. And Nettleclaw is fun to write about, he's got a lot of spunk for a medicine cat.**

**Snowspider of ColdClan - You'll have to read Emberstar's Path to find out. Like I said on the prologue, this is pretty much a sequel to that :)**

**Guest - I try :P And that's great news, although usually I just lie about my age XD No one shall ever guess my age :P**

**Majestic Leafeon - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Legacy was a fun series to write, I'm looking forward to continuing it. And Leopard is definitely gonna be causing some trouble for ThunderClan!**

**sunburstkitty - ? What's that supposed to mean?**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

"The forest will be different," Leopardfang had warned her. "You are used to living out in the open, with no trees for protection. Use that to your advantage. Make ThunderClan train you in their ways."

Her ears had burned with resentment at those words. The last thing she needed or wanted was more training. But Leopardfang had made a good point. ThunderClan would be willing to teach her their ways if she made up a good enough story.

With that all said and done, she was already making her way into the forest. WindClan's territory swept behind her, the familiar scents raking her nose. The fur along her spine began to ripple with unease and anger. If a patrol spotted her now they would surely try and kill her under Weedstar's orders.

_And I would make sure they suffer any injury possible_, she reminded herself. Her claws sheathed and unsheathed at the thought. She imagined that Thistlestrike was underneath her, writhing in pain from the wounds she had inflicted. A small look of satisfaction flashed across her eyes at the image. _One day_, _one day he will suffer_.

It didn't take her long to reach the ThunderClan border once she passed Fourtrees. The trees that surrounded her made her feel even more uncomfortable. She really _was_ used to living out in the open. Here it felt as though the trees were closing in on her, making any escape route she could find nearly impossible.

"I thought I smelled a rat," a voice suddenly growled.

_Look who's talking_, the voice in her head rang loud and clear. Thorn raised her chin proudly as a dusky brown tom with darker brown paws emerged from the thick undergrowth. Standing next to him was a huge jet black tom with amber eyes, and a light brown tabby she-cat. Thorn recognized the black tom from the Gathering she had spied on several nights ago.

"Easy Blacksplash, we don't go picking fights with every cat we meet," the light brown tabby snapped. Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits when she glared at Thorn. "Who are you, and why are you on our territory?" she demanded.

"My name is Thorn, and I was hoping I could join your Clan," she explained warily. One wrong move and these cats would launch an attack. She could easily fight back but that didn't mean there wouldn't be consequences.

The light brown tabby looked at her critically. She knew what this cat was thinking. That she didn't belong here one heartbeat. Her body was too lean for a ThunderClan cat. Yet her fur was matted and dirty from lack of taking care of it.

"We shouldn't trust her," Blacksplash hissed. "What if this is some kind of trick?" He glanced at his Clanmates with an angry expression. The dusky brown tom's ears flattened in annoyance before he took a step forward.

"She smells like a kittypet," he scoffed. Thorn resisted the urge to spit something at him. True she had spent the last few days in Twolegplace. Thankfully the scent of WindClan had been washed away after spending the night out in the rain.

"Enough," the light brown tabby snapped. She was obviously the leader of the patrol, just by looking at how old she was. Thorn raised her chin and met her hard stare. "Blacksplash, go and warn Emberstar of what we found. We'll take her from here," she ordered.

Silence followed as the large black tom bounded back towards what Thorn assumed was their camp. The fur along her neck started to bristle at the mention of Emberstar. Leopardfang had said that he was a cruel and vicious leader. The two of them had seen things differently, and because of that Leopardfang was cast out by her own brother.

"Now I'm going to let you go, but Brackenfoot will take the back of the patrol," the light brown tabby told her. Thorn simply nodded in agreement before letting the dusky brown tom take his position. Brackenfoot didn't look too pleased, but at least he didn't argue.

The three of them padded on in a line. Thorn's ears twitched at every sound made in the undergrowth. She could pick up the faint scent of mouse nearby. Birds were flapping away in the trees above. A sudden shower of leaves fell down on them, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Not used to the forest, are we?" Brackenfoot sneered. Thorn was ready to defend herself when she thought better of it. Sooner or later he would learn that she wasn't someone to pick on. She had learned how to defend herself now thanks to Leopardfang.

Eventually they reached a part of the forest where the trees began to part. Thorn looked up in surprise when she saw an ancient looking oak tree looming nearby. Inside the oak tree was a small hollow with what looked like a bird's nest. Her whiskers twitched with interest at the sight.

The light brown tabby suddenly disappeared into a tunnel made of gorse and thorns. Brackenfoot nudged Thorn impatiently, causing her to whip around and give him a cold glare. He didn't even look taken aback under her glare. With one lash of her tail she turned and headed for the gorse tunnel as well, hissing in frustration as one of the thorns snared on her pelt.

She forced back the urge to run as a nose prodded her forward. Brackenfoot was getting impatient with her. With a roll of her eyes she padded on until the gorse tunnel opened up to a large clearing. Her eyes widened in amazement as she saw cats of all sizes, colors and ages gathered around the clearing.

One cat in particular stood out in the crowd. She had seen him at the Gathering, standing on the Great Rock. Only seeing him now made her realize that he was _smaller_ than most of his Clanmates. Thorn narrowed her eyes when she recognized him almost instantly.

"Are you sure it's safe letting in some random rogue?" A large orange tabby tom muttered under his breath. Thorn noticed the resemblance between him and Emberstar. She recalled seeing him at the Gathering as well, but she couldn't remember his name.

"She smells weird," the white-furred apprentice meowed with a wrinkle of her nose. Thorn flattened her ears at the young cat, anger spiking within her almost instantly. It took everything she had to calm herself down. The cat was young and would learn eventually.

_She's the cat that stood up to Thistlestrike_, she reminded herself. She silently thanked herself that ThunderClan had never seen her before. Maybe there was some good that had come from not going to the Gathering, or at least letting herself be seen.

"I need to discuss this matter with my senior warriors, and Willowshade," Emberstar announced, raising his voice against the murmurs of agreement.

Thorn narrowed her eyes at the smaller cat as more of his Clanmates surrounded him. A lean looking creamy brown she-cat with icy blue eyes stepped out of the crowd shortly after. Thorn looked at the she-cat curiously. She had never seen such a cat before.

"Where are you from?" Thorn nearly leaped out of her fur when she realized the white-furred cat was standing next to her. The she-cat gave her another wary sniff before stepping back, pelt bristling slightly in fear.

"I used to live in Twolegplace," Thorn explained after taking a deep breath. "But I was never a kittypet. I would hate living the soft life of a kittypet." Her nose wrinkled at the thought, remembering how soft the last kittypet she had seen looked. There was no way in StarClan she would ever take that kind of life.

"Me too," the white cat replied. "My name's Winterpaw by the way," she added in a purr. Thorn looked at her, surprised by her friendly nature. "Those two cats over there are my siblings, Brightpaw and Ashpaw." She nodded towards the two young looking cats sitting in the back of the crowd.

The both of them were giving Winterpaw odd looks. Thorn didn't miss the glare that Ashpaw had given her. Clearly the two didn't get along very well. Although it was difficult to tell; Winterpaw showed no signs of seeing the look her brother gave her.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" Emberstar's yowl rang across the clearing. Thorn glanced up curiously as he jumped on top of the rock that towered over the clearing. "I believe that every cat deserves a second chance in life," he began. "Even this rogue." His gaze flickered over to Thorn, who flinched on instinct. "Which is why I am letting her join this Clan."

Almost at once murmurs of protest followed his words. She hid a smirk of triumph when she realized that Leopardfang was right. Her brother being the fool he was trusted cats far too easily. She was amazed that StarClan would let such a cat lead his Clan.

_StarClan doesn't exist_, she reminded herself bitterly. If StarClan did exist than she wouldn't have gone through all of this. That prophecy was probably the worst thing Nettleclaw had ever invented. To make matters worse he was the one who told everyone about that prophecy.

"What is your name?" Emberstar's meow brought her back to reality.

"Thorn," she replied without hesitation. She didn't care if her name brought war between WindClan and ThunderClan. One of these days she would get her revenge anyways. And maybe this time she would be lucky and they would destroy themselves.

"Very well, because you are new to the Clan you will learn the ways of an apprentice. From now on until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Thornpaw." Thorn's ears burned with resentment when he said that. "Your mentor will be Orangestripe." The orange tom looked at his leader in surprise, but nodded thankfully.

Reluctantly she touched noses with him as the meeting drew to an end. At least this kind of life would be better than living in Twolegplace. Now all she needed to do was earn ThunderClan's trust before betraying them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry these chapters have been short lately... they might stay this way, but I'm not sure. Anywho, life's been kind of crazy. My sister just had a hard breakup with the guy she's been dating for eleven years now. So she might be moving back in, but I'm not sure how that'll work out :(<strong>

**Silverbird22 - XD Only fifteen more days now. And one more week until the Newsboys concert! So excited :D Hehe, I'm not making any promises ;)**

**Frostdawn - I think Silverbird22 beat you to that :P**

**sunburstkitty - XD Yeah, I know that feeling. My old computer used to do that all the time. 'Tis why I got a Macbook. And I think I'd rather have snow than ice at this point.**

**boscyboo - She surely is!**

**Majestic Leafeon - YESH! I can't wait! And I can remember getting snow during Halloween. It's rare here in PA, but it can happen. The prophecy was mentioned in the prologue, you may have to reread it to refresh your mind ;)**

**Foreststar of WindClan - I may or may not make her good again... It may take a while for that to happen :P**

**ShadowQuest2000 - She just might. I do miss writing about ThunderClan now that you mention it. And they are awesome, I'm glad that other people like them ^^**

**Skyfrost14 - Who knows? Cottonwind may have always been insane ;)**

**Wood Cats - Thank you, and hopefully this update was fast enough.**

**Guest - We'll have to wait and see!**

**Lunasparks - I like the parts as well, with Nettleclaw in them. He's gonna probably play a rather big part towards the end of the story.**

**Snowspider of ColdClan - Thanks! And wow, I'd hate to live up there right now! I wanna live in Florida now :D**

**Guest - Please don't pester me, my updates are usually once or twice a week depending on my schedule.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

For the last few days Thornpaw had gotten adjusted to life in the forest. Orangestripe had taught her just about everything she already knew. Many cats were suspicious about how quickly she learned, and had even questioned if she was from ShadowClan.

Thornpaw had simply ignored their questions though, and was moving on in her life. She actually enjoyed living in the undergrowth. Here she could find plenty of hiding places and room to fight in. Prey always seemed to be abundant when she was hunting.

"How are you doing?" Winterpaw mewed as she sat down to join her. Today was her fourth day sitting by the apprentice's den to share fresh-kill. She had caught enough prey to feed all of the elders, and than some. Orangestripe had been so impressed that he rewarded her by taking away elder duties for the day.

"I can't complain too much," she replied with a shrug. "Orangestripe has me working overtime to catch up with you guys." She bit down on the shrew; it was still fresh from her earlier hunt. "Did Marrowfoot get mad at you again?" She noticed a little scratch on Winterpaw's ear. Her fur was so white that it was easy to tell when Winterpaw had a wound, even if it wasn't deep.

"Of course he did," Winterpaw muttered. "He has the patience of a badger."

Thornpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter at that remark. Winterpaw was the one who always got herself into trouble. Thornpaw had learned that in a short time during the Gathering.

She actually did like this apprentice, despite their differences. Winterpaw was spunky and full of attitude, unlike her littermates. Her mouth was as sharp as an adders, which didn't help during training. She wondered what her life in WindClan would have been like had she actually had a friend.

They sat like that for the next few heartbeats until Thornpaw retired to the apprentice's den. She was exhausted from all of the work she put in today. But there was another reason for getting to sleep early.

Tonight would be her first meeting with Leopardfang in days. She had promised to meet somewhere beyond the boundaries of ThunderClan to keep it safe. Patrols still explored Twolegplace due to the amount of kittypets living there.

_I'm going to get my revenge on WindClan_, _one way or the other_, she vowed. _Even if it kills me_.

...

Nettleclaw hadn't stopped pacing in his den since this morning. It was half past sunhigh and he still hadn't gotten the chance to speak with Weedstar.

Tonight there would be a half moon. It was the only chance he had to ask StarClan for answers. He needed to find out whether or not WindClan was doomed as the prophecy had stated. There had to be a way to end this madness.

Just the other day Ashfang had returned from a patrol with Thistlestrike covered in bruises and bloodied claw marks. She had refused to tell Nettleclaw what really happened, though he could see fear and rage burning in her eyes. Ashfang would never let any tom take advantage of her, even with a young cat like Thistlestrike.

"You wanted to see me?" Nettleclaw breathed out a sigh of relief as he heard Weedstar's voice. The WindClan leader may be cruel and harsh towards his Clanmates, but at least he was strong enough to keep the Clan together. Nettleclaw knew his leadership couldn't last long if he was this unpopular with the Clan.

"Er, yes," he began after dipping his head respectfully. Weedstar looked at him irritably before letting him continue. "Tonight there will be a half moon, and I will be meeting with the other medicine cats," he explained. "I was wondering whether or not it would be safe to go out, what with all of these random attacks occurring on patrols."

He added the last part with a shrug, bracing himself for the insults that would follow. It was really a ploy to see whether or not Weedstar would admit the truth. He had been Thistlestrike's mentor, and was like a father to the young cat. Nettleclaw wouldn't be surprised at all if Weedstar was encouraging Thistlestrike to take such violent actions.

"Of course it's safe," the long-haired gray tom snapped. "Unless you would like to take an escort with you, seeing as you can barely defend yourself." He bared his fangs as Nettleclaw took a step back, intimidated by the sight. Weedstar could and probably would kill him if he wanted to, and he would get away with it as well.

Nettleclaw swallowed back the vial raising in his throat before coming up with a quick response, "I can just as easily take care of myself. Thank you." Reluctantly he dipped his head once more as Weedstar looked at him expectantly.

"Good, than leave before I change my mind." With that said and done, Weedstar whipped around and joined his group of warriors by the fresh-kill pile. Nettleclaw watched him carefully until he was certain the threat had passed.

Weedstar had already formed a group of cats who were loyal to him. Unfortunately most of them consisted of younger cats, such as Redthorn, Thistlestrike and Briarshine. To his surprise and annoyance, Cottonwind had also joined the group. She looked so content having her two kits beside her. She didn't even seem to miss the fact that her other daughter had been banished.

He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts as he headed for the Highstones. It was already getting late, and he had a feeling StarClan would not be happy to begin with. Though WindClan had plenty of prey at the moment, that wasn't going to last long either.

_StarClan will make Weedstar regret his choice_, he thought angrily.

...

Darkness swallowed up the forest as Thornpaw made her way through the undergrowth. Her eyes had adjusted quickly to the darkness as she weaved her way towards the edge of the forest. She could already pick up the familiar stench of Twolegplace, causing her nose to wrinkle in disgust. With one quick leap she managed to reach the nearest fallen log so that she had a better view of her surroundings.

Sure enough there were Twoleg nests scattered along the forest's edge. Tall white, brown and black barriers stretched across a flat expanse of too-flat land, making her tail twitch uncomfortably. She wasn't sure how kittypets could stand those kind of nests. Yet somehow they managed.

Her eyes scanned the forest until she spotted what she was waiting for. Or more like _who_. Her whiskers quivered in amusement as she watched Leopardfang stumble and hiss in frustration. Clearly the older cat had gotten used to living in Twolegplace.

"I see you have survived my Clan," Leopardfang meowed once Thornpaw jumped down to join her. Thornpaw didn't miss the fact that she hadn't come alone. Other cats were with her, hiding in the undergrowth nearby. Her ears swiveled back and forth at the sound of ferns rustling.

"They truly are as gullible as you claimed," she replied. "But of course I had to keep my apprentice name." She added the last part with a roll of her eyes. She supposed it was better than living with her old Clan. Heck, anything was better than that.

"Good, we'll need to keep an eye on them." Leopardfang looked over her shoulder before continuing, "I've also received word that WindClan has become divided. It seems your dear old Weedstar isn't the most popular cat in the Clan."

Thornpaw tried not to laugh at the insult. Somehow she wasn't surprised by that. But she did wonder how Weedstar had become as popular as he was. Maybe he had gained deputy-ship because Cloverstar had no other choice.

"That may make my goal easier, but he still has numbers on his side," Thornpaw reminded her. "It would be best to lay low for now, much as I hate to admit it."

_And rip out my brother's throat_, she added silently. What she wouldn't give for that day to arrive. When she felt her brother struggling underneath her claws, eyes wide with terror. She would make him beg for mercy. And she would make him suffer for what he had done to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I have no excuse this time for why this was posted so late, and why it's so darn short. I'm just gonna say that my November month has been way too busy. Newsboys concert was last weekend, and than last week was my birthday, than I got a sinus chest infection, than the new Pokemon games came out so... yeah. I've been busy. That's all I can say for now ^^" (I'm sorry but I won't be able to do the review replies this time :()<strong>

**QOTD: Who do you think is stronger? Leopardfang or Thornpaw?**

**EDIT: The ending was cut off abruptly for a reason, next chapter should be posted next week if all goes according to plan!**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

A half moon hovered in the night's sky, barely illuminating the mountains below. Nettleclaw's tail twitched impatiently as he waited for the other medicine cats. Meadowlark was already here along with Dovepaw, who was more than ready to receive her full medicine cat name. Her eyes were brimming with pride and excitement at the prospect.

Finally Willowshade approached them, with Poppypaw close to her side. The pale golden cat looked just as eager as Dovepaw to share tongues with StarClan. Nettleclaw dipped his head respectfully to Willowshade as she joined him, tail wrapped around her paws as she watched them.

"I thought Whiskerheart would be joining us," she meowed once the tension around the group faded.

"Whiskerheart had to retire to the elders' den," Meadowlark replied. Her voice suddenly grew soft as she looked down at the ground. "I've taken over his responsibilities."

"That's a big honor," Nettleclaw murmured. He remembered the day Cricketspring had made him full medicine cat. It had still left him reeling with shock that he had the weight of the entire Clan on his shoulders.

"Well than, shall we?" Dovepaw tipped her head as she led the way first.

Nettleclaw was beginning to wonder if she would ever get her full medicine cat name. He knew it was only a matter of time before Poppypaw got hers, and Dovepaw had been training longer than her. The young cat already had the responsibility of full medicine cat. She had chosen to take on the roll after RiverClan's medicine cat unexpectedly died.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Nettleclaw followed the familiar path through the darkness. It seemed almost like a tradition not to speak while in the tunnels. No cat ever did unless they were feeling nervous. They just padded on in silence, reveling in the feeling of being close to their ancestors.

After what felt like moons of walking they finally reached the large cavern that made the Moonstone. Nettleclaw looked on in awe as he realized that it was already shining in all of it's glory.

"I know that this is kind of bad timing," Dovepaw suddenly spoke up. She took a step forward and stood in front of the stone; the light of the moon stained her pelt a silvery white, making her look like a warrior from StarClan. "But I wanted to announce that Kindlestar gave me my full medicine cat name," she explained warily. "I'm not sure if it's right for the Clan leader to give a medicine cat their name."

She glanced at Willowshade nervously, who had been particularly close to the young cat. Willowshade simply tipped her head to one side before nodding in acceptance.

"I believe that given the circumstance, StarClan will understand," she rasped.

Dovepaw let out a purr of happiness before continuing. "Then I'll share my name with everyone, under the eyes of StarClan so that they may approve." She looked around nervously, and Nettleclaw suddenly understood why. Something like this had never happened before. StarClan might be angry that Dovepaw was keeping them away. "My name is now known as Doveshine."

"That's a fitting name," Meadowlark meowed. Her eyes glowed with happiness for her friend, while Poppypaw cheered on in the background. Willowshade had to slap her tail over the apprentice's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Now I suppose it's time to share tongues with our ancestors," Willowshade murmured. All five medicine cats took a step forward so that their noses were touching the Moonstone. In an instant a chill swept over Nettleclaw's back, and his body fell to the ground as he lost consciousness.

"You idiot!" Nettleclaw was slammed back into reality as his eyes opened. He let out a yowl of surprise when he realized that Hawkstar was standing on top of him, baring his teeth. "You mousebrained idiot!" he snarled venomously.

Nettleclaw's ears flattened in confusion as he watched the former WindClan leader. Why weren't Cloverstar and Cricketspring here? Shouldn't he be speaking to them?

"Hawkstar, let go of me, please," he begged.

"After the mess you've caused in your Clan, I don't see why I should," Hawkstar snapped. "I gave you a warning, a simple one at that, and you throw it right back at me!" His voice had risen to a yowl again, and Nettleclaw found himself struggling under the larger cat's grip.

"What in StarClan's name are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Hawkstar, that is enough!" The former WindClan leader looked up in surprise at the sound of Cloverstar's voice. "I expected more from you," she added in a softer tone.

Relief washed over Nettleclaw's shoulders when Hawkstar stepped off. The dark brown tabby shot Nettleclaw a final glare before slipping away into the shadows. Cloverstar let out an irritated sigh once he was gone.

"You will have to forgive him," she murmured. "These are dark times."

"What did he mean by that?" Nettleclaw asked warily. He was determined to know what fate lay ahead of WindClan. Were they really doomed to fall? Or was it possible that WindClan could be saved?

...

"Well done, Thornpaw!" Orangestripe's yowl of encouragement was enlightening.

Thornpaw hadn't realized how much she missed this kind of praise. Ashfang was the only cat who had ever given her such praise when she finally trusted her. And now her former mentor would likely kill the next time she was spotted.

She gave a gruff shake of her head before returning to where Orangestripe was waiting. He had asked her to perform some of the moves that he'd taught her earlier that morning. And of course she had perfected them with ease.

"That last move was a bit off," she commented before giving her chest fur a few quick licks. After nearly landing on her left paw the wrong way, she had to make sure that everything was perfect. Her new mentor didn't seem to notice though as he looked down at her in surprise.

"I wouldn't say that," he replied as they started padding forward. "You just need to work on your patience." Thornpaw looked at him doubtfully, but she dared not say anything out loud.

They were patrolling the WindClan border now. According to recent reports from Dustfur, a patrol of WindClan warriors was spotted a bit too close to the border for comfort. Knowing Weedstar, Thornpaw wouldn't be surprised if he did such a thing.

_I'm in no hurry to see them again_, she thought bitterly. Though it wouldn't hurt to leave a few scars on any trespassers. Especially if they were cats she hated, which was almost everyone. WindClan was the reason she was in this situation. She wouldn't mind if any of those mousebrains ended up in worse conditions than getting a few scratches.

Finally they reached the WindClan border, leading over to Fourtrees. Thornpaw narrowed her eyes as they came to a halt. The scent filling her nose made it wrinkle in annoyance. Sure enough it was stronger than usual. Thornpaw looked at Orangestripe uneasily as his claws unsheathed with outrage.

"Something isn't right," he growled. Thornpaw nodded in agreement before taking a step forward. Crossing the border was dangerous, but at this point she could care less. One way or the other she would live a short life, especially with Weedstar and Thistlestrike in power.

That was when she picked up something strange in the air. Her heart was racing with unease as she padded further through the ferns, ignoring the warning call Orangestripe had given. By now the stench had become almost overwhelming. She didn't stop until she spotted something a few fox-lengths ahead. Thornpaw's heart nearly skipped a beat when she saw what that something was.

Without warning she lunged forward until she had reached that something's side. A body, stained with blood and covered in wounds was sprawled out before her. She let out a horrified wail when she realized who it was.

"Ashfang! Oh StarClan!" she breathed and buried her muzzle into the blood-soaked fur. She didn't care what Orangestripe would say when he found her. A sob raked her body as grief took over. First she had lost Cricketspring, and now Ashfang too. Life had just gotten far more complicated for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Blah, I am so sorry for not updating in like, forever. Life has just gotten far too busy for me :( Hopefully the next update won't take as long, but I'm not making any promises... I'm also sorry for not doing review replies either :(<strong>

**QOTD: Who do you think killed Ashfang?**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

><p><strong>"Oh, now I'm floating so high. I blossom and die. Send your storm and your lightning to strike, Me between the eyes, And cry. Believe in miracles..." Miracles, Coldplay<strong>

* * *

><p>"I say these words before the spirit of Ashfang, so that she may hear and approve my choice…. Thistlestrike will be my deputy!"<p>

Yowls of approval followed Weedstar's words. Pride gleamed within Thistlestrike's eyes. Goldenbird's kits had been born a few days ago, and Weedstar had already promised Thistlestrike could mentor one of them.

Nettleclaw looked down at his paws in shame at the thought. He knew that StarClan was angry with them. The choices that Weedstar made effected all of the Clan. Weedstar didn't seem to realize or care that he just took the Clan on a dangerous and violent path.

To make matters worse, Ashfang was dead. Her body had been found on ThunderClan's side of the border. The Clan had been furious to find ThunderClan stench all over her mutilated body. And of course Weedstar had promised them vengeance.

"Isn't it glorious?" Cottonwind's mew made him jump in surprise. Nettleclaw turned to glare at her, but his gaze softened slightly when he realized she was staring at a cloud. "My son is now the deputy, and that little brat who caused us so much pain is gone." She sighed as if to relish the fact that she had won, for now.

"StarClan won't approve," he growled under his breath. "They will know what Weedstar did." Cottonwind suddenly whipped her head around and glared at him. Nettleclaw felt a shudder run down his spine when he saw those cold eyes. He'd never seen her this way before, and right now it terrified him.

"It doesn't matter what StarClan says!" she spat, the fur along her neck began to stand on end with fury. "We're stronger now. WindClan won't let anyone stand in our way." Nettleclaw's mouth was gaping open in disbelief as she stalked away to congratulate her son. Briarshine and Thrushflight had beaten her to it as the two chatted excitedly.

Nettleclaw let out a sigh as he realized how far apart his Clan was from StarClan. He couldn't believe that this was the Clan he grew up with. Cloverstar should have stayed as leader and chosen a different deputy. Things would be different if that was the case.

With a shake of his head, he padded over to where his den was located, in the small protected area that was sheltered by the rocks. Here he was protected from the elements outside, along with the herbs or any of his patients.

"Nettleclaw!" He stopped in mid pawstep at the sound of Briarshine's voice. Turning around, he noticed that she was approaching him with a gleeful look. Lately she had been complaining about belly aches, and even mentioned eating more than she usually did. He suspected that it had something to do with how much time she was spending with Thrushflight.

"What is it this time, Briarshine?" He winced at the tone in his voice. Briarshine wasn't nearly as harsh or cruel as her mother. She did have her moments, but she rarely showed it. Instead she simply showed her support to Thistlestrike, admitting that family was more important than anything else.

_And yet you left your sister to rot away in Twolegplace_, he added in a bitter, silent voice. He tried shaking the thought away as he kept himself composed. As a medicine cat it was his job to make sure that his Clanmates were safe and taken care of, even if he didn't like half of them.

"I was wondering if you could possibly have anything for upset stomachs," she admitted in a guilty voice. Nettleclaw didn't miss the hopeful look in her eyes. With a sigh of frustration, he turned back into his den and picked up the few dock leaves he had left. He emerged from his den heartbeats later with a mouthful of bitter-tasting herbs.

"Here, this should help with your belly ache," he spat the leaves out at her paws. "And let me check to make sure that my suspicions aren't correct." Briarshine looked at him in confusion as he checked her for signs of pregnancy. She was so young to be expecting kits already. But sure enough he could already feel signs of life in her belly. "Briarshine, you're expecting kits," he announced after stepping back.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up with joy. Nettleclaw's face twisted in disgust before he quickly looked away. "This is great news! Just wait until I tell Thrushflight, he'll be so happy!" She bounced around like a kit before bounding over to her mate.

Nettleclaw watched in annoyance as Thrushflight's face changed from shocked to happiness. The two rubbed faces before disappearing over the hill, most likely to tell everyone their happy news. As they vanished his shoulders sagged in both relief and exhaustion.

"Cricketspring, Cloverstar, I wish you were here," he murmured after laying down in his den. "I wish you could see what Weedstar has turned the Clan into." For a moment his words were answered with silence, until a breeze suddenly picked up.

His ears perked forward almost at once until he realized what it was. A storm was on it's way, bringing with it colder winds and more likely snow. Nettleclaw held back another sigh when he realized what this meant. Leafbare was going to be here earlier than the Clans thought.

...

She hadn't moved from her spot since discovering Ashfang's body. Despite the Clan's best efforts to help her, she just couldn't bring herself to tell them. If she did it would ruin everything. Maybe her brother had been right about her all along. Maybe she was just another mistake.

"There's a storm on it's way," a voice suddenly piped up. Thornpaw recognized it as Smokefang. The dark gray warrior was sitting next to Emberstar, who had been quietly talking with Lilyflower. "I can feel it in my bones."

"Smokefang, since when have _you_ been able to feel anything in your bones?" Lilyflower asked with a _mrrow_ of laughter. Smokefang let out a huff of annoyance.

"All I'm saying is, we should prepare for the worst. I have a feeling this storm will bring more than just rain," he explained. "I haven't seen clouds like those in a long time, not since leafbare." Thornpaw looked up to see that he was right.

Dark gray clouds were gathering across the sky, filling it like a blanket of shadows. The strangest part was the eerie silence they brought with them. She hadn't even noticed until now that the voices were slightly muffled by the cold wind.

"Dustfur!" Emberstar suddenly sprang to his paws after realizing that Smokefang was right. Heartbeats later and the deputy approached them, worry gleaming in his eyes. "I want you to organize a few hunting patrols; something tells me we may be stuck in camp for a while." The light brown tom nodded in agreement before whisking away to organize the patrols. "I'm checking on Willowshade to make sure she has enough herbs," Emberstar added to Lilyflower and Smokefang.

Both cats looked at him strangely as he bounded off to the medicine cat's den. Thornpaw hadn't ever seen a Clan act quite like this. Dustfur had kept everyone calm while sending cats out to hunt. All of them were preparing for the worst.

"The elders' den should be patched up," Lilyflower suddenly mewed. "And we should make sure the queens are comfortable enough." Whiteflower was the only queen in the nursery, though Thornpaw suspected that would soon change. Lilyflower tended to spend a lot of time in the nursery when Whiteflower was alone, just to keep her company.

It took half of the day for the Clan to prepare itself for the worst. And sure enough the worst did arrive. The storm had started out as rain earlier. Thornpaw huddled herself under a tree in order to stay dry. But than the rain had changed over to snow as it got later and colder.

Thornpaw's face twisted in disgust at the sight. Snow was starting to cover the already soaked ground. And it didn't look like the storm was going to end any time soon. By now most of the Clan had retired to their dens in order to avoid it.

"This is our first leafbare as apprentices!" Winterpaw suddenly exclaimed. Her eyes were wide with excitement as Thornpaw barely crossed the clearing to join the den. It provided more shelter than the branch she was under. "And to think, it's only the middle of leaffall."

"It's too early for snow," Brightpaw complained. Her fur was fluffed up in order to keep her warm, though Thornpaw suspected she was more worried than anything else. Stories were still told of what had happened the last two leafbares. Those were the worst anyone could ever remember.

"Hunting will be harder," Ashpaw agreed with Brightpaw. "But the snow still looks like fun to play in." His eyes lit up with excitement at the prospect. Thornpaw rolled her eyes at his kit-like attitude. Toms always seemed to be the worst when it came to situations like this.

"Alright you three, get some rest," Emberstar suddenly joined them, a look of amusement gleaming in his eyes. "Thornpaw, Willowshade wanted to see you." His gaze suddenly turned from an amused look to worry. Thornpaw narrowed her eyes before doing as she was told.

_It's better than being stuck in a den full of chatting sparrows_, she thought angrily. Those three wouldn't stop talking even after Emberstar left. It was astounding they got any sleep at all. But every cat had their own unique quirk to them. Thornpaw wished that she shared the same bond with her siblings as they do. Then she quickly pushed the thought away, reminding herself of what _they_ did to her.

Thornpaw's tail flicked from side to side in annoyance as she padded across the snow-coated clearing. By now most cats had retired to their dens as night fell upon the forest. It was too dark to see anything out there. She doubted there would be any patrols tonight.

When she reached Willowshade's den a sense of unease suddenly crawled over her. The medicine cat was always so strange. The first time she had met Willowshade she wouldn't take her eyes off of her. It had left Thornpaw feeling uncomfortable, as if Willowshade was aware of what she had done. Only StarClan could see what she had done, and they didn't exist. Or so she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Totally left you all on a cliffie XD Or not. But, had to end it off here. And look at me actually updating fast. Another miracle. By the way, check out Coldplay's new song, it's amazing!<strong>

**Silverbird22 - If only he would *looks on dreamily* Only time will tell what becomes of him. And XD I love Latias, especially after the Heroes movie. She's so cute! I've already beaten Alpha Sapphire three weeks ago :P Or was it two weeks? I've lost track of time :D**

**Skyfrost14 - :(**

**Wyldclaw - I know, it had to be done though :(**

**Foreststar of ThunderClan - I'm not revealing that little bit until later on... did I forget to mention this might be longer than EP? Depending on where the plot goes of course.**

**ShadowQuest2000 - Yeah, I was thinking of keeping Nettleclaw's point of view in some chapters just to mix things up. And Thorn will likely discover who killed Ashfang when she finally confronts her brother. But that won't be for some time unfortunately.**

**Mapleshade Returns - XD It could be either of them... thou shall never know! But thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it :)**

**Guest - Sorry, but my schedule has been crazy. Between driving lessons, looking for jobs and Christmas parties... I don't really have much time to write.**


End file.
